Akatsuki vs The New Organization
by uchiha96
Summary: When Nolena is kidnapped, the members of Akatsuki realize its more than just someone stupid enough to mess with them. It's a new organization with two goals, to destroy Akatsuki and capture the jinchuriki in their place. Now its all out war as they have to prove their strength to Butoski and the leaf village. Tobi is not Madara in this story.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

A/N1: I improved chapter 1 and I'm going to work on chapter 12 as soon as I'm done.

Itachi glared angrily into the distance. Someone had Akatsuki. It appeared that someone had captured Nolena on her way back from a mission.

Itachi really didn't know why he was so angry. It wasn't like he loved her, no not at all. They were only friends with benefits. No, he was he wasn't angry because someone kidnapped Nolena. He was angry because someone had stole from him.

Itachi still wasn't sure how but Nolena was his property. He literally owned someone. He remembered when she dropped that bomb on him.

One night things had got a little heated. For some strange reason or other Itachi bit her. But the next few days were weird. She would do anything he asked. Finally she sat him down and told him that because he bit her, he was now her master. It was some ex-wolf goddess sort of thing, but he actually owned a person. He never ordered her around, but he did get her to do a few favors here and there.

Anyway someone had stolen from both him, and the entire Akatsuki. Whoever they were, they were going to pay.

He was snapped away from his thoughts when Pein walked out of the hideout. "Everyone line up I need to see who all is here" he said "Tobi, check. Deidara, check. Hidan, check. Nolena, kidnapped. Itachi, pissed off. Casana, check. Konan, check. Kakuzu, check. Zetsu, check. Kisame, check. Sasori, che..." Pein looked around. "Alright, wheres Sasori" he asked.

Sasori walked around a corner. "Just choosing which puppet I'll use" he said. He walked to the end of the line and looked over at Pein.

"OK, lets get going" Pein said jumping to the nearest tree. They jumped for a couple of miles before they came to a dirt road. They walked along it for a few minutes before Pein broke the silence. "Look for anything suspicious" he said.

They all walked past a clearing but Casana was the one who looked into it. She stopped and stared into it. "Whats wrong turtle dove" Deidara asked. "Sir," Casana said "Now this is just a guess but I think we should start there." She pointed into the clearing. Pein walked over to see. There, a few miles away was a gigantic tower with a thunder cloud around it.

"IT'S NOT ON THE DAMN MAP!" Hidan yelled. "Shut up Hidan" Pein said "I don't know how the hell we missed it when we could probably see it all the way from the hideout. Good job Casana, lets go."

"Wait" Tobi said in a quivering voice "we're gonna go in the big scary tower. We can't just look around it the big scary tower, we have to go in it." Pein looked at him as if he hadn't said anything. "That's pretty much it" Pein replied.

"That's good enough for Tobi" he said running towards the tower. Pein shook his head. After a moment the rest of them headed off towards the tower too.

A/N: In this story, Ive switched the mangekyo sharingan with the tsukuyomi, In the later chapters his eyes have different abilities and i switched it so they would rhyme. I was young when i started and it seemed funny but i can't just change it now so bear with me.

This isn't a hidan bashing story, I just think that sometimes people get a little fed up with him. Don't worry hidan fans, it gets better for him.


	2. Chapter 2:The slow asent

A/N: Next chapter will be about the fights.

Characters

Nolena belongs to Nightmarish Rain

Casana belongs to Princess Teah

Akatsuki new recruits belong to me=D

Everyone else belongs to the guy who made them

They all stopped at the bottom of the tower. Pein turned around and looked at everyone. "Alright" he said "if anyone stops for anything and we go on without you, just stay put until we come back for you." "Why would we stop" Tobi asked. All of a sudden they heard a deafening roar. Everyone but Pein looked up and watched as a giant dragon glided down to the ground. It landed behind Pein and roared again. "That" Pein yelled over the roar pointing at the dragon "whoever stays to fight taht will wait out here for us after they kill it."

"I got it" Zetsu said as he sank into the ground and everyone else ran past the dragon. When they got inside the saw a set of stairs that had huge gaps in between stairs. They began running up the stairs and jumping over the gaps.

On the fourth floor Sasori accidentally tripped on a stair and felll through one of the large gaps. Pein pressed a button on the inside of the collar of his cloak. "Sasori you ok" he asked. "Yeah" Sasori said over the radio with pain in his voice "I was about to fall through another gap but something stopped me in midair. It took most of my chakra and threw me to the bottom of this floor. Tell the others that they won't die if they fall through.

Pein informed the others and they headed on. On the next floor fire started falling from the ceiling but they simply dodged the fire and continued to jump the gaps until they got to the next floor.

Noone noticed the fire from the next floor falling into a giant ball. They all looked for the steps but they couldn't see any. Pein looked at Itachi as he suddenly activated it and looked up. Everyone followed his gaze and saw the fire ball begin to condence and morph. Then before thier eyes the fire ture into a person with a staff .

"Holy shit" Hidan yelled "I got this on leader-sama, good Jashin look at that thing. This'll be the best sacrifice ever." " I'll stay here" Kisame said "your going to need my water jutsus." Pein looked around and saw an updraft. "Come on" Pein said pointing to the updraft "I guess you two will stay here."

They ran to it and as they stepped in and went up one by one they watched Kisame did several hand signs. Water shot out of his mouth and formed a dragon while Hidan jumped up and prepared to attack it with his scythe.

On the next floor the wind was blowing. It pushed them forward so they had to make sure to keep moving. When they got to the next floor Casana fell through a gap. "Casana" Deidara yelled as she fell. Deidara used the radio in his cloak collar to ask if she was ok. "I'm fine" she said "the wind has stopped." "Can I- " Deidara started but Pein cut him off by saying "go and make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Everything stayed pretty normal up until the twentyth floor. When they got there a black hole opened up in the ceiling and a giant snake came out. "Go on I got it" Kakuzu yelled. Everyone ran ahead but Tobi. He got into a fighting stance and said "Tobi will help because Tobi's a good boy."

The last three Akatsuki members ran up ten more floors. On the thirtyth floor that they found a large glass box with a door that had a big lock on it. "He sure does like his privacy" Konan said. "Itachi" Pein said motioning to the door. Itachi walked over to the door and activated his shatringan.

He looked at the lock and muttered "tsukuyomi" and his sharingan turned into a pinwheel. "amaratsu" he said still staring at the lock. Suddenly the lock burst into black flames. As Itachi opened the door the floor started to shake. Then a giant black beast appeared in front out of nowhere. "Itachi go" Pein yelled charging at it. "Kick his ass" Konan yelled following Pein. Itachi stepped into the glass box and onto the portal. He shut the door and closed his eyes as he was transported to the top floor.

A/N: Hope you enjoy. Please review. It only takes one minute.


	3. Chapter 3:The fights

**Akatsuki vs the new organization**

A/N: Here we go with the fights

Characters

Nolena belongs to Nighmareish Rain

Casana belongs to Princess Teah

Akatsuki new recruits belong to me

With Zetsu:

Zetsu sank into the ground as the others ran past the dragon. It jumped off the ground and hovered in the air.

Zetsus top half sprouted out of a tree behind the dragon. He pushed his arm around into a tree and pulled out a shuriken. He threw it, did a few hand signs, and sank back into the tree as a wall of shuriken hit the dragon. It roared in anger and pain as it blew fire onto the tree Zetsu had been on.

Zetsu sprouted up under it and jumped up into the air to kick it but it caught his foot with its tail. "Crap" Said black Zetsu. "Uh-oh this is gonna hurt" white Zetsu said. The dragon flew high up into the air and slammed Zetsu onto the ground. He sank into the ground wuth a look of pain on his face and made a shadow clone. As the dragon swooped down to grab the clone, Zetsu made ten more and they all simultaneously grabbed it.

As the dragon Struggled he made two more shadow clones. They grabbed the dragon's head and pulled it outwards. Zetsu grew from the ground beside its neck. He made a chakra sword and raised it above his head grining at the struggling beast. He licked his lips and brought the sword down as hard as he could decapitating the dragon.

He came the rest of the way out of the ground, sat down, and looked at the tower as he began to cut up the dragon. "Leader said kill it," he said with a smile "he didn't say I couldn't have a snack."

With Hidan and Kisame:

Kisame watched as the last of his fellow akatsuki went through the updraft. He looked forward and shot the water dragon he had formed at the thing and much to his dismay, it shot fire and blocked his attack.

As his water turned to steam Hidan jumped up and lunged at the monster. He just barely missed it. He jumped up and attacked it again,and this time he cut it in half. As the creature started to fix itself, Kisame shot another water dragon at it.

Once again the thing shot fire back but this time the water started to overpower the flame. Kisame noticed this and thought they had it but as soon as it was back together, its fire got stronger and the water evaporated again.

As kisame dodged the attack he thought of what just happened. Then it hit him. He jumped back and got three water dragons ready. "Hidan" he yelled "cut it in half again."

Hidan caught onto the plan and did as he was told. He jumped up, filled his scythe with chakra, and lunged at it cutting it in half again. Hidan landed on his feet in time to see Kisame shoot all of the dragons at the creature.

He watched one dragon get blocked by a fire wall while the other two hit home. The creature screeched in pain. Then the third dragon broke through the fire wall and it screamed even louder. It slowly started to disappear.

The water stopped and the creature,now gasping for air, raised its staff to attack again. Just as it was about to attack when its staff disolved. It fell out of the air, but it was gone before it even hit the ground.

After it was gone Kisame watched Hidan as he stabbed his foot, made a Jashin symbol with the blood, stabbed himself in the chest with the sword, and layed there in the middle of the symbol muttering some kind of prayer.

With Tobi and Kakuzu;

Although childish at heart, Tobi was alot smarter than everyone thought. He make act like a doofus but when it came to fighting, he was well oiled machine, in both min and body.

Tobi knew this would be a quick fight because of his sharingan. Kakuzu made a shadow clone and tried to cut the huge snake but his sword broke.

'Obviously' Tobi thought 'the snakes skin just has to be virtually indestructable otherwise this would be too easy..'Then Tobi thought 'what could it's weakness possibly be.' He jumped out of the way as the snake tried to smash him.

He looked at the snakes head and activated his sharingan as Kakuzu stabbed the snakes right eye. Tobi watched it screech in pain. After it finished its ear splittng scream, it snapped its jaw shut and smashed Kakuzu with its tail.

'Thats it' Tobi thought. "Kakuzu wrap it up with that thread of yours" he yelled. Kakuzu pulled down his mask and let hundreds of threads fall out of his mouth. Tobi distracted the snake while Kakuzu started to wrap it up tail first.

The snake didn't notice until the thread was up to the bottom of its jaw. Then Tobi made two shadow clones. They both pulled out swords. One stabbed the snakes good eye and the other stabbed the bad one.

As it screeched in pain Tobi rushed to it. He pulled out his own sword and just as the snake began to close its mouth, Tobi jammed his sword through the top of it. It screamed and thrashed, breaking Kakuzus thread. The snake thrashed around until it had no strength left. It fell and as its head hit the floor Tobi and kakuzu sat down and tried to relax.

With Pein and Konan:

Pein rushed over and attacked the shadow creature with a chakra sword. It disappeared right before he landed the blow. Konan looked around and saw the monster reappear. She split her arms into sheets of paper and shot at the creature like a machine gun. As the paper stabbed through the creature it charged at her and slamed her against the glass box.

Its arm streched out to hit Pein but he quickly dodged it. The arm the turned and tried to grab him out of the air. He dodged it again but the arm kept following him. Pein got frustrated because, no matter where he went the arm followed him.

Eventually Pein messed up and the arm grabbed his leg, slammed him onto Konan, and threw him into the air. When he hit the ground the beast Punched him, making a small crater in the floor.

Pein stood to his feet and watched the creature disappear again. "That's it" he yelled. He bit his thumb till it started to bleed then he did several hand signs. His chakra started to glow around him. The monster reappeared and streched its arm to punch him, but this time Pein pulled his fist back and knocked the arm away. He smirked and watched as the creature pulled its arm back with a screech of pain.

Blinded by rage, the beast charged at him. As it got closer he put his bleeding thumb and middle finger together. Just as it got close enough to attack he said "that's enough" and snapped. There was a sudden blinding flash of light.

When the light cleared Konans looked at where her husband was standing, not knowing what had happened or what to expect. She watched as Pein stood there with his arms crossed, and a triumphent smile on his face.

There were four orange beams shooting up around him and inside of one was the shadow beast, thrashing and screaming, as it began to turn into ashs. Pein said with a menacing grin on his face "elemental style: flare jutsu, minor defence." After the creature was reduced to ashes, Pein kept the attack up and watched as the ashes were disintegrated.

Soon there was nothing left of it. Pein let the jutsu die down, then he walked over and sat next to Konan. He put his arm around her and let her put her head on his shoulder. Pein let out a sign of relief then said "and now, we play the waiting game" as he and Konan looked at the portal Itachi had gone through before the fight.

A/N1: The next chapter will have the introduction of the new organization and will be where Nolena finally gets rescued so that i can get on with the rest of the story.

A/N1: I'll start makeing another chapter as soon as I get at least two more reviews so click that review button. It only takes 60 seconds. Lol just kidding.


	4. Chapter 4:Butoski's wrath revealed

Characters

Nolena belongs to Nightmareish Rain

Casana belongs to Princess Teah

Akatsuki new recruits belong to me(They're in one of the next two chapters)

Everyone else belongs to the guy at Atari who created them(Can't remember his name

-sweatdrop-) Just joking, I have no idea who made them but it wasn't me.

A/N1: I'm going to try spacing in this chapter so review telling me if I space too much or too little.

A/N2:I'm sorry it's late but my grandpa beat my maw maw and she's living with us. Then I fell through the windshield of our truck while washing it. The school tried to blame me for pulling a fire alarm and only recently did they drop the charges for lack of evidence but I'm finally back

Thank you Princess Teah and Nightmareish Rain for reviewing, and cuz I'll help you start a story when I come to visit.

Itachi opened his eyes, his tsukuyomi making his eyes shine brightly with anger and hatered. In front of him was a door that reached up to the ceiling with a lit torch on either side, with a lock even bigger than the one on the glass box.

"Nothing can stop me from getting to you, you son of a bitch" Itachi growled "you will pay!"

Itachi raised his hand over his head. Chakra poured out and formed a sword. Lightning flashed and Itachi brought the sword down cutting the lock in half. He kicked the door open and slowly walked into the dimmly lit room letting the sword disappear.

The door slammed shut behind him but he didn't turn around. He kept his calm expression letting only his glare and the look in his eyes show anger.

Then someone started to clap slowly. Clap... clap... clap... clap... the sound filled the room. Itachi's sharingan homed in on a man standing in the back of the room.

The man jumped into the air and did a flip, landing a few feet away from Itachi.

He started to laugh. Itachi was close enough to see that the man was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and pants. He also had a black hood and black cape.

As the man laughed lightning flashed, illuminating his face. His hood cast a shadow over everything above the bottom of his nose.

" So..." the man said" this is the infamous Itachi Uchiha and his deadly sharingan." The man disappeared and reappeared inchs away from Itachi's face.

He looked Itachi in the eye and said in a sarcastic tone " fearsome."

" Yes, and you must be the asshole who took my girl" Itachi said. The man began to laugh again.

" Ah, where are my manners" the man asked. " I don't know but you sure as shit weren't using them when you kidnapped Nolena" Itachi snapped. The man put his hands out to his sides and fire erupted in torches around the room. "Ahhhh... somones a little angry" he said as if he were talking to a three year old.

" Oh" he said " and I want your friends to see this." He snapped his fingers and the walls turned white. Itachi saw several of his fellow Akatsuki members jump as portals opened in front of them, allowing them to see and hear what was happening in the room.

Itachi looked further up the wall and saw Nolena chained up behind a barrier staring down at him. he began to grit his teeth

Itachi's attention was pulled back to the man as he jumped back a few feet.

" As I was saying" he started " Where are may manners? I am Rakiri, 18th seat of Butoski." Itachi simply stared at him.

" Ah" he said " allow me to explain. Butoski was formed not too long ago. Our seats are what tell what rank and level of power we have. We have 18 members. As you can plainly tell from that fact, I am the weakest. Don't let the roll fool you though, I specialize in transformation. We were formed with two motives. One, to destroy Akatsuki..."

He looked up at the wall to see Pein glaring at him Which made laugh. When he finished he continued "... the second, to take your place and capture the jinchuriki."

" Well" Itachi said " I'll make this a fair fight since you told me your the weakest." Itachi smirked and his sharingan dissapeared turning his eyes to thier normal shade of black.

"Oh-ho" Rakiri said " you've been overestimating yourself since you got that deadly disease cured. Well I'll soon cure you of that oroblem as well." Itachi was surprised that he knew he had a disease, and even more surprised that he knew he had recently gotten it cured.

Rakiri hunched over. His body began to shake as lightning flashed again. He looked up at Itachi and dark matter started to float off his body. " Y-your going to die now" he said. His voice was cracking as it got deeper. It sounded monsterous.

Rakiri's skin turned pitch black. His muscles got bigger and his hands turned to claws. Then a sphere of darkness enveloped around him.

The sphere cracked and shattered. There in the place of the sphere was a big black wolf. It lunged at Itachi.

He pulled out his sword just in time as the wolfs claws slammed on it. He looked into the wolf's deep red eyes.

"Fire style: Super pheonix flower jutsu" Itachi yelled. He put his thumb and pointer finger together. Itachi sucked in as much air as he could a rerouted his chakra to his hands. He blew air through the hole he made and fireballs shot out at Rakiri.

The wolf opened his mouth and sucked in the fire. He stuck out his chest and got ready to let it out. Itachi's eyes widened as it shot out a huge black fire ball.

Itachi didn't notice the wolf diappear while he dodged the fire ball. He felt a breeze blow past him. He jumped as Rakiri's claws lashed out of a black portal.

Itachi pulled out a kunai knife and ran at the wolf. It quickly dodged him and disappeared again. 'I underestimated him' Itachi thought ' he's way too fast. There's only one thing I can do. If I make a mistake I'm dead.'

Itachi dodged a claw just in time and watched as it sank back into the portal. "Sharingan" Itachi mumered. 'This is it' he thought.

He closed his eyes and pulled out a sword. He waited for the right time. Suddenly Itachi opened his eyes. He thrust his sword behind him.

There was a loud scream of pain and the middle of the back of Itachi's cloak was torn off. Itachi pulled his sword forward and turned around. "It worked" Itachi said with a grin.

The wolf was in front of him with it's mouth wide open, glaring at him. There was a hole in the middle of it's forhead where Itachi's sword had been.

Rakiri fell out of the portal and onto the ground. Itachi raised his sword to finish him and when another black sphere engulfed him.

It flew back a few yards and cracked. This time it opened into a portal.

There was a loud roar and Itachi looked up at Zetsu. Zetsu wiped the blood from his mouth. He frowned and nodded before picking up one of the dragons wings.

Itachi looked away as Zetsu opened his mouth. There was another loud roar. 'Yep, that canabalistic pig is right' He thought 'That's all it can be.'

A big arm shot out of the portal. "I knew it" Zetsu Yelled.

Slowly a giant black dragon crawled out. The red eyes had been replaced by blue ones. It stomped and roared. In an evil booming voice Rakiri said "Impressive huh."

"I'll still kill you" Itachi said. The dragon started to laugh. Itachi glared at him when he felt a small gust of wind.

He heard Nolena gasp and he screamed out in pain.

He felt like he was being crushed. He looked down and his eyes widened. A large black hand had sprouted from the ground and was wrapped around him.

"Since you can barley breath I'll answer the question your undoutably thinking without you having to ask. You didn't see this coming because I have faster reflexes than that sharingan can keep up with."

He raised his foot and grinned at the struggling Itachi.

Itachi closed his eyes and whispered something.

"Praying, huh" Rakiri said with a laugh. He slammed his foot down and crushed Itachi. He grinned at Pein.

He simply turned to Konan and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Without even looking he pointed behind the dragon.

His smile faded and he turned around in time to look into Itachi's tsukuyomi. "Matsarasu sharingan." Itachi said.

Rakiri screamed in pain as black flames engulfed him over and over and over. As Itachi stopped and the smoke cleared he saw Rakiri hunched over in pain. "That it" Itachi asked "pathetic." "I'm... not done... yet" Rakiri said inbetween gasps of breath.

He he crouched down began to shake. He cried out as rings of lightning wrapped around his biceps, stomach, and thighs. He stood up and the lightning faded away. He pulled his hood down. He had sky blue eyes, a fairly young complextion, and spiky blond hair.

He ripped off his sleeves off showing off his large mucsles. He held out his arm and a long shadow streched in the air. He closed his hand around the bottom of the shadow and it turned into a huge sword. It was 5 ft long and an inch wide.

"Am I to be intimidated by this." Itachi said while throwing off his cloak. He was wearing a shinobi vest and pants. He was wearing a black mesh shirt under the vest. He made a hand sign and a shadow streched out making a sword just like Rakiri's.

Rakiri looked at the sword confused. As if reading his mind Itachi pointed to his eye. "Oh" Rakiri said. They rushed at each other and thier swords collided. Rakiri jumped as Itachi overpowered him.

He raised his sword and charged. Itachi dodged him and slammed his own sword down narrowly missing Rakiri.

Rakiri jumped back and chakra surrounded him. He disappeared.

He reappeared in front of Itachi and thrust his sword at Itachis head. He leaned over in time to only get a small cut on his cheek.

He dodged Rakiri over and over. Rakiri was moving too fast for him to counter-attack. Then a chunk of his hair fell to the ground. "What's the matter, Am I too powerful for you" he asked.

Itachi did a back-flip using his foot to knock back Rakiri's sword, and looked at Tobi. Tobi pointed to his eye hole and Itachi nodded. He closed his eyes whispered "bakuyomi." Rakiri watched with a confused yet worried look in his eyes.

Itachi slowly opened his eyes. His iris (the colored part of your eye) had turned black with a red six pointed star. In the middle of the star was a hexagon with triangles on each side and a small black dot in the middle of that. He shot out in front of Rakiri so fast he was a blur. He grabbed the back of Rakiris head and forced him to look into his eyes.

Rakiri stared into Itachi's eyes and opened his mouth to scream. Itachi cut off the scream by yelling "death gaze." Rakiri eyes widened and narrowed. Itachi let go and Rakiri fell to the floor.

"You forgot who you were dealing with" Itachi said as looked to the wall. Pein gave him the thumbs up right before the image faded. His eyes went back to normal.

He looked up at Nolena as the barrier fell and she broke the chains. She jumped down and ran to Itachi. He gave her a long kiss. When they pulled apart he fell to his knees. She sat beside him and laid his head down in her lap. One by one the Akatsuki members came into the room. When Zetsu got there Nolena helped Itachi up. "I wonder why the tower hasn't fell since Rakiri is dead" Tobi asked.

The tower began to shake. "You had to ask didn't you, dumbass" Pein yelled. "Come on lets just go" Nolena said. "Alright" Pein said back rolling his eyes. They each vanished and reappeared at the hideout.

Without another word Itachi and Nolena went to the room they shared and Pein went to his office. Deidara, Casana, Zetsu, and Tobi went to the living room to watch tv and everyone else went to the cafeteria to get dinner.

Review. It makes me happy. :p

A/N1: I made up bakuyomi, it's not a spoiler or anything.

A/N2: I'm going on vacation this Thursday. I'm going to be relaxing so I'll have alot of time to write the story. I'll be pumping out chapters once or twice a week to make up for lost time.


	5. Chapter 5:The morning meeting

A/N1:I've been gone for a long time I know. Its on my schedule. The eigth grade is hard. Ill be in and out but the story will continue. Butoskiwill not be forgoten.

Characters

blah blah you know the deal by now.

Disclaimer: Im thirteen sue me.

Itachi got up the next morning. He sat in bed and then got up to get in the shower. He grabbed Nolena's bra off the top of the lampshade and threw it onto the bed, to wake her up. "Get up we're late for the meeting Pein set up" he said.

He got out of the shower and got dressed. When he finally stumbled into the meeting room Hidan looked at him and said," Your late shithead, why'd you sleep so late."

Itachi was in no mood for this and simply replied, "Nolena and I were a little busy. Nothing youd know about you emo freak."

Hidan stood up and opened his mouth but the sight of Pein walking in the door shut him up. "Alright sleeping beauty is up, now wheres princess" Pein asked.

Nolena walked in with two cups on coffee. "Yeah I'm here, now what was so important that you had to drag me out of bed."

"Well we know Butoski is strong. So we need new recruits. I've already gotten my copy of the bingo book so, Kisame wake your ass up and read me a list of s-ranked ninja or higher" he said.

With a groan kisame grabbed the book and began reading. "Misako Haruto, double s-rank member of the seven demon ninja swordsmen." Pein thought about it and decided he was perfect. "Hanato Jakuri, s-ranked an-." "Let me stop you there" Pein interjected "Itachi and I are triple s-ranked, Konan, Kisame, and Deidara are double s-ranked. The rest of you are s-ranked so we got enough of them."

"Alright,"Kisame continued "Kinamora shinen double s." Pein nodded. "Ohh I think you'll like this one" Kisame said in a pleasant tone. "Itaro Misuboka, triple s, wanted in three villages for countless murders. He also comes with and acomplice. Shinakay Fugakuji, double s, master of several fire justus and wanted in two villages."

"Alright" Pein said "we got four, that's it. We have all we need. Konan come to my office and help me think of where we'll bring them and ways to make me seem cool and mysterious." She laughed at the comment on the way out and with that they left the room.

Deidara had been staring at Casana for a while now and, now that the meeting was done, he finally went over and grabbed her hand. With a giggle she walked out with him and everyone else went to train. If it took Itachi that much power to kill they're weakest member then they had their work cut out for them.

(The room is dark and only seventeen pairs of eyes are visible.)

"Sir we lost Rakiri."

"Yes" said a deep voice "but he was a fool. He couldn't wait and did this too early and look where it got him."

"Sir what are we to do now?"

"We wait and strike when the time is right. Although" he said as an image of Itachi fighting Rakiri suddenly appeared "he seems like he'll be a thorn in our side. And he's obviosly insulting us. Ginta, the next time they make a large mobitalization, see what you can make of him."

"Yes sir."

(Eyes slowly, one by one start to disappear.)

A/N1: Alright thats what all the waiting was for. It suck I know but please leave good reviews.


	6. Chapter 6:The new recruits

**Akatsuki vs the New Organization**

A/N1: I'll be more active in my story now. I'm happy and have my own laptop now. I'm not happy about everything and my life is a little bit crazy right now.

Characters

You know who belongs to who.

Disclaimer: You know they aint mine.

Hanato, kinamora, Itaro, and Shinakay were standing in a small opening in a thick forest. Four emencely powerful ninja brought together by the decision of one man.

Itachi and Konan were standing side by side, about six feet apart. Konan was leaning against a tree while Itachi was sitting on a branch in the tree next to it.

Itaro, who had been standing upside down in a tree to pass the time, finally jumped down and said "I like the offer and Shinakay has always wanted to be in your group, but it was to my understanding, that we would meet you leader."

Pein had been standing behind a tree and heard this. To let them know he wasn't in the mood for fun and games, he let off some of his chakra.

He smiled, as he saw Itaro's eyes shoot open. "Well if you wanted to see me" he started "then here I am. I'm not going to mince words. It is a privledge to join Akatsuki and not one that many have."

Itachi and Konan, on cue, began letting off their chakra.

Pein then started again,"You'll have to be able to fight someone this kind of power." Pein let of some more chakra. Itaros mouth fell open. How could anyone have this much power.

"If you can fight this then you'll surprise." Then he let off all of his chakra. Trees began shaking and Hanato fell to his knees.

"You" Pein said in a slightly angered voice "none of you will ever be this good. You can train all you like but it won't happen. If you feel froggy, then jump, but I won't hold back. If you can actually beat me then you deserve to run Akatsuki. Now we have a deal?"

Itaro nodded. Pein gave an evil grin. Konan shivered, she loved when he got like this.

Itachi jumped behind her and whispered in her ear,"stay focused."

"One last thing" Pein added "there is a group that we're fighting and you'll all probably die."

"Yeah well I don't care as long as theres food, a place to sleep, and a good fights" Kinamora said.

A/N1: Well thats it. I'm about to become a beta and edit my cousins story. I'll have another chapter soon.


	7. Chapter 7: The battle

**Akatsuki vs the New Organization**

A/N1: well another chapter. Sorry but to you newcomers, if there are any, I accidently deleted chapter 1. When I go back to my house I'll see if I can get it back. If anyone can give me tips on how to do this, It would help.

Characters

Nolena=Nightmareish Rain

Casana=Princess Teah

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

Itachi and Nolena had been training all day. Itachi wasn't trying and Nolena was dead on her feet.

"Wow" she said "this is embarrasing." She was about to charge again when she heard something in the bushs.

She imediatly spun around. She snapped her finger and started making x's in the air. Fire and lighting started flying in through the trees and bushs.

"Damn Nolena" Itachi said in surprise "I know you can do magic. You don't have to show me."

"Give your girlfriend a break. She found me and I didn't even let off chakra."

A man wearing black clothes jumped down.

"Why are you here" Itachi asked "your a member of Butoski I presume."

"Yes and I'm not here to attack anyone but you" he said "our leader was interested in how you killed Rakiri. He saw through it and realized you weren't fighting your full potential."

"Yes, but that is of no importance" Itachi said.

"Well, before we start," the Butoski member said "I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Ginta Horoishi of Butoski. I'm number 7. Second, why would you hold back anduse your eyes instead of going all out and simply destroying Rakiri?"

Itachi fired up his sharingan and answered "Why did I kill my clan? Why does my brother continue to try and kill me? It's to test my strength. I could never use my abilities because I would go blind. Now I can't so I saw how strong my eyes have become. Nolena step back and report him, this won't take long."

"Pein, we have a high ranking Butoski member and Itachi is about to confront him" Nolena reported.

"Well then let him handle it. You get back here and let him do his thing." Pein said back.

Nolena wanted to stay but Itachi pointed in the direction of the hideout. She could tell it was an order and no matter how much she wanted to stay, she couldn't disobey her master. She took one last look at them and walked away.

Ginta took the first move. He jumped forward and went for Itachis throat. Itachi jumped out of the way and retaliated. He punched him in the face and disappeared.

Ginta looked around. He heard Itachi say something that he couldn't make out then he heard "Water-style water clone smash."

Itachi appeared in front of him and exploded, water flying everywhere. The real Itachi jumped down and looked at Gintas body.

He smiled which confused Itachi. What was there to be happy about? Unless, he thought, but he couldn't finish the thought because the man on the ground in front of him exploded ripping Itachi apart.

Ginta smiled. "You should have realized sooner, alot of people in Butoski have their own specialties. Mine happened to be explosions." He was about to jump away when he realized something. There was no blood, the ground was covered in feathers, not blood.

The feathers began to move. Crows flew out of the pile of feathers and began to fly over him. As they touched they began to form something. A mouth apeared in the middle of them. As skin formed around it he eard it say "I figured it out just in time. Thanks for the tip."

Itachi was right above him and he looked mad. "Tsukuyomi" he whispered.

When the crows finished making his body he drew a sword and disappeared. Ginta glared at where Itachi had been, drew his sword, and then disappeared as well.

There were flashes in the air where thier blades met. Explosions blasted where they were performing jutsus. Blood was flying everywhere.

They both fell to the ground landing on thier feet. Blood covered both of them. They glared at each other. Itachi smiled. Ginta jumped away as black flames began exploding everywhere.

One flame got him but he used a substitution just in time. He appeared in front of Itachi and sliced his throat.

Before he had time to think he had won water started leaking out. He jumped out of the way as Itachis water clone exploded.

Ginta did a few hand signs and then the ground around him exploded. They disappeared again. They fought and fought. It seemed it would never end.

This time when blood flew out Itachi fell to the ground. He struggled to get up. As he stood up Ginta landed in front of him. Itachi closed his eyes.

"Praying, huh" Ginta asked. Without opening his eyes Itachi said " you guys always think I'm praying."

At first Ginta was confused. Then his eyes shot open. "OH SHIT!" Ginta yelled jumping out of the way.

Itachi opened his eyes letting his Bakuyomi show. Ginta threw his hood and cape off revealing his green eyes and nut brown hair. He looked to be in his late 20's. He pulled out a second sword and braced himself.

Imediatly Itachi was on him, his speed was unimaginable. Thier swords clashed, his strength was unimaginable.

He made two shadow clones to help him. Together they held Itachi back. Itachi overpowered them but they all jumped away in time.

Ginta made seven more clones. Itachi lunged at them fighting so fast it seemed he was everywhere a once fighting each one at the same time.

More and more clones formed Itachi fight each one with ease. Ginta kept making more because if one died then Itachi would overpower the rest.

Finally at eighty-six clones Ginta gained the upper hand when one was able to get Itachi in the leg. The clones slowly started taking over. As he stared to lose the control he jumped back.

He closed his eyes again. "Looks like I'll have to take it up a notch." He said. He started to open his eyes and said "Trakuyomi" when a he heard someone say "Elemtal-style: disma jutsu, medium attack."

A huge ray of black energy shot out engulfing over half of the clones. Smaller rays shot off the original destroying the rest. "Don't let them know all of your tricks." Pein said.

The rest of Akatsuki walked out of the woods. "Itachi you should know better. Use the abilities in those damn eyes." Pein said.

Ginta looked at all of them. "Bye" he said before disappearing. Itachi glared at where he had been. "Alright lets go home" Pein said.

"What the fuck" Hidan yelled "your going to set up a god damn meeting at early fucking o'clock when we could talk about the shit right here. It's so damn stupid it pisses me off."

"Hidan shut up" Zetsu stated. "Whatever, I swear to Jashin I'll kill someone if I have to get up early" he mumbled as everyone started to go back to the hideout.

* * *

A/N1: Well there we go. Please review, enjoy, don't flame even if it's horrible. I try my best.

A/N2: If you haven't noticed already, I accidently deleted chapter 1. When I get home I'll see if I can get it back.


	8. Chapter 8: The bad morning

**Akatsuki vs the New Organization**

A/N1: I'm about to start school again so the story will be slow. It won't take six months again. (I hope)-sweatdrop-

A/N2: I don't know anyting about the tailed demons abilities. Anything in this chapter or any others is completely made up or a really good guess.

character: You know them

Disclaimer: Yep

* * *

It was early morning. Pein had just woke up. He was tired from his late night. It was hard getting four people new rooms here.

Everyone was at breakfast. The new recruits were socializing when Pein went into the kitchen. When he walked out with a plate of pancakes and sausage, half a pancake hanging from his mouth, he found everything in chaos.

Hidan had his scythe out and was screaming at Itaro, Konan and Kakuzu holding him back.

"I'm not scared of you" Itaro said "let him go guys, I can handle him. Hey throw in the blond girl with the bombs and maybe I'll go easy."

Casana grabbed Diedaras arm just in time to hold him back. "I'm guy unn" he screamed "and I'll kick your ass."

"I can take anyone in this room" Itaro stated not even looking at him.

Then something unexpected happened. Itachi stood up and said "don't say something you don't want to follow through with" looking straight past him.

"I'll fight anyone in here" Itaro said. In an instant Pein was beside him still holding his breakfast.

He swallowed the pancake he had in his mouth. "You sure about that tough guy" he said. Itaro glared at him but sat back down.

Shinakay ran in the room. "Itaro you forgot to take medi-" she paused and looked around the room. "Well I see I was a little late" she said with a sigh. She threw him the bottle.

He took a pill and within moments the angered look on his face faded. Hidan sat down still glaring at him.

Tobi walked in the room singing "Tobi Tobi is a good boy. Tobi Tobi is a good boy." He looked around. "Tobi didn't do it " he screamed. Pein grabbed him before he could run away.

"Tobi, did you find out anything about what I told you" he asked. "Tobi found out lots." Pein stood there."Are you going to tell me" he finally asked.

"Sure" Tobi squealed "the jutsu you did worked. All the tailed demons have been released from thier hosts. Well except the nine tail. Anyway the five tail has been spotted terrorizing a little town not too far from the leaf village."

Pein was shocked. How did it actually work? Why did it not work on the nine tail? Peins thought were interupted by Tobi when he said"We better hurry" in that childish voice of his "I'm sure Butoski has caught wind of it too."

For once Tobi was right. There was no way Butoski wouldn't find out. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to do that jutsu.

"Don't worry" Hidan said "we already have the one tail." Konan hit him in the back of the head. "If they have the five tail and we have the one tail then who do you think has more power there. We are all about power and if we don't have it then what do we have."

Everyone started walking to thier rooms to get ready except for Hidan. "DOES EVERYONE WANT TO PISS ME THE FUCKING HELL OFF TODAY! DAMN IT YOUR ALL A BUNCH OF ASSHOLES!!!!!!!"

"Shut up Hidan" Zetsu yelled back. Hidan shook his head in anger. Finally he sucked it up and went to get ready with the rest of them.

Right before they set out they made sure every one was ready. When they were done they left. It wasn't too long because Pein teleported them just a mile or two away from the village.

"Where do we start" Konan asked "If I were a viscious angry dolphin horse with five tails and uncontrollable power where would I be?"

"Tobi would be right behind the people looking for him" Tobi said. Deidara punched him and turned around. Sure enough there was the demon glaring and growling at them. "Oops" Tobi said just as Deidara punched him again.

Everyone jumped out of the way except Tobi and Deidara. Deidara looked at the demon. "Tobi" Deidara said. "Yes senpai." Tobi answered. "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN WHEN I'M AROUND YOU, YOU IDIOT UNN" He yelled back.

They jumped out of the way and joined the others. They watched as the demon lunged at them.

* * *

A/N1: What do you think? Pretty aweful huh. Well thats all I got. You can not like it but don't flame it. Please leave good reviews. They make me happy. Barely anyone likes it enough to review so I'll try my best on the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: The fivetail

**Akatsuki vs the New Organiztion**

A/N1: This is another fight scene. It gets tiring but theres only gonna be more and more.

A/N2: Sasuke never left the leaf village in this. Through tons of training he got the mangekeyo sharingan but he never got the second curse mark.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did but I don't.

Characters: I'm not saying it again. You know the deal.

* * *

Well it was obvious Diedara was pissed. As the akatsuki members swarmed the dolphin-headed horse, you could hear him yelling "Always has to be a fight. We better go to a bar after this or I swear someones gonna die."

He was about to yell some more when one of the of its many tails slammed him into a tree.

"I bet that shit hurt" Hidan said as more and more trees started piling on Deidara from the vibrations. He jumped just in time to only get a scratch on his face from another tail.

Tobi stood there looking at Deidara. It took him completely by surprise when a blast of chakra shot past and hit his face. Things went blurry. He felt his face. "Oh shit" he screamed, "you better not have broke Tobis mask."

Pein and Konan double teamed it and were able to get it down to the ground. Imediatly KIsame, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Sasori, and Nolena were on each tail. As the demon thrashed around it carried them all several yards, into a clearing fro m the forest, before it started calm down.

Pein did several hand signs and his hand began to glow. "Uh sir.." Tobi began putting his mask back on "remember where I told you that town was close too?"

"Yes it was near the Le.." he started. His hand stopped glowing as he turned his head in the direction Tobi was looking. "Well, at least its where the nine-tail jinchuriki is." Pein said.

Just as he was about to say something else blood shot out of his mouth. He blinked, obviously pissed off. He looked around. Everyone was staring at him.

He looked down to see three of the demons tails stabbed through his body. He looked back and forth from the demon to his stomach.

"You didn't" he said glaring at it. The dolphin-horse snarled at him and lifted him off the ground, before stabbing another tail through his shoulder.

"Where's that last one going?" Pein asked "My other shoulder. My head, that would be creative. My lung, come on try me." The final tail shot forward. At the same time Pein enveloped his hand in chakra and caught it right in front of his chest. "Come on, my heart, thats so predictable" he complained.

As he struggle between the Akatsuki leader and the demon continued Pein started looking around. "Hello, leader of your organization trying to keep a giant freak of nature from killing him" he yelled. They still just stood there. "Akatsuki" he screamed "attack."

Without another word they all pulled out kunai knives and swarmed the beast.

(Inside the leaf village)

Sakura ran through the streets. She rounded a corner and ran right into Naruto. "Naruto I've been looking everywhere for you" She said between breaths "The Akatsuki are right outside the village gates."

"What" Naruto asked like it was nothing " is this a joke? Come onm I'm on my way to see Hinata, I don't have time for this." "No really" she replied "they're all there. There's even some we don't even know. Come on I'll show you, just don't tell Sasuke because Itachi's there."

"Well a little late for that" Sasuke said. He disappeared before they could say anything.

(Back outside the village)

Tobi and Itachi were exhausting themselves. Black flames were erupting all around the five-tailed demon. They had managed to get Pein down and he was throwing all sorts of forbidden jutsu. Nolena was setting off every spell she could. Everyone else was trying thier best to take the creature down.

Kinamora stabbed the demon in its back heel. Blood flew everywhere as they all jumped on it. Imediatly, Pein did the hand signs and his palm started glowing again. He jammed it on the demons forhead.

It slowly started to disentigrate. Konan pulled open a scroll. A stream of light started to flow to the scroll. As the light started to fade the demon disappeared.

Sasuke appeared just before Naruto and Sakura. All of Akatsuki looked over at them.

"Perfect" Pein said "the nine tail jinchuriki. Konan give me something for this Pein and maybe we can get two in one day."

"Sorry but I'm out" She replied. "We have to return to the hideout. Let Itachi and Tobi stay and have some fun. We have to get you patched up."

They all disappeared. "Tobi hasn't fought with Sasuke since he was little" he exclaimed.

Sasuke nearly crapped himself when he saw that Tobi was an Uchiha.

"Oh let Tobi get him this time. Please Itachi. I'm sure his big brother would love a break from his 'revenge'" he begged. "Knock yourself out" he said streching "just don't hurt him too bad. He needs to have enough energy for his 'revenge' on the murderer of his clan." They started to laugh. Itachi sat down on a tree branch.

Sasuke rushed at him but Tobi grabbed him and threw him on the ground. "Don't you want to play with cousin Tobi."

Before he let him answer he threw him on the wall to the village. Itachi made clones that grabbed Naruto and Sakura. "Uh, uh. This is Tobis fight."

Tobi smiled. "This is going to be so fun" he said.

* * *

A/N1: I don't know anything about how to extract tailed demons so I just guessed.

Review please.


	10. Chapter 10: Tobis story

**Akatsuki vs the new organization**

A/N1: I have no excuse for being late. During the school year things are a bit hectic.

A/N2: I'm the worst writer in the world but I love what I do.

* * *

Tobi was happy to be able to fight. He hadn't got to fight Sasuke in a long time. He rushed to the wall and grabbed him by the throat before he fell.

"Why" Sasuke asked' "why would you help him kill our clan?" Tears filled his eyes. For so long he thought he and Itachi were the only ones left. Now he finds out he had an acomplice.

Tobi laughed. "Oh thats hurts Sasuke" he said. "I tried so hard to stop him. He wasn't too happy when he started the attack and realized there was another person with the same eyes as his. We fought for hours, matching blow to blow. Finally he got me. If he had decided to check my body he would have found out I was still alive. It was only recently he found out that I was an uchiha to."

(6 months ago)

_It was a normal day at the hideout. Tobi was talking to Deidara. Deidara got angry and punched him. _

_His mask went loose and Deidara saw part of his face. Tobi grabbed it and ran out of the room. "Hey Hidan, lets go see what's under that mask" he Deidara said. "Alright, let's hit it" he replied, hoping over the couch. _

_They followed Tobi down the hall. They chased him past Pein and Konans past Kakuzus room. Finally they ran past Itachis room(Nolena hadn't joined yet).Tobi ran into his room and got his mask back on._

_"You wait here in case he makes a run for it" Deidara said to Hidan. Deidara walked into Tobis room._

_There were sounds of a struggle. "GIVE ME THAT MASK!!!!" "NO!" "JUST TAKE IT OFF!!!" "NOOOO!!!!" "GOTCHA!" "NO NO NO NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"Oh my god" Deidara said running out of the room "Itachi, Itachi, Itachi. "NO DEIDARA PLEASE" Tobi screamed. _

_Itachi walked out of his room. "What" he asked. Deidara threw the mask at him and stepped back. "You missed one" he said. "What"he asked again._

_Tobi ran out of his room clutching his face. He looked around. Itachis eyes shot open when he saw Tobis sharingan._

_Tobi went pale. "No. All these years I've tried to stay alive, ruined."_

_Itachi started to walk towards Tobi. "NO!!!" Tobi screamed running in the other direction._

_Deidaras smile faded. "Deidara I think you went too far this time" Hidan said frowning "he's going to kill him." _

_Itachi followed him down down the hall. Tobi ran into a dead end. Itachi walked up to him. Tobi closed his eyes as Itachi grabbed his chin. _

_Tobi held his breath, waiting for a sword to be jammed through his chest or his throat to be crushed. Instead Itachi just tilted his head at different angles. _

_"I really did miss one. I thought I killed you. Hmm" he said. He thought for a moment before he turned to walk away. _

_"Wait, your not going to kill Tobi" he asked. "Do you want me to" Itachi Replied. "No" Tobi said. "Then I see no reason to" Itachi replied._

(Today)

"HELLO!!" Sasuke yelled. " Oh" Tobi said shaking his head " Tobi must have zoned out."

"Alright it's my turn" Itachi stated. "Awwwww" Tobi whined.

He went over to the tree and Itachi walked over to where Sasuke was. He stood up coughing and got ready to fight.

"This is it" Itachi said " now we end it."

Sasukes Tsukuyomi exploded across his eye.

* * *

Well that's it. Please review. I'm going to put up another chapter or two tonight.


	11. Chapter11:Uchiha blood &Jinchuriki tears

**Akatsuki vs The New Organization**

A/N1: I've been watching the shippuden (I don't read the manga) and I've learned alot of things. I'm going to start adding them in to make things more interesting. Not in this chapter but in the ones that follow.

A/N2: I can't remember if it was my cousin who asked me this or someone else but, Tsukuyomi is one ability of the mangekeyo sharingan, not the other way around. I said it was in this story not the actual show. I said that so I could have the names go together for Itachis abilities. Tsukuyomi, Bakuyomi, etc., etc.

* * *

"Finally I can have my revenge" Sasuke said "I've waited so long but now we're gonna end it." Itachi's sharingan came over his eye. He wasn't trying to underestimate Sasuke but he needed to wait a bit longer before he could use his tsukuyomi.

"Chidori" Sasuke said as a ball of lightning appeared in his hand. "NOW" he screamed over the sound of the lightning as he got ready to charge "YOU WILL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He ran at Itachi at full speed. Itachi jumped out of the way but Sasuke turned and ran at where he was going to land and got him with a direct hit.

Itachi grabbed Sasukes arm which had gone through his body. He yanked it out of him and lifted Sasuke over his head spinning him by his arm. He threw Sasuke towards the forest.

Sasuke landed on his feet, firing up another chidori, and charged Itachi yet again. Itachi did a chidori too. The only difference from Sasukes chidori was that Itachis was red.

He ran at Sasuke and they collided. Lightning shot in every direction andtheir gazes met. Itachi let his own tsukuyomi flow across his eye. They jumped into the air throwing punches and kicks still waiting for one or the other to let their chidori fade.

Sasuke was the first one to fall. Itachi took advantage of it and tried to slam his chidori down over him. Sasuke jumped it the nick of time and watched as a huge crater formed where he was just standing. Itachi appeared behind him and grabbed him.

Sasuke tried to kick him but he stopped as he saw the real Itachi in front of him. His eyes widened as the one holding him exploded. Water and blood flew everywhere.

Sasuke threw his arms out to catch himself. He quickly got up and blocked as Itachi nearly grabbed his throat.

Itachi felt a weird sensation. His eyes widened as blood began dripping from Sasukes eye. He Jumped back as black flames engulfed the grond he was just standing on. More fire erupted beside him.

Sasuke ran at him again more flame still exploding around him. Itachi grabbed his arm and stopped the black fire with flames of his own. He tried the to use his mangekeyo sharingan but Sasuke must have predicted it and did the same.

Blue sparks flew everywhere as their jutsus visual met. Itachi threw Sasuke towards a tree realizing that it was hopless to use that technique. Sasuke slammed into the tree and snapped it in half. He heard a gasp from Sakura and a growl from Naruto.

Itachi jumped over and grabbed Sasuke by the throat. Sasuke had a great idea and sprung into action.

Sasuke used a substitution jutsu to get away from Itachi. Then he used the amaratsu. As he suspected Itachi dodged the black flames. Then he quickly used his phoinex flower jutsu to get him to dodge again. Then he guessed where Itachi would land and shot a Giant fire ball there.

Just as planned Itachi landed right into the fire. After a moment the flames died out. Itachi was nowhere to be seen.

"Sasuke" came Itachis voice. Sasuke looked around trying to find him. "Let me show you just powerful these eyes are."

A fog started to creep across the ground. He immediately recognised it as the Hidden Mist Jutsu. "Bakuyomi" Itachi whispered.

Naruto and Sakura couldn't see anything other than the arms of the clones Itachi had holding them. Suddenly they heard Sasuke screaming. The screams were filled with agony. There was a moment where everything went quiet. They waited to hear something, anything. Out of nowhere blood came flying out of the mist. It splattered everywhere.

The mist cleared. Sasuke was on his knees. There was blood splattered everywhere. He could barely breath. Itachi was standing in front of him. He looked into his eyes.

His sharingan had turned black. The pattern was a six pointed star with a hexagon in it and a red dot in the middle. His eyes were spinning too. He had never seen anything like it.

Itachi was about to kill Sasuke when he heard a scream. He looked over and saw that Naruto had destroyed both of his clones.

The demon fox cloak had already enveloped his body and there were two tails coming out the back of it. Tears were running down Narutos face as Sasuke collapsed onto the ground.

Two more tails quickly shot out. "Bakuyomi" Tobi yelled throwing his mask on the ground. Tobis bakuyomi was similar to Itachis. His Sharingan turned black like Itachis. Tobis pattern was a circle with a triangle inside of it and a red dot in the middle. His eyes spun just like Itachis as well.

Sakura stared bug eyed at Naruto, who already had six tails. Naruto charged Itachi and tried to punch him.

Itachi caught his fist. He felt a sudden wave of pain as his arm shattered. His arm fell limply. Tobi was able to get there in time to push Itachi out of the way before Naruto punched him again.

Kakashi and several anbu black ops appeared. The anbus first instinct was to head for Itachi and Tobi. Before they could, however, Kakashi pointed out Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura was trying to heal Sasuke and Naruto was growling at Itachi.

The anbu worked on getting Naruto to the ground while Kakashi got in front of Itachi.

"Don't worry" Itachi said, while Tobi helped him up. "We didn't come for Naruto. We got what we came for. Our leader gave us no orders for him" he said pointing at Naruto was smashing an anbu black op into a tree.

Kakashi stared at them before reluctantly going to help the anbu settle Naruto.

Tobi and Itachi watched for a few more seconds before both of them jumped into the trees and headed towards the hideout.

* * *

A/N1: I can't guarantee that another chapter will come soon. Our teachers are trying to treat us like high schoolers. I'm going to start another chapter, but who knows when I'll get it up.

Please Please review It makes me so happy.


	12. Chapter 12: A messed up night

**Akatsuki vs The New Organization**

A/N1: I watched some shippuden episodes on and they totally refined everything about what I should put in this story.

A/N2: For those of you who don't know, Pein really thinks he's god. That's not me insulting god. I'm a good person. Not gonna bring religion into this, just thought some might get touchy about that.

A/N2: This story is starting to give some slight spoilers but don't worry. If your watching shippuden on DisneyX.D. then it'll probably take a year to get to the tiniest hint of what I'm saying and by then you'll have forgotten all about me and this story.

A/N3: The rinnegan eye is the third and final, special eye. It is also the most powerful. There's the sharingan, byakugan, and the rinnegan.

* * *

By the time they had got back to the hideout, Pein had already finished summoning the statue of hell. He jumped onto the middle finger of the right hand. He quickly did several hand signs and five summoning seals appeared on either side of him and on the same fingers across from him.

Five different Peins, each with different hair and body piercings appeared.( That's one of his real jutsus.) One quickly made a barrier while the original reached into his pocket to get the scroll he trapped the five tail in.

He opened it and threw it to the ground. They all did a couple of hand signs. A blue light flashed inside the statue of hells mouth.

The demon was released from the scroll and was now glaring at the original Pein. It jumped at him but the blue light snatched it out of the air. It kicked, screached, and screamed. It also did that noise that dolphins make. It was quickly pulled into the mouth of the statue. One of the eyes appeared on the statue before it's mouth slammed shut.

Itachi was amazed. What took them days to complete with nine people, with the demons still inside their hosts, took barely a minute for six people to do now that the demons were released.

Tobi was amazed for a completely different reason. He had never seen the statue of hell so noone said a word when he screamed "Oh my god! What is that!?"

"What" Pein asked as he jumped down from the statue as it began to sink into the ground. Tobi was confused. He hadn't called Pein.

"Look," Konan said, walking over to them "you called god and he answered you. You don't call him if you don't have a reason."

"No" Itachi said as if he thought Pein was a god too "he had a reason. He asked you what the statue of hell was."

"Oh" Pein said "that's what we use to extract the demons. Ever since I used my rinnegan eye to release the demons, it's been much easier."

"Wait Konan, Itachi you both think he's a god too" Tobi asked. "Yes" Konan replied. "Thank you, my angel" Pein said with a smirk. "Your welcome, my god" she said smirking back.

"Not exactly" Itachi said before coughing up blood uncontrollably. Tobi patted his back until he stopped coughing before he continued "I don't think he's a god. He could probably kick a gods ass but that's a different story. As long as he stays the god of the rain village, instead of pushing beliefs on us, I don't care who he thinks he is. If he hasn't messed with Hidan, and this Jashin shit he believes in then he won't mess with our religions. I could go on all day about this, if there wasn't a giant hole in my body."

Tobi wanted to say something but he couldn't think of anything. He remembered Itachis condition and began walking towards the hideout.

"Ok god" he said giving up on the situation. "Hey lady angel," he said looking at Konan "maybe you should come heal his arm and this hole his stomach. I think he's dying" Tobi looked down to find that Itachi had passed out on his shoulder.

"Wow he sure has lost a lot of blood" Tobi said looking down at his blood soaked clothes. Pein grabbed Itachi and carried him inside. Konan used some paper to slow the bleeding. Nolena noticed them and her jaw dropped when she saw Itachi. She rushed over to see what was happening.

"What's going on" she asked. "Got into a fight with his brother and he apparently got a good hit on him. His arm isn't looking good either" Konan stated.

Nolena stopped in her tracks. Sasuke did this. She was amazed at how he went to from not being able to even touch Itachi, to doing this.

"Don't worry" Konan said "it was just a good hit, he won't do this every fight." She looked at Itachi "That is, if he makes it" she continued.

They laid Itachi on a bed and shut the door. It was several hours before they walked out. "Well we found the problem" she said " the chidori... well it basically destroyed his insides. His lungs were pretty much useless, his heart had several holes in it, and his liver and stomach were just about gone. I'm suprised that he survived as long as he did. It took awhile but we patched him back up. Actually here he comes now."

Itachi limped out and went toward the bedroom. "Sorry Nolena" Konan said "no sex until he's better."

"Speaking of sex" Pein said "I'm starting to get some human urges. Let's go." They walked down the hall.

Nolena ran to help Itachi. "So" she said " pretty intense fight huh."

"Well things got a little intense I guess" he said back. They walked down the hall towards the kitchen. "You hungry" she asked "it's my night to cook." "No I need to go lie down" he said back.

Itachi walked towards his bedroom when he heard screaming. He and Nolena walked down the hall and found the source of it.

"I TOLD YOU WE WERE GOING TO A BAR AFTER THAT FIGHT SO PULL UP YOUR PANTS AND LETS GO!!!" Deidara yelled.

Pein was standing in the doorway. He was shirtless and his pant were sagging as if they had been pulled up quickly. "Look we cant afford to go to a bar so go away" Pein said back. He tried to shut the door but Deidara caught it. "BULLSHIT!!!!!! WE'RE THE AKATSUKI!!!! WE HAVE MORE MONEY THAN WE KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH!!!!! NOONE CHARGES US MONEY, THEY'RE TOO SCARED OF US" Deidara screamed. "We have beer, vodka, whiskey, and wine in the fridge. Knock yourself out" Pein said.

Itachi gave him a look that Pein would know anywhere. It was a look that said " You better not be talking about my whiskey stash." Pein didn't even look at him. He just looked back into the bedroom. "NO" Deidara yelled "WE'RE GOING TO A BAR."

All Pein wanted was to get back to bed so he finally gave up."Ok" he said "get ready and we'll go in about..." He looked back into the room at Konan who was smiling, seeing that he was finally wrapping this up. He looked back and said " about thirty minutes."

Deidara smiled and walked off to tell the others. Itachi looked at Nolena. He shook his head. They went to the living room to wait till it was time to go.


	13. Chapter 13: A night at the bar

A/N1: It sucks but you can't flame it. I try my best and so does the akatsuki. This chapter is mainly about them letting loose and enjoying themselves.

A/N2: I like this chapter because it lets me show the funny side of the akatsuki. Plus it only takes me like, five seconds to come up with stuff.

* * *

It only took the akatsuki members a few minutes to get to the small village where they usually went to drink. Deidara told Hidan he had an idea. Usually they didn't get along, but if Deidara has a scheme, Hidan usually wants to be in on it.

They all entered a small bar. Everyone went to opposite sides the moment they went in. They all walked over to the bar stools and each of them took a seat. The bartender walked out of the back room with a smile on his face. It quickly faded as he saw his customers.

He walked over, a bead of sweat dripping down his neck. "So, what can I get you guys" he said nervously. He walked down the row getting everybodies orders when Deidara stopped him. He held out a blue pill and Hidan held out a red one.

"You'll put the red one in his beer" he said pointing at Itachi, "and the blue one in his" he said pointing at Tobi "do it or they'll be finding your body two counties down floating in the river." He took the pills with a look of utter fear on his face.

Deidara and Hidan stayed at the bar while the others went and sat at tables. "You still haven't told me what that was about Deidara" Hidan said suddenly. "Well Itachi never drinks enough to get really drunk. I thought I'd give him a push in that direction. Now Tobi, I just wanted to mess with. Just wait, you'll see" Deidara said. He watched as the bartender dropped the pills in Itachi and Tobis drinks.

Konan was having a heated discusion about Pein being a god with Itoshi. Everyone else was drinking and watching them argue. There was nothing out of the ordinary for awhile.

_20 beers each several arguments, and a change of underwear for the bartender later._

The pills were obviously starting to work. Deidara looked at Hidan. "Th...th...hic...the pills should be working now" he said. Hidan looked at Tobi, nodded, and said "lets start with him."

They walked over to Tobi and sat behind him. They watched his head rock back and forth. The pills were definitely working. Hidan did a hand sign and a shadow clone that looked like Tobi appeared in the stool next to him. He went and sat next to he real Tobi. The real Tobi looked at the other Tobi for a moment, smiled, and finished the last of his beer.

Deidara smirked and walked over to him. It was time to put his plan into action. "I only saw one bottle of whiskey left and I thought Tobi should get it" Deidara said to Hidan. "Thanks" both Tobis said. "No it's mine" they said in unison "no mine... stop it."

They both stood up. "If I'm gonna get that whiskey, I'm gonna have to get through myself first" the real Tobi yelled. Deidara stood back to watch the show. The other Tobi stood up and yelled "I'm gonna make me eat those words!!!!!" The real Tobi shook his fist and yelled "C'mon I'm nothing but a pussy!!!!"

They jumped at each other smashing a bar table. They rolled around on the debris. Pein walked out of the bathroom as the fake Tobi exploded. "What's going on here" he asked.

Tobi looked up at him and said "I'm kickin my ass." Pein stared at him for a moment before saying "Your too drunk, go sit in the corner."

"If I would just learn to shut my damn mouth, then I wouldn't have had to kick my ass" Tobi screamed from the corner. "God I've tried to explain that so many times" Deidara said. "Deidara shut up and sit down" Pein replied.

Pein was about to sit down when Itachi passed out. He stared at him on the floor for a minute before he sat down. "Dammit Deidara" he said "who else did you drug."

"Noone" Deidara replied. Pein frowned at him. "Tomorrow you, Casana, and Tobi will go to that new village that's trying to become one of the great nations for a punishment mission" he said.

"Awwwwwwww, not the village hidden in the wheat. It's just a wanna be village. It's name even sounds stupid" Deidara whined. He was going to hate this for sure. He made up his mind to do anything to ge out of it but that dream was crushed when Pein looked at him and said he was going to do it no matter what.

Casana slapped him in the back of the head. "Now I'm in trouble" she said angrily. Everyone drank about 10 more beers before Pein said it was time to leave. Reluctantly Kakuzu left 500 dollars on the counter for their 420 beers (200 dollars less than the actual price).

They all made the trip home, Pein carrying Itachi. They got to the hideout and everyone went to bed. It was already past 2:30 a.m. so there was no use staying up. They all, one by one disappeared into their rooms, ready for a good nights sleep.

* * *

The room is pitch black. A door opened and white light shot into the room so that three chairs are visible.

The middle one is ten ft. off the ground and is the highest. The one on the right is six ft. off the ground. The one on the left side is five ft. off the ground and is the lowest.

As two butoski members step into the middle of the room a small light illuminates the very middle of the room. A pair of eyes open in each of the seats. One of the two standing in the light gets on one knee.

"Sir" said the one still standing. "Yes" said the person in the middle seat. "Ginta is ready to report on his latest mission" he said glaring down at him. "It better be good news" said the person in the right seat.

Ginta swallowed hard before starting. "We went to check the five tail sighting and were disappointed with what we found" he started. He winced as he saw his leaders eyes, filled with anger, fall upon him. "W...w...we arrived on scene to find everything in chaos. The battle sight was deserted. The akatsuki must have got there before us. We found the nine tail jinchuriki but we failed to capture him as well."

He suddenly gasped for air as he was lifted from the ground. The pair of eyes in the middle seat were gone. A butoski member, obviously the one who was previously sitting in the middle chair, was holding Ginta by the throat above his head.

His outfit was like the others only his cape was longer and it was red. His shoulder pads had spikes all over the top of them. He also had spikes running down the arms of his shirt.

"Care to explain why" he started, his grip tightening "or should we wait for Horoine to get here so he can do it."

"He's dead" Ginta said between gags. The butoski leaders grip loosened so Ginta could tell him how his 5th ranked man was killed.

Once Ginta caught his breath he started again. "_Gasp... gasp..._w...we killed several anbu black ops. I tried to take on the jinchuriki but he had eight tails and quickly overwhelmed me. Horoine stepped in and stopped him. The copy ninja came and put a chakra seal on the jinchuriki. Horoine tried to take the jinchuriki afterwards and got pulled into a fight with the copy ninja. Then more jonin from the leaf showed up. He killed one and fatally wounded the copy ninja but the combined strength of he and the one known as Might Guy was too much. The Hokage of the leaf showed up to heal the copy ninja, and that's when I left."

He stared at Ginta for a moment. Then he threw him across the room and said "get healed and start training, you'll need."

* * *

Some one died. You know who it was. Kakashi is hurt. Guy is helping. Asuma already died in a fight with Hidan in the actual series. That's right. Bye bye Kurani. Just pointing it out. She's gone. Never saw her in this story, never would have, never will now.


	14. Chapter 14: Another new member

**Akatsuki vs the New Organization**

A/N1: Village hidden in the wheat Lol. Tobi is happy. He has fun. Lots of fun. Another new akatsuki member. I'm getting more ideas for the story and I keep getting this weird feeling that, maybe, my story doesn't suck so huh.

* * *

Deidara was furious. He found out there was no reason for them to be there. He asked Pein what his punishment mission was that morning. Pein told him to give him ten minutes to make something up.

This was horrible. He was stuck in a wanna be village for two days. Casana was mad at him for dragging her into this. To top it all off Tobi wouldn't shut up. Every time he turned around Tobi was yelling something stupid.

Deidara finally told Tobi to stop talking about everything he saw. He regretted it immediatly. "Ok senpai. Tobi does what Senpai says because he's a good boy. He can be quiet because good boys can be quiet. Quiet is a funny word. The letter Q is weird. It's like an O but it's all fancy with a little tail. Tobi used to think Q was a number cause it looks like one. Hahahahahahaha!!!!! That's funny isn't it Senpai..."

The rest of the five hour trip went on like that. When they finally arrived they found a hotel. Deidara had enough. "Look Tobi" he started " go tell everyone in the lobby your a good boy while we get checked in and leave me alone. Do it. Do it now and stop talking to me or god help me I will slap you with my ring hand." He raised his hand to show him.

"Ok" Tobi said. He ran over to and elderly woman reading a book. She jumped when he looked at her and screamed "TOBIS A GOOD BOY."

Deidara sighed and turned back to the man at front desk. "Is he alright" the man asked, watching Tobi scream at people walking in. "No he's not" Deidara replied "two rooms please." Casana looked at him. She open her mouth but he cut her off by saying "I don't care how much cheaper it is, I'm not letting Tobi room with us."

She was going to say something but she then heard the most amazing thing ever. She looked at Deidara. His jaw was dropped so he obviously heard it too. They turned around to see what was happening.

Tobi had screamed that he was a good boy to a girl sitting at a table and she said the most amazing thing. They both stared as she yelled "really!? Katrina is a good girl!!! Yay this is fun!!!"

She had long black hair. She looked about the same age as Tobi. She had the same goofy smile as him too. She had big blue eyes. She had a childish look on her face.

Tobi sat down and yelled "I know right." She looked at his mask. Then she said in a some what calmer voice "I like Tobis clothes. Where did he get them?!" Tobi looked around. "Tobi is in akatsuki" he started "they're bad. Tobi likes being bad. He's still a good boy. Bad things are fun and fun is good. Right"

She looked at him. "Tobi is right" she said "bad is fun. Now Katrina wants to do something bad with Tobi. What can we do?" Tobi and Katrina thought for a moment.

"He's actually having a conversation" Deidara whispered. "They're perfect together" Casana whispered back."I would really be surprised if..." he started but he couldn't finish his sentence before Tobi blurted out "I KNOW!!"

"We can do this" Tobi said. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear. She giggled. "That is bad" she said. "Yeah" Tobi said "everyone in akatsuki does it. Senpai and Casana, Itachi and Nolena, even leader and Konan. Tobis mommy told him that was bad when he was little."

Katrina giggled again. "Ok" she said. Tobi grabbed her by the hand. They both stood up. Katrina looked at him. "Let's go to Katrinas house" Tobi said. She nodded and they both ran out of the building.

Deidara started to choke. He was utterly shocked. He gasped and started to hit the collar of his cloak, fumbling to get to the little radio. "EVERYONE LISTEN" he yelled when he found it "TOBI IS GETTING LAID!!!!!"

There was silence for what seemed like ages. Suddenly the heard someone turn on their radio. "In what universe" came Itachis calm voice. "Stop fucking with us Deidara" Hidan said. "Deidara what have you been smoking" Sasori asked. "I need some of that" Kisame blurted out. "How much could I sell it for" Kakuzu asked.

"I'M TELLING THE TRUTH GUYS" Deidara yelled "HE AND SOME GIRL NAMED KATRINA LEFT NOT EVEN TEN MINUTES AGO. HE STARTED TALKING ABOUT BEING A GOOD BOY. SHE SAID SHE WAS A GOOD GIRL. THEY STARTED TALKING ABOUT BEING BAD AND LEFT TO GO FUCK. IT'S CRAZY."

There was more silence. It was obvious that everyone was in shock because noone came back on. Casana grabbed their room keys and they sat down in two chairs to wait for Tobi. The whole time they waited they didn't say a word.

An hour later Tobi and Katrina came back covered in blood. "Tobi what the hell happened" Deidara asked now even more shocked. "Can Katrina join akatsuki" he asked. "Why would you ask that" Casana asked "just tell us what happened."

"Well" Tobi began "we had sex. Then afterwards we got bored and Katrina said she wanted to join akatsuki. She said she was a ninja too. Tobi told her '_No, leader will hit me. I don't like being hit. You have to do something extreme for him to even consider it.' _"

Deidara turned on his radio and told Pein what Tobi was saying quickly. He then turned up the volume so Pein could hear.

"So she said ok" Tobi continued "and she said she could destroy the village. So we went and I watched her kill the leader of the village. She even killed his wife and body guards. Then she used this cool exploding jutsu to destroy the military headquarters. I said that would be good. We got bored on the way here though. We decided to set the wheat field on fire. Then the wind caught up and set a building on fire too. Half the village is burning right now. We wanted to be bad some more but the fire is headed this way and we didn't want senpai and Casana to burn. So now she has to be in akatsuki cause she can't live here anymore."

"Ok get out of there" Pein said over the radio "she can join if she did all that." Deidara stood up and turned his radio down. "So wait you two did have sex" Deidara asked. "Yeah" Katrina said smiling. He shook his head. This was the most shocking thing he'd ever heard of. Tobi got laid. He knew there was a first time for everything but that was just unimaginable.

"Alright" Deidara said pulling out a kunai knife "this girl just single handedly destroyed the village so we're obviously not staying." Without Deidara even saying it, the clerk opened the register and gave them their money back.

He was about to close it when Deidara said "uh uh." The clerk pulled it back open still watching the knife and gave him the rest of the money. He started off towards the door but stopped when Tobi cleared his throat. He nodded towards the safe in room behind the counter. The clerk turned around and went to open it. Tobi stuck his hand out and Katrina gave him a high five.

When the clerk returned he gave Deidara a bag full of money. "Anything else" he asked sarcastically. "Give us your wallet" Casana demanded. "And your pants" Tobi added. The clerk groaned as he pulled out his wallet and took off his pants.

"Want my shoes too" he asked in an even more sarcastic tone. "Sure" Katrina said "and how about those nice socks too." His jaw dropped. He pulled off his socks and shoes. "Gotta keep your mouth shut" Deidara said smiling.

The clerk was about to walk away again when Deidara jabbed the knife at him. The clerk sighed, took off his shirt, and threw it in the bag Deidara was holding, along with the rest of his stuff.

Deidara put down the knife and nodded his head towards the door. In seconds the clerk was halfway to the door. He had to get out of there berfore they decided they wanted his underwear too.

After the clerk ran off they all started towards the door too. As they stepped outside they saw how bad the fire was.

The sky was red. There was noone around. In the distance they could hear the screams of people fleeing and those unlucky people who were trapped in burning buildings. There was smoke coming from all sides. They could hear the cries of people who were finding out that the wheat field was on fire and there was no escape. There was so much ash in the air it was hard to breath.

They heard and explosion. A bomb makers shop had blown up throwing more fire everywhere. The wind caught up again, making it spread. A small team of ninja ran by, one of them stopping to glare at them. He quickly rejoined the others. They went to go help some of the villagers through the blaze, out to safety.

"Oh" Katrina said "I forgot to feed my cat before I left" "No you didn't" Tobi said "You let him go before you started the fire." Katrina thought. "Oh yeah" she said.

The fire blew over and caught on the hotel. They all decided it would be best too leave now. They rushed through the village. Tobi jumped narrowly missing getting crushed by a falling building.

They made it to the wheat field quickly and started jumping through it, landing in small spots where the fire hadn't caught yet. After awhile they got out of the burning wheat field. They turned and took one last look at the village.

"Well this day didn't suck after all" Deidara said as he turned away. They all turned around and headed off towards the hideout.

* * *

There you go. A happy Tobi and a new akatsuki member. That clerk got robbed big time.

The village hidden in the wheat is no more. Doesn't look like they'll be a great nation now. Lol, hidden in the wheat.


	15. Chapter 15: Butoskis power

**Akatsuki vs the New Organization**

Ok, this chapter is a little different than the usual. There is a new member in akatsuki, several of them are injured from previous fights, and everyone is exhausted so this chapter will focus on Butoski and the people from the leaf village

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were on their way back to the leaf village. Kakashi's condition had gone up greatly after Tsunade healed him. Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Guy were only a few meters ahead. Kakashi ran ahead to tell Guy something and the members of team Kakashi were now walking by themselves.

They walked on for a few minutes before stopping for a rest. They would wait there until Kakashi got back.

"So" Sasuke said "what a day this has been huh." "You said it" Naruto said "we went to get Orochimaru and it was only Kabuto. One heck of a fight though." Sakura smiled. It was hard but it was a funny day. A lot of things had happened.

She was about to talk about the day with them when she heard something in the bushes. She jumpe over to where the guys were sitting. They had obviosly heard it too. They all stared at the bush.

"Come out of there, there's no use in hiding" Sasuke said. A shadow appeared in the tree in front of them. As it materialized it took the shape of a cloacked man. They all recognized him as a member of Butoski.

Ever since the day a Butoski member showed up outside the leaf, everyone has heard of them. Everyone was on the lookout for them too. There was something different about him though. His cape was red and long.

"Your a member of butoski correct" Sasuke asked. "Indeed I am" said the cloaked man. Sasuke and Naruto stood up.

"Naruto Uzumaki" the man continued " it is time for you to come with me. Let me introduce myself. I am Horrone of butoski. I am ranked number two." They all got into fighting positions. He started to laugh. Sasuke suddenly enraged charged at him.

The moment his fist hit Horrone, Sasuke went flying backwards crashing into a nearby tree. Naruto stood there a look of hatered in his eyes. "Now you'll come with me jinchuriki" Horrone said.

Naruto started shaking with rage. "How dare you" he shouted "how dare you call me that. Who are you to judge us. To call us jinchuriki. To make us outcasts. We never asked for this. Noone ever considered our feelings when they put these things inside of us. Who are you to treat us like animals, to hunt us down and kill us, just for the monsters inside us. Why should we die for something we don't even want. For someone elses mistake." Tears were running down his eyes as he finished.

"Because" Horrone said " you aren't people. You are animals to us. We're normal. Every ounce of our power comes from hard training. Yours comes from a demon inside you. Do you think that you would be anywhere near the level of power you are now with out that demon. Your nothing but a worthless animal. And nothing but an obstacle in our way of acheiving greater power. Who cares if a few pathetic beasts die in the process. Most of the villages are greatful to get rid of you monsters."

Narutos shoulders began to shake violently as he cried. "Your right" he said "our power is sent higher by these demons. But don't you dare say I didn't earn this power. I trained so hard to get to where I am. If you want this demons power so bad then fine." Red chakra began to flow around him. "You want the nine-tailed foxes power I'll show it too you."

Narutos crying slowly stopped. "Naruto" sakura said. "Go ahead and get the others" Naruto told her. "What" she shouted "you are not fighting him alone." "GOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed more chakra flaring up.

She ran ahead. When she turned around to take one last look she noticed that the butoski member had but up a barrier. She and the others would have to deal with that when they got to Naruto.

Naruto let out a lour roar and ran at Horrone. He smashed a tree and kicked it at him. It didn't even phase him. He tried to punch him but he blocked it. Nothing he tried worked. He tried to kick Horrone but he caught his foot and threw him to the ground.

Horrone started to get bored. He pulled out a peice of paper. He drew a chakra release symbol on it. Naruto ran at him. He grabbed him by the throat and lifted his shirt. He placed the peice of paper on his stomach.

Naruto started writhing in pain. Sakura ran up to the barrier. The others were right behind her. The demon fox cloak covered him. Sakura gasped as five tails immediatly shot out of the cloak.

Naruto growled. He pulled his fist back. Horrone smiled as the five tails wrapped around his arm, body, and neck. Naruto swung his fist. There was a loud crash. When the dust settled they saw Naruto growling but they didn't see Horrone anywhere.

Neji activated his byakygan. He started searching for a weak spot on the barrier. Horrone suddenly appeared behind Naruto. He pulled out a kunai knife and slashed his back. Naruto screamed out in pain.

"Damn" Kakashi yelled "Neji hurry and find the weak spot." The fight continued on it the background. "It doesn't have a weak spot" Neji yelled. Kakashi pulled Neji out of the way. He activated his tsukuyomi and started using that dimesion twisting jutsu. He sucked the barrier into the void and it dissappeared.

They got the barrier down as the battle was ending. The demon fox cloak was gone and Naruto was on the ground. Just as Horrone was about to pick him up when he heard Kakashi say something.

"Please Kakashi sensei" Sakura said "he's ranked number two he's too powerful to fight head on." Guy looked at him. "Well Kakashi, I think it's my turn" he said "I'll have to go further than I did on the last one we fought."

He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He started walking towards Horrone. "Might Guy of the leaf, this should be interesting" he said.

Guys eyes shot open. "Eight inner gates" he yelled "first gate: gate of opening open, second gate: gate of rest open, third gate: gate of life open, fourth gate: gate of pain OPEN, FIFTH GATE: GATE OF CLOSING OPEN!!!!!!!, SIXTH GATE: GATE OF JOY OPEN!!!!!!!!!!!, SEVENTH GATE: GATE OF SHOCK OPEEEEEENNNNNN!!!!!!!"(He used three of the eight gates against Horoine)

The ground started to shake. Guy dissappeared. Horrone just yawned. Guy suddenly appeared and tried to punch him. He simply dodged it. Guy tried it again and it almost worked. He tried it over and over and over but Horrone was just too fast.

"ETERNAL CHAOTIC DANCE" Guy yelled. He punched the ground. An earthquake threw Horrone into the air. He moved, at the speed of light, towards him smashing him into the sky. He was punching him so fast it was as though three Guys were attacking at the same time. He kicked him higher into the air. He then appeared above him and slammed him down to the ground.

Horrone layed on the ground for a few moments. Guy was sure he was dead. They all gasped when Horrone stood back up. Lee walked over. "We'll do this together sensei" he said "first gate: gate of opening open, second gate: gate of rest open, THIRD GATE: GATE OF LIFE OPEN, FOURTH GATE: GATE OF PAIN OPEN!!!!!!!!, FIFTH GATE: GATE OF CLOSING OPEN!!!!!!!"

He and Guy appeared of both sides of Horrone and tried to punch him. He simply grabbed both of their hands and was about to throw them when he felt weird. His whole body became disoriented. He turned his head. It was Kakashis tsukuyomi.

Tenten threw chains on him. A clone of Kakashi came through the ground and grabbed his feet. Guy and Lee wrapped their spare arms around his neck. He couldn't move his arms or their punches would make contact and kill him.

Kakashi stopped his jutsu. Immediatly Neji ran up to him. "Eight trigams, 64 palm" he yelled. He started hitting him all over his body. It didn't seem to take much effect. Sakura ran up and punched him in the jaw. As soon as she jumped back everyone released him. Guy and Lee quickly kicked him. He flew back several yards.

Kakashi opened another vortex where he would land. He smiled and started to laugh. Right before he went through the vortex, a black portal opened up. He fell through it and it closed.

Guy and Lee realeased the gates. Guy fell to his knees and Lee started panting. Sakura went to heal Naruto and Kakashi went to wake up Sasuke. They all sighed and left for the village. They were exhausted and couldn't wait to get to the village so the could rest.

* * *

The next chapter will be back on the akatsuki.

Please reveiw. It's the only thing that makes me think my story doesn't suck.


	16. Chapter 16: A good day for the good guys

**Akatsuki vs. the new organization**

Alright people its been forever and a half. I had to stop for quite some time and I improved my writing skills. I said in an earlier chapter that i would never cancel this story and i wasn't lying.

Hell half the readers i started with will probably never see this but im still doing it.

Anyway, if it means anything I did write like seven chapters a few months ago, but i lost the flash drive. that had them on it. so now im going to have to restart.

Ok, jumping straight into it, im going to try something new. Im keeping this story t cause im not really that good of a writer on any higher levels, if you catch my drift.

Now sort of a paying homage to the main character of the show, im going to make this chapter all about him. Afterward the members of Akatsuki are going to start getting back to normal.

Naruto awoke violently. He quickly surveyed his surroundings. He was in a hospital bed. It was 2 o'clock in the morning. Kakashi and Sakura were sleeping in chairs on the right side of the room, and on the left side of his bed, Hinata slept with her head by his feet. He smiled and watched her sleep for a moment.

As if she could tell he was awake, she slowly began to rouse. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "How long have I been out" Naruto asked. "About 2 weeks" Hinata replied. Naruto gave her a grim look. He had really been out for 2 weeks. All that he could think about was the smile on Horrones face when he was knocked out.

Hinata could tell that Naruto was troubled by something, so she leaned in and gave him a kiss. As the kiss became less and less inocent like it was intended, they suddenly remembered where they were. Naruto quickly pulled back and apologized. Hinata simply smiled. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear. "Are you sure" Naruto asked in shock. Hinata blushed and nodded.

She grabbed his hand and led him to the window. "So, we going to your place or mine" she asked seductivly . "Mine" Naruto said with a grin. As they quickly leapt out he window, Kakashi cracked his eye open. "Well Sakura," he said "I'm almost positive we weren't meant to hear that." "I won't tell anyone if you won't" Sakura giggled in reply. "It's late, and there's no reason to still be here, so how about we call it a night, and I walk you home," Kakashi said. "Sounds good, thanks Kakashi Sensei" she said as she got up and popped her back.

_Later in the morning, we'll say 11'ish_

Naruto woke to the smell of bacon. He smiled and got up. He pulled his pants on and went to the kitchen. He grinned at the sight of Hinata cooking breakfast, wearning only his shirt. He walked over hand hugged her as she scrapped the bacon onto a plate of eggs. He kissed her and sat down to eat breakfast with her.

Shortly after they finished breakfast Naruto yawned. "You know I could go for another half hour of sleep, what about you" he said. Hinata smiled and agreed, so they went and snuggled under the blanket. After about 15 minutes they awoke to a knock at the door. Naruto streched and began to walk to the door, but he froze upon hearing who it was. "Naruto, it's me Neji, open the door I have a message from the Hokage" he called out.

Naruto looked Hinata in the eyes, then back at the door. "C'mon Naruto I know your in there man" Neji called, getting impatient. Naruto's heart nearly stopped as he heard Neji say "Byakugan." "Yeah, see your standing right in front of the door, wait theres someone in the bed" Neji said. He smiled but it quickly faded. "Hinata...IS THAT HINATA..." he yelled. Naruto stood quietly and stared at the door." I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH" he screamed, trying to break the door in.

Naruto looked at Hinata, and then to the window. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and jumped out. Hinata blushed and laughed as she heard "I SAW THAT YOU MOTHERFUCKER, JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU" in the distance.

Kakashi was standing with Guy in front of a small group of academy students. "Alright you guys, we're going to show you a quick sparing match, and then your going to spar amongst yourselves. At noon we'll take you back to the academy and the feild trip will be over." He and Guy got into fighting stances when Naruto and Neji rolled out of the bushes. As they continued to grapple and Neji continued to curse, Guy suggested that they let them finish their little dispute, although Kakashi could already guess what it was over.

Kakashi took Guy's advise until one of the younger students said "Execuse me sir, but what's a cunt." Kakashi started laughing and Guy quickly broke up the fight, saying " that's enough," then chastising Neji for using such language in front of children. Guy changed the subject with the students, while Kakashi crouched in between Naruto and Neji.

"Alright Naruto, go see the hokage" he said " and Neji, calm down and go home." Neji got up and walked off grumbiling. Kakashi winked at Naruto before walking over to the students. Naruto quickly got up and ran to the Hokage mansion to see what granny Tsunade needed. As he walked into the front door and started climbing the stairs he began to think about what it could possibly be. 'It's probably just a new mission' he thought.

As he opened the door he saw Tsunade at her desk. He looked at him and smiled. "I've got some good news for you Naruto" she said. "What" he asked. "Well first I need you to sign this" she said handing him as peice of paper. It looked extremely official. He signed it and handed it back, then watched as she jotted her signature. "Well now it's official" she said " Naruto Uzumaki, in any case that I can no longer carry out my duties, you are officially next in line to be Hokage."

Naruto stood there for a moment letting here words sink in. Then he jumped up and yelled "THANK YOU GRANNY TSUNADE. I TOLD EVERYONE IT WOULD HAPPEN, AND NOW IT HAS. I'M NEXT IN LINE FOR HOKAGE. I TOLD THEM TO BELEIVE IT. OH MY GOD I HAVE TO GO TELL EVERYONE I KNOW." And with that he flew out the door.

Tsunade smiled as he ran out. Jiraya jumped through the window and smiled. "He's earned it" Jiraya said. "Did you get any information" Tsunade asked in a serious tone. "Yes" he replied "it appears that Butoski and Akatsuki and both collecting the demons. And to make things worse, everyone's considerably stronger than ever before. One catches my attention more than others though."

"And that is" Tsunade asked. " Itachi Uchiha," Jiraya replied "he was always powerful but, in his most recent battle with Sasuke he did something different. He mentioned something called Bakuyomi.. I did some research and found it. The Bakuyomi is a heightened sense of the Tsukuyomi. And on top of that is the Trakuyomi, which is supposedly the strongest form of the eye, matched only by the eternal mangekyo sharingan, weilded by Madara Uchiha before he was defeated by Pein of Akatsuki."

"Why is it supposedly the most powerful" Tsunade asked. "Well" Jiraya began "although Madara was defeated by Pein, due to complications, Itachi had to strike the final blow. Apparently he somehow absorbed enough power to create a new form. He mixes all of his powers into one form and calls it the Hekuyomi. The only thing that comes close to matching it is the rinnegan. I've never heard of any other thing like it."

"Well how do we match up" Tsunade said. "Well in the Tsukuyomi we could probably take him and you would go toe to toe with his Bakuyomi, but there are a select few that can fight his trakuyomi." "Well what about this hekuyomi" Tsunade continued. "Not any chance" Jiraya said. " Well how close is Sakuke to this , Bakuyomi."

"Well Kakashi has already obtained it, and sasuke is'nt far behind, and the trakuyomi comes as soon as you first use the bakuyomi. But noone can seem to make thier own like Itachi, I suspect Sasuke could though." Very good," she said. " Now leave me to think for awhile" she said. As Jiraya left, she begand to ponder what to do next.

Sorry but its late and I'm tired I'm going to bed enjoy and I'll update soon.


	17. Chapter 17: The attack begins

**Akatsuki vs. the new organization**

Ok so im pretty much going to say it now. This story isn't even close to done. I regret putting it on hiatus like that but im back. I can't promise regular updates but im going to try and keep it often.

Ok so now we're back with the akatsuki.

_Start_

Pein sat up in bed. He looked over to his wife, still sleeping. He looked at the small clock next to his bed. It was 2 o'clock in the morning. He could hear the faintest sound in the distance. It sounded like someone was in the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and stood up. He pulled his cloak around his body and went to check it out. Who was up at this hour.

As he walked into the kitchen he saw the culprit. Katrina was standing there, completely naked, with a sandwich in her hands. Katrina turned to him and smiled. "Hey leader sama, you want a bite" she asked. Just as he opened his mouth to say something she yelped and grabbed a large knife that she had used to cut her sandwich and threw it at the door way. Pein turned and saw Hidan standing there with a glass cup in his hand. He had his eyes crossed, staring at the knife now lodged in his forehead. He glared at Katrina and smashed the glass on the floor and walked away grumbling, "so much for a god damn glass of water." "Sorry" Katrina called after him "you just suprised me." In the distance they could hear a string of curses as a reply.

Pein shook his head. It was like being in charge of a bunch of horny, murderous, kindergardeners. He turned around and walked away as Katrina started to clean up the glass. He went back to his room and under the blanket. He could hear katrina walking down the hall eating her sandwich. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

_11 o'clock_

Konan slowly opened her eyes. She could hear the shower running and she slowly got up got dressed. When Pein got out he got dressed as well. While were walking down the hall, Deidara came running the hall. "Ahh, Deidara,did you finish your recon mission" Pein asked nonchalantly. "Yes I did, un" he replied inbetween gasps, "thier planning an assault on the village hidden in the rain, THIS AFTERNOON." Pein and Konan looked at each other then Deidara. "Your sure" Konan asked. "Yea, and it got around fast too because they alreadys know, they're all at church praying to you right now" he said. Konan looked at Pein. "Look," she said "I'll go ahead now, and you get ready and meet me there." Pein nodded and walked back into thier room.

Konan split into paper and flew through the corridors. As soon as she got outside she flew in the direction of the rain village. She finally got thier around 12:30. She pulled herself together directly over the center of the village. She heard people begin to cheer below her. "Look it's god's angel","I knew lord Pein would answer our prayers", "Wait whats that?"

The last comment caught her attention. She looked to her side but it was just Itachi. "What are you doing here" she asked. "Leader sent me for backup, the report didn't say how many attackers there were" he replied. Not more than a few seconds later 2 black portals appeared in the sky.

2 butoski members dropped from them. "The one on the right is Horrone" Itachi stated, noticing the red cape," he's the one that attacked the nine tails vessel, he's ranked number 2." The one on left had a single red stripe down his cape. They both landed on a building nearby.

"Well the man has done his research hasn't he Miharu" Horrone said. "Yea he has" said the one on the left in a mock, hurt voice "but he doesn't even know me." "That one is obviously female" Konan pointed out. " I have a name you know, I'm Miharu Sasaki rank 3" she said.

She pulled her hood back. She looked to be 19 like Itachi. She had long Pink hair pulled back in a pony tail. "Well now we know" Itachi said. "And knowledge is power" Konan said with a laugh.

"Enough" Horrone said "we came here for a reason and that was to teach you and your leader a lesson." "You'd really sink low enough to attack our home" konan said. "To kill a man, you need to hit him where he lives" Miharu said with a smile.

Suddenly Miharu was in front of Konan. She did several hand signs. " Lightning style: Ultimate bolt" she said. A massive lightning bolt shot at her. The villagers piled inside to watch through the windows. Konan made a paper sheild to block the blast but another shot ate her. She formed a pair of paper wings and dodged the other one. Itachi and Horrone backed up to watch the battle.

Konan threw paper shuriken at her. As Miharu caught them she realised they were paper bombs. She quickly did a substitution jutsu as they exploded. Konan jumped behind her and kicked her towards the ground. She shot a pile of paper at her. The paper caught on fire as it circled her. "Water tunnel: spiral cannon" Miharu yelled. She began running through the water tunnel towards konan.

Konan backed away from the tunnel to avoid getting wet and pulled out a summoning seal. She threw it at the tunnel and a massive lightning dragon appeared. It shot a bolt at the tunnel of water and Miharu began screaming as she was electrocuted. She fell to her knees gasping. "That's it" she said "I'm going to show you the true form of butoski. Every member can enter this form. Now you'll die you bitch.'

Miharu's entire body turned black. Her eyes began glowing and massive energy balls formed in her hands. She slowly began to rise in the air till she was eye level with konan. She launched herself at Konan and slammed the energy down over her head. It was all konan could do to dodge it. Miharu began to swing wildly. Eventually hitting Konan he grabbed her legs.

She swung her around and threw her into one of the buildings. The villagers crowded around her. "Get back" she screamed as Miharu jumped through the ceiling. Konan started trading blows with her. As they continued Konan surrounded her with paper. She fired the paper at her as they started to rise into the air again. Konan kicked her across the sky and flew after her. She tried to drop a paper bomb on her when Miharu disappeared. She popped up behind Konan and knocked her out of the sky.

Itachi caught Konan as she slipped out of consiousness. He activated his bakuyomi. As he layed Konan on the ground he jumped over Miharu's head. He smashed his leg on her then grabbed her throat. She yanked away and started to swing wildly again. Itachi started dodging her easily. He smiled. She was faster and stronger but she was too predictable to land a hit on him with his bakuyomi. It was like fighting an animal.

Itachi pulled back his fist and punched her square in the face. Miharu fell back and her body returned to normal. He fell to her knees clutching her face. "It's not polite to hit a girl in the face," she said. "Especially when it's such a pretty one" Itachi replied. "Easy tiger," Miharu said, starting to regain feeling in her face. "Mabye we could meet up sometime" Itachi said as Miharu started staggering. "Sure"  
she said as her vision began to fade. She fell back and passed out before she ever hit the ground.

Now Itachi's smile faded as he looked up at Horrone. "Now it's my turn" Horrone said as he appeared in front of itachi.

_end_

Well I'm going to start working on the next chapter and put it up tonight while I'm still in the zone.


	18. Chapter 18:Battle of the titans

**Akatsuki vs. the new organization**

Alright just like I said I'm updating tonight might do the next one too. Might. Mainly because I've been waiting to do this and the next fight ever since I put this on hold.

And when Horrone fought naruto, it was against the demon fox cloak, the one he used against sasuke. He hasn't lost control of it like against orochimaru yet, but he will not to worry.

And Itachi is evil in my story. No secret missions. No sad good guy story. He killed his clan on a whim and now he's just looking for ways to get stronger.

So without any more distractions here's my work.

Oh and buy the way sorry for the typos last chapter. I didn't type it, my neighbor did. I was cooking so I just told him what to type. He isn't all too good at typing so cut him a break. But this is me.

_start_

Itachi glared at the man before him. He was extremely powerful, that much was obvious. This was one of the best butoski had to offer. There was virtually noone better to test his abilities on. Still, this man had also faced the kyubi head on and won. Then he held his own against several of the leafs top ninja.

Itachi was torn from his thoughts as Horrone got into a fighting stance. Horrone smiled. "Let's see if your as weak as your brother" he said. Itachi's eyes shot open. He was suddenly filled with a seething rage. "Oh it seems I've struck a nerve, have I" Horrone said tauntingly, "hit a little too close to home perhaps?" "No" Itachi said, pure hatred dripping in his voice "I couldn't care less about him. But no one calls him weak but me. He as strong as me, and then I will kill him. I've been waiting for the day he poses a challenge to me since I killed my clan and no one will take that chance from me."

Horrone smiled even wider. "You gonna stop me" he asked. Itachi smiled back. The wind started blowing as they both stood there. To anyone just watching it looked like they were just standing around. But they were actually poised and ready to strike. Each one was waiting for the other to make the first move. Horrone looked down at Itachi. Then suddenly Itachi looked Horrone in the eye. He realised his mistake too late and the world started melting around him.

Everything went black and then he could see a light at the end of a long hallway. A shadow was cast down the hall of a man with a sword. The sword was dripping with what had to be blood. He looked down and saw a slash across his chest. It must have been his blood on the sword. suddenly everything went black again. He saw Itachi's bakuyomi in the sky. It split into 3 and started circling around. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't look away. He couldn't move his body. Then his hand started moving on it's own.

It started creeping up his chest towards his throat. Then a giant arrow shot through it. Horrone clenched his teeth trying not to scream. He wouldn't give this runt the satisfaction. Then the world started to spin. When it stopped he was chained to a peice of wood. Thousands of Itachi's were standing around him with swords. As they started cutting him, exactly 1 inch long and 2 inches deep, Itachi began talking. "Usually I'd do this for 72 hours and leave it at that. But because this is happening in the course of 2 seconds in the real world, I think I'll make and exception. I'm going to keep going until your sanity is torn to shreds.

` For seven days Itachi had his clones cut him. All that was left of him was his upper torso. There was a pile of entrails below him and they cut his bones so many times they were made into dust. What really bothered him most of all was the uniformity. It was always 1 inch long and 2 inches deep. And each cut was more painful than the last. With seven days having gone by, he couldn't even put to words the pain he was feeling, but he still refused to scream. Then as the last clone cut him just below his neck, everything melted again. Suddenly he was being cut again but he was facing down, watching himself be cut at the same time.

"Beg for death and I'll release you" Itachi stated. Horrone opened his mouth to say something sarcastic but his mouth was sewn shut. Itachis voice just kept repeating "beg for death" and he look at this 19 year old monster in front of him. Now Horrone was standing across from Itachi. He could still hear the voices telling him to beg for his death. He was about to attack him when he realised he was now made of paper. He slowly started to burn away. Then his eyes began flashing images of Itachi. One of him standing sideways, one of him upside down, on of him standing on the other side, and one of him standing normally. The pictures started flashing over and over till it looked like he was spinning. Then while still spinning Itachi slowly drew a sword, taking what seemed like hours, and then slashed his face in half just before the fire caught his head. As his vision started splitting he felt a pulling sensation. The sensation consumed him before he felt himself slip and fall. He fell back and was suddenly throw to the side. He was now back in the rain village, staring into Itachi's eyes.

Horrone fell to his knees and blinked his eyes. He was finally back in reality. He may have seen Itachi as a weaker person but he had to admit, if only to himself, that Itachi could definitly be a scary man. Itachi looked at Horrones blank stare. For a moment he believed that the fight was over. Horrone blinked once more before saying in a slightly shaky voice "that was impressive, I must give you that. I feel as weak as a child right now. But you can't stop me with mind games."

Horrone instantly vanished. Itachi looked around and saw him above his head. He dodged as Horrone tried to smash his fit down onto him. He blocked a kick and retailiated with his chidori. Horrone caught his fist and tried to punch him. Itachi jumped back the lunged forward. They began to punch and kick at incredible speeds. Each one blocking the other. They both punched each others fist and were blown back several yards. They landed on thier feet and charged at each other.

Itachi fired up two chidori's and horrone made two flameing orbs. They disappeared right before colliding. The villagers looked around. Suddenly they appeared and Itachi made a huge crater as Horrone dodged his chidori. Everytime they dodged an attack they dissappeared and reappeared somewhere else. Finally they appeared above and thier attacks collided. Energy rings shot out in all directions. Itachi closed his eyes and whispered "trakuyomi."

Horrone jumped back as he opened his eyes. Itachi's eyes had turned pure red. Then a black line slowly slid acros his eye making a black dot in the middle. Six lines came out of the dot spliting his eye into six equal parts. His eye began spinning so fast it looked like a fan. Horrone stared at him for a moment. He blinked and when he opened his eyes Itachi was gone. He looked around.

Horrone felt a familiar sensation. He jumped as black fire engulfed where he just was. He looked and Itachi but something unexpected happened. Purple flames spiraled out of his pupil. It shot directly at Horrone and as he tried to dodge it, it disappeared. He was suprised for a moment but suddenly the flames appeared behind him. They shot across his back. He screamed as a pain he had never known was possible engulfed him. Then a green flame shot out of his eye. Horrone didn't have the strength to dodge it. He closed his eyes as it engulfed him. He didn't think it was possible but this was twice as painful as the last one.

He started gasping. Then he stood up. He screamed as power began leaking out of every pore in his body. He did a single hand sign. "Ultimate style: Dimensional destruction" he yelled. A wave of enerygy shot out of him. Reality seemed to bend as he yelled louder and louder. Everything went black and white as all the color drained towards Horrone. Then Itachi jumped as a small black hole appeared beside him sucking half of a building into it. Fire engulfed the building behind him as he jumped again. Horrone appeared in front of him and smashed him to the ground.

Itachi caught him self and glared at Horrone. "Now I can finally test it" he said to himself. He closed his eyes and black chakra surrounded him. "HEKUYOMI" he yelled as the chakra shot 80 ft into the air and made a 20 ft crater below him. He opened his eyes and they turned pure white. A black dot appeared with a red one in the middle of it . Red and black rings formed around it, like a white rinnegan and it started spinning slowly. 4 circles appeared in a diamond pattern behind him. The bottom was his regular sharingan. The one on the right was his tsukuyomi. The one on the left was his bakuyomi. The top was his trakuyomi. He screamed again as tsusanoo formed around him. Then his chakra flared again as in was now a 40 ft wide sphere of black energy. Itachi slowly started walking towards Horrone.

Horrone put on a feral grin as the radiation began to burn away at his cloak. His hood disentigrated showing that he was 20 years old. He had short blue spiked hair and a large scar just under his right eye. His shirt began tearing and small cuts formed across his cape. "Ultimate style: Reality distortion" he yelled. A small sphere enveloped him as he landed on the ground. The sphere turned white and Horrone was standing in the middle of it. He started walking at Itachi as well.

Itachi's Tsusanoo formed a larged chidori and threw it at Horrone. It disappeared right in front of him. It began to swing it's massive sword. Reality seemed to bend as the sword bounced back before it could connect with the sphere. "Let's finish this" Itachi called out "one full power attack to end it." Horrone nodded his head and raised his hand above his head. Rings of energy started to draw into the palm of his hand as the sphere lifted over his body. Itachi's sharingan diamond disappeared and transported in front of him. The tsusanoo was sucked into it. As the massive sphere of chakra started to get sucked into a small ball in the middle of the diamond.

Horrone transported 40 ft in the air. He raised the massive white energy ball up with one finger and chunks of buildings started flying up and disentigrating. He pointed his finger down at Itachi and the ball slowly started descending towards him. Itachi grabbed the small ball of chakra in the middle of the diamond. As the ball got halfway to him he opened his palm and a massive chakra blast 20 ft wide shot at the ball.

As the two jutsus clashed everything seemed to slow down. The ground shook and they suddenly became unstable. They shook then exploded. Just as it seemed as though everything would be destroyed. They imploded on themselves and disappeared. Itachi and Horrone turned thier heads to see who had stopped and explosion that surely would have destroyed the world.

Pein was floating up in the sky above them. Itachi's eyes faded to normal and the sharingon diamond disappeared. His vision started to blur as a black hole appeared across from Pein. Horrone looked into the sky. "I'm sorry sir" he called out "they were stronger than I thought." As soon as he said that he fell to his knees and passed out. Itachi followed suit moments later.

Pein stared at the figure floating across from him. It was about 5 ft 3. They had a long red cape and spikes running down their arms and shoulders. "Horrone did his best and I can forgive him for his failure becaue of that" they said. Peins eyes widened almost unnoticably as he heard the tone of the voice. "But make no mistake, there is a reason he is ranked number 2" the figure continued "my power execeeds his at least 10 fold."

The figure pulled back it's hood and Pein's suspicions were verified. The leader of butoski finally showed their face. They were around 27 and had deep red eyes going into a spiral. There was a small red mark on thier forehead in the shape of an X and they a had long purple hair halfway down thier back.

The leader of butoski was a woman.

_-end_

I'll start the next tonight but I'm pretty sure it's going to be up tommorrow. Just so you know, this story isn't almost over. I've just been wanting to write this forever so I found a way to bring these fights forward some. Next chap is where shit hits the fan. Itachi and Horrone are toddlers compared to the two.

Leave a review and tell me what you thought of the twist.


	19. Chapter 19: Clash of the gods

Ok here we go  
_start_

Pein stared at the woman across from him. She looked to be 27. 'My age' Pein noted unconciously. He stared at her eyes. They weren't like any special ability he'd ever seen. "Quick question" Pein asked. "What" she said. "Why did your subordinate call you sir" he asked. "Well to answer that shortly, ther fear and respect me more than any man they've ever known, so I feel I've earned the title" she replied.

"Who are you and what is the meaning of waging war against us" Pein asked, his voice dropping to a very serious tone. "Well to to answer that would take some time" she said. "Well let me clear my schedule" Pein said sarcastically.

"Well I should start off with the basics" she began. "My name is Seiren. I, just like you, have ascended through the threshold of the divine. To put my motives simply, I am a god with very few followers. I learned of your quest for the jinchuriki to gain the ultimate power of the ten tails so you can gain world domination. At first I was planning on killing Madara and absorbing his power to overthrow you. But you and your group made that impossible. Then as I slowly started gather followers it became obvious what I needed to do. I was going to make my own organization and destroy the one who could stand in my way. Then I would simply carry on with your plan and make this world into what I want it to be."

"What about your eyes" Pein asked "and that mark on your head. They're not like anything I've ever seen." "My eyes are a derivitive of the rinnegan, and the mark on my head is a curse mark of my own creation" she replied. "Well it's obvious that I can't let you leave here" Pein said darkly. "I'd like to see the day you could defeat me, there can be only one god" she replied, her hair starting to rise.

Pein held out one of his hands and prepared himself. They both did several hand signs. A small water vortex appeared in front of Seiren. A massive water dragon shot out. A bolt of lightning shot in front of pein forming a horse made of lightning. The two monster charged at each other. A giant lizard made of mud shot out of the ground below Seiren and flew at Pein. A massive fire dog appeared and lunged at it. Pein shot a huge water cannon at Seiren. She flew to the side and made a wall of fire. She picked it up and threw it at him. He waved his arm a gust of wind blew it out.

Seiren glared at him. A hunched over then flew straight Pein, a large gust of wind flying out around her. As she got closer two of Pein's other bodies appeared to stop her. She stuck out her leg and kicked one out of the way. As the female body watched the other fly half a mile away in the other direction, Seiren jumped behind her and smashed her to the ground. She then turned her attention to the real Pein. She went for a punch but Pein caught her fist. He grabbed her throat and flew several miles into the air and then looked her in the eue as she struggled in his grasp. He shot towards the ground. When he got halfway down he shot her the rest of the way.

Just before she hit the ground she stopped and floated back up. She flew up to him again but she stopped when she heard him say "Elemental style: flare jutsu medium offense." A giant orang pillar shot our of the ground. Seiren jumped back just in time to be engulfed by the second pillar. She gritted her teetth as flew out of the blast and dodged the many other pillars that were now chasing her.

Pein looked around at the destruction around him. He dropped down to the ground and looked into the building the villagers were hiding in. "I'm going to put up a barrier" he said "get in that room back there and don't leave it. I'll fix what I can after the battle but I can't promise you'll survive long enough to see it if you come outside." The villagers piled into the large room and Pein erected a barrier. He looked back to where Seiren was, still dodging the blasts.

He shot into the air after her. Just as she dodged the next pillar, he appeared in front of her. His other four uninjured bodies appeared around her. As they were all attacked her Pein did several hand signs. He a large summoning seal appeared on the building next them. A massive wolf burst out of it and knocked Seiren out of the sky. "That's it" she said "I'm done being on the defensive." She jumped over the wolf and did a hand sign. Flames erupted across it's back. She jumped up at the Peins.

Seiren kicked one of the bodies. She grabbed one and spun it around smashing it into the others. Her eyes began to glow as she jumped over the last one. A small vortex opened and a light shot out of it. Cutting the last one in half. She jumped to the real Pein and kicked at the side of his head. When he tried to dodge she swiiched legs and slammed it into his side. He flew through a building. She made a small energy ball and threw it at the building. The whole thing exploded with debris flying everywhere. She made two more and launched them at Pein. He kicked one back and deflected the other.

It exploded in the distance forming a massive crater. Lava started spewing up from the crater. The second on exploded next to Seiren. She fell from the sky but caught herself on a peice of falling debris. She lauched off and did a hand sign. The lava in the distance changed course and shot directly at Pein. He clenched his hand and a massive boulder shot out of the ground redircting the lava around him. He threw another one at Seiren. She pulled back her hand and punched it to bits. She launched at him with another energy ball. He shot a giant air wave at her but she burst through it.

"That's it" he said as he telepored behnd her and shot half a mile into the sky. She looked back at him just in time to hear him say "almighty push." The air changed as he the massive explosion shot out at her. She flew down to the ground and landed as it flew at her. Her eyes and curse mark started to glow red. Her eyes turned black and her spirals turned pink. The X on her forehead started to spread out across her face. She stuck out her hands as the wave of energy hit her.

She struggled to keep it back. As Pein threw another wave at it she vanished. She appeared a few feet away and turned around as the blast made contact with the ground. She began running through the village as the blast began to spread out after her. She felt the ground shake as the second blast hit the ground. She turned her head to look at the massive crater spreading out behind her. She jumped as the blast died out behind her. She turned to Pein and looked him in the eye. "Almighty push" they said in unison.

The massive energy waves flew directly at each other. As they collided a light flashed in between them. They pushed back and forth for a moment then everything started to get sucked into the light in the middle. Pein held out his hand. A ring of fire, lightning, water, wind , and earth all appeared and formed a ball in his hand. He flew at her and smashed into her head. As he pulled back up all he could see was a massive hole in the ground. The two almight pushes faded away and everything dropped to the ground.

Pein looked around but couldn't find his opponent. To his right was Itachi and Horrone was right across from him. He looked around. Something didn't feel right. "Where's Konan" Pein said in realization. He searched around frantically but there was no sign of her. "Looking for something" Seiren asked sarcastically. "Leave her out of this" Pein said angrily. Seiren opened her mouth to say something a black portal opened behind her.

"Damn" she said, as her eyes returned to normal and the X's faded away "that's all I have time for now. I have somewhere to be." "Here she called as she tossed Konan to Pein and went to go pick up Horrone. She grabbed him, jumped up into the black hole, and dissappeared.

Pein sighed. He woke up Itachi and had him take Konan back to the base. He turned and called out "it's safe to come out now. When Konan woke up she would have to heal his other bodies. Right now he had to rebuld his village. It was going to be a long afternoon.

_-end_

Tell me what you thought.


	20. Chapter 20: Let's talk business

**Akatsuki vs. the new organization**

Know what I just realized. My early chapters suck. Seriously, have you read them. They're not terrible but I certainly didn't do anything to make a quality story. Even my newer more recent ones seem a little off. Aside from the typos, something just isn't right. In the next few chapters I'm going to try a little harder to find out what it is. Just review and let me know if they're any better.

_start_

Pein walked into the akatsuki hideout. He was exhausted and furious. He had spent a great deal of chakra repairing the village and it had still taken him an entire day. The more he thought about it, the more pissed he got that they even had the balls to attack his home. He stopped by the infirmary and looked inside.

All of his bodies were in there, some were just on IV and others two were on life support. This only seem to fuel his rage. Konan walked up and noticed his clenched fists. "What's the matter Pein" she asked. He glared at he for a moment. Then, out of nowhere, he pulled his fist back and slammed it into the wall. A massive crack went out across the stone and a small piece of the cieling fell. He looked into her eyes. "I went face to face with the leader of the biggest threat to us since Madara, and couldn't do more than end in a draw, even if I wasn't using my full power, it isn't acceptable" he said, his voice seething with rage.

"Did the villagers seem to be losing faith" she asked. "No" he said, still infuriated "they seemed to reviere me more for going head to head against another god, but that isn't the point." Konan looked at him. She felt sad that there was nothing she could have done. "Look" she said as she pulled out her hand. "You see this ring" she said, pointing it out "it means two things. One: it's a symbol of the organization you started, you, no one else can lead us. Two: It's a symbol of our marriage. I'm your wife and I love you, even if you end one fight in a draw. I'm going to be with you, even if everyone else is gone. I'll fight the entire world with you by my side. Your not just the god of the rain village. Your my god. What god is she, that she only has 18 followers. You are the one who had the idea to use the jinchuriki for your goals, and you are going to be the one to do it. I know you, your not going to let some bitch take over what you started."

Pein looked into her eyes. He felt himself begin to calm down as he realized she was right. "Call a meeting" he said "I want everone there yesterday, understand." "Yes sir" she said. She gave him a peck on the cheeck before walking off towards the intercom room. Pein sighed as he walked towards his room to change and get ready. This is much worse than he could have imagined. A month ago, he would have never imagined that this would be happening.

All the members of akatsuki looked up from whatever they were doing, where ever they were in the base, as the intercom came on. "Attention: meeting room... now... you have three minutes and anyone who is late will have to answer to Pein, and he's not in a good mood" Konan stated. She walked out of the intercom room and down the hall. It took her two minutes to get to the meeting room, and by the time she got there, everyone was already siiting in thier seats and waiting for Pein.

She went to her seat, next to the head of the table, and sat down. Not long after Pein walked into the room. She looked at him. She could tell that he had gotten angry again by the look in his eye, but a least it wasn't as bad. Pein went to the head of the table and sat down. He looked at everyone's faces. He had thier full attention, and he liked that.

"Alright, to kick things off" he said, hiding the anger in his voice, "I sent each of you on a mission to capture one of the demons, some in pairs, others went solo. I want to know how many of them we have now." Deidara and Tobi stood up. "We successfully captured the two tails" Diedara stated. As they sat down Hidan and Kakuzu stood up. "We got the seven" Kakuzu said as he sat down. Casana and Nolena stood up but didn't look Pein in the eye. "We found the eight tail" Casana started, "but a high ranking member of butoski came in and captured it and left before we could stop him"  
Nolean finished. "The same happened to me when I went after the three tails" zetsu said, " I found the four tail nearby but when I defeated it, I was confronted by the same member of butoski and I couldn't keep her from taking it as well." Katrina stood up. "Where's Sasori" Pein asked. Katrina looked down and said, "Katrina found and fought the six tails but, she and Sasori senpai were confronted by three members of butoski. One took the six tails and the other two confronted us. Katrina was able to kill them, but not before one of them killed Sasori." She sat down and put her head on the table. Tobi scooted a litte closer to her and started patting her head.

Pein stood back up. "How many members of butoski are still alive" he asked gritting his teeth. "I killed Rakiri in the very beginning" Itachi stated. "Katrina just said she killed two" Diedara said. "One of them died againts the copy ninja and Might Guy" Kakuzu pointed out. "I've gotten information that two of them died in separate attemps at capturing the eight and seven tails" Konan stated "so all in all they've lost six members bringing thier numbers down to 12."

"Well" Pein said finally letting his fury out "this is the final straw. Yesterday i faced the leader of butoski. She is extremely powerful, and from our previous encounters, we can all tell that the rest of butoski can hold thier own. But with them killing one of our member, they have stepped over a boundary, and have went from a nuisance to a threat. Up until now all our fights have either been coincidental, or they have attacked us. Now it's our turn. If they want a war, they'll get one. Before we can really go on the offensive, we have to secure the nine tails jinchuriki. Since it is immpossible to get him at this time, we'll have to put him in a position where he can't be captured by butoski either. Any idea's?"

"He has been training with the toad sage" Itachi said. "I feel that with a single push the sannin would feel obligated to teach him how to enter the sage mode." "I could cast a spell on him" Nolena added "that way if he were to be attacked and defeated by a butoski member, the nine tailed fox would be partially released to defend him. It would released as soon as the butoski member died or fled." "He's been put as next in line for seat as the Hokage" Konan stated "if he were to become the Hokage he would most definitly be given the Hokage scroll and with that kind of power, on top of what he already posesses, would be more than enough to take out a low ranking member."

Pein thought about all that they told him. "Ok it's obvious what we need to do" he said in a serious tone "we need to assassinate the Hokage of the leaf." The room went quiet. "We need to put fear back into the hearts of people who dare speak our name. Doing this will fill all the requirment we just discussed. He will be put into office as the Hokage, Jiraya will have no choice but to teach him the ways of the sage, and it will give Nolena the perfect opportunity to cast her spell." " How will we do it" Kisame asked. "We'll have to kill her during the speech she's giving in one week" Pein said. "It'll have to be stealthy. We can cause some damage to make them put thier gaurd up when we leave but they need all the powerful ninja they can get so don't kill anyone above a genin unless necesary. Since it's stealthy and there's a chance butoski could attack, I'll need a few people to go. I'm going to try to find thier so I'm afraid I won't be Joining you."

"Itachi, I'm putting you in charge" Pein stated. "Hnnn" was Itachi's reply. "Nolena your going to perform your spell." "Yes sir" she answered. "Katrina you'll go as out explosive expert." "Yay, Katrina's a good girl" she said back. "Itoshi, you and Tobi will go for whatever Itachi needs you to do. You are all to listen to him like you would me. Get ready because in one week you'll be pulling off the greatest assassination sinse the assassination of the emporer 200 years ago. The rest of you need to be ready because as soon as that is done with, we'll be attacking butoski head on. This meeting is adjourned."

With that Pein teleported out of the room. Itachi, Nolena, Katrina, Tobi, and Itoshi stayed to discuss thier new mission; and the others slowly filed out of the room.

_end_

You know what I just realized. Butoski's armor looks exactly like organization XIII's coats from Kingom Hearts. Seriously the way I picture it, the only difference it they have capes, one of them has spikes, and they don't have the nobody symbol. i didn't even mean to make it that way. I just noticed that, that's the way I've been picturing them.


	21. Chapter 21: The end of the Fifth

**Akatsuki vs the new organization**

Here's another long awaited chapter for me and the main reason behind chapter 16.

Also there is a lime-ish part in here, mainly cause I read it all the time and I've been dying to write one. There probably won't be any more, unless I actually do good at it and people think I should change the rating.

I'm telling you now, I'm 15 and I've only been "active" for about a year, and only like 4 times, so I'm playing off what I know. Bear with me and remember, this is more like a few paragraphs of inuendos.

I'm really excited to do this chapter because, if I have everthing thought out right, this marks the halfway mark of this story

_start_

They stood in the forrest just outside the eastern wall of the leaf village. Inside they could hear the sounds of everyone running around preparing for the Hokage's speech. Itachi smiled as he watched the others prepare. The thought he found most exciting was that, when she woke up this morning, he was sure Tsunade had no idea that she wouldn't see tomorrow.

Itachi looked at the small group before him. "Remember this is an 11 step plan, are you all sure you know your parts" he said. Each one nodded. "This is the perfect setting. She's giving a speech out in the open. Although there is a large amount of protection they have no idea we're here. The Secret Anbu Service is crawling around everywhere, as well as the majority of Jonin and Chunin. Remember, the SAS are trained and hired specifically to stop assassination attempts. If any of us are compromised, it's all over. Now get ready for phase one."

Tobi and Katrina performed and transformation jutsu and took the form of a mid 20's civillian couple. Itoshi did a few handsigns and became completely invisible. Nolena took the shape of Hinata. Itachi turned around to the small pile of summoned weapons. He grabbed two katana's, a bag of shuriken and kunai, and a small teleportation scroll. He let the rest disappear. He opened the teleportation scroll and quickly wrote the destinations. "Alright" he said "today, is the day the fifth Hokage dies. I can teleport you to your first destinations but the rest is up to you."

He dropped the scroll and a large circle appeared. They all stepped inside. As Itachi did the necessary hand signs he took one last look around. "Alright" he said, as the circle began to glow, "Operation: Black Assassin is a go." As he finished they all vanished.

_Phase One: Undectable entry_

Itachi had to sit back on this phase. He watched from the top of the Hokage's mansion as the operation began. The sun had just set, but the sky was illuminated by the full moon. That and the massive amount of lights in the middle of the village. As Tobi and Katrina weaved through the crowds in the streets, they saw the massive stage that was set up in the middle. They moved thier way up to the front of the crowd and pushed thier way to the fifth row. Itoshi appeared beside the Hyuga compound and slowly made his way to the streets, taking the back way to the stage.

Nolena appeared at the entrance of the Hyuga Compound. "Everyone's in position" Itachi said over the radio in her ear. She nodded and walked on.

_Phase Two: Switch out_

Nolena walked through the Hyuga Compound with ease, due to her looking like Hinata. Everyone seemed to be very vigilant, presumably because they were watching the compound so no one could sneak through to the village. Even though she knew she could take them, thier shear numbers made her glad she was in disguise.

As she made her way to the center of the compound she ran into a slight problem, the real Hinata. 'Damn' she thought 'she's supposed to be at home right now, that's going to throw the entire step off.' As Hinata drew closer Nolena knew she had to act fast. She quickly jumped behind a house. As Hinata came even closer she got ready to jump._

_Hinata was on her way to meet up with Naruto. He had wanted to meet up before the speech for a quickie and some ramen. She was supposed to be there in 15 minutes but she was ready early and thought it would be nice to meet him earlier and give them a bit more time together. As she walked down the street past Neji's house, someone jumped out and grabbed her._

_Nolena pulled the struggling Hyuga around the back of the house. Nolena lost her grip and Hinata pulled out of her grasp. As she turned around to face her attacker, her eyes widened as she saw an exact replica of herself looking back. While Hinata was distracted, Nolena took the chance and knocked her out. As she fell Nolena caught her and quickly hid her under the porch of the house.

"I've got the first target subdued" Nolena said over the radio. "Good now get the next part over with so we can get on with the operation" Itachi replied. Nolena turned off the radio and went started heading in the direction of Naruto's Apartment.

_Phase three:Charm casting_(warning: no lemon but it comes pretty damn close. Like I said "Lime-ish," I'm not going in super detail. I'll mark where you can skip from if you don't like it)

Nolena, still disguised as Hinata, knocked on Naruto's door. As it opened and he saw who it was, a smile spread across his face. Nolena tried to blush but it wasn't easy trying to act so shy. "Hinata, your early, I wasn't expecting you to get here for a couple minutes" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her inside. He shut the door and pulled her into a deep kiss. Nolena returned it, as she had been expecting that would be his first action. "So I guess you wanted to give us a few more minutes together" he said as a sly smile slid across his face.

She recognized that smile but there was no way it could me what she thought it meant. But oh, how wrong she was. He pulled her into another kiss, this one more intimate that the last. Even though he wasn't as good as Itachi or some of her previous boyfriends, she had to admit he wasn't a very bad kisser. She tried to enjoy herself a little but when he started taking off her shirt it got a little hard. She quickly pushed him off.

"What's the matter, isn't this why you came over so early" he asked. 'Fuck' she thought 'this is the last thing I want to do. I can't just back out or he'll think something is up. Ughhhhh, think think think." Suddenly she had an idea. She wasn't going to be happy about it, but it was better than the alternative.

"Uhh, yes of course" she said, mentally cursing this girl's shy voice, "but I wanted to try something new." His smile returned. "What would that be" he asked seductively. "Just go sit down and close your eyes" she said. Damn, if she was doing it she wanted to at least try to enjoy it. But it was almost impossible to sound seductive with this damn voice.

(Skip here if you don't want to read the one and only part that comes close to lime in this story)

Naruto did as she told him to do. 'Well' Nolena thought with a grimace 'at least I'll be close enough to easilly cast the spell.' She walked over and got on her knees. She unzipped his pants and was alittle suprised at what she found. It wasn't huge but it wasn't the smallest she'd seen. With one last moment get ready, she got to work.

She did a hand sign where he couldn't see if he happened to open his eyes. She did several more then began preparing the spell. As if doing this wasn't bad enough, the sounds he was making weren't helping. She could tell that he was inexperienced and that kind of took away from her because it reminded her how young he really was.

As the spell finished charging she could feel him pushing back some. She needed to focus on the spell or it could take all night to cast so she was almost glad when he grabbed her head and took over. She started to cast the spell. It took her about another minute to finish it. When she did she grabbed him by the base and started moving her hand, rubbing the magic in, and it up to make it look like she was getting into it.

(It stops here)

After she finished applying the magic, without warning, he finished too, and her not expecting it there was only one way for it to go. The only thought she could muster up due to the shock was 'asshole.' She heard something about Ichiraku Ramen as he turned to get his pants, but she knocked him out as soon as his back was turned.

As she walked out of his apartment, her pride wasn't the only thing she had to swallow. "Second target down, Naruto won't be showing up to the speech" she said with a little resentment in her voice. "So how did it go in there" she heard Itachi snicker over the radio. "Next time your being Hinata" she replied sarcastically.

_Phase four: Preparations_

As Nolena finished reporting, Itachi crouched down. He jumped towards the middle of the village and stopped when he landed and crouched on top of a wooden pole directly above the stage. He took one more look at the moon as his tusukuyomi spread across his eye. He had a short flash back to the night he killed his clan when he had been exactly like this, just two miles to the east of this spot.

He shook his head and got on the radio."Alright this is it, everone in positon, Nolena where are you" he asked. "I'm in position by the Hokage, disguised as an SAS agent" she replied. "Itoshi" he stated. "I'm in position half a mile behind the stage, hidden beside the main escape road" "Tobi" Itachi asked. "Tobi is in position in the third row of the crowd, and Katrina is in position a few rows behind me" he replied.

"Ok wait for the signal" he said as Tsunade walked across the stage to the podium in the middle.

_Phase five: Fatal Distraction_

Tsunade stepped out onto the stage and walked over to the podium. Everything went quiet when she tapped the mic. She cleared her throat and began.

"My dear citizens of the leaf, today we live in dark times. Evil seems to lurk around every corner and we feel as though we'll never find the light. In these times that we have to worry about not only Orchimaru and the Akatsuki, but now Butoski as well, we need someone to rely on. As the sand village relies on it's Kazekage, I want you to rely on me. Even the Akatsuki and Butoski rely on thier leaders. The sound village relies on Orochimaru. I want to be your beacon of light. I swear that for as long as I breath, I will serve as your protector. As long as I am here I will lead you to prosperity. As long as I am alive, you can rely... on ... me."

As she got to "protector," Nolena gave the signal, the OK sign, to Itachi, who gave it to Tobi, who then gave it to Katrina. She did it back and put her hands together. "Bomb style: Mini Napalm Jutsu" she whispered. A small unnotibable line of fire moved through the crowd. It moved to the other side of the village and behind a building to a cannister that Itoshi had set up.

As Tsunade got to the end of the "you can rely on me" the explosion went off. While the rest of the SAS agents disappeared to go check it out. Nolena stayed and acted like she was protecting Tsunade. She then pretended that she got the ok from the other agents and whispered that it was just a rouge firework into her ear.

"Not to worry people, it's just a rouge firework" Tsunade said. Just as the villagers started to calm down the next phase started.

_Phase six: Magic Kunai's_(yes that's a JFK reference, I just did a report on the guy so gimme a break, I don't mean any disrespect)

Itachi heard the rouge firework signal and sprang phase six into action. He threw six kunai knives infused with his chakra strings. He threw them down on both sides of the stage so it looked like that was where they came from.

Nolena jumped in front of Tsunade and substituted a shadow clone so it would look like she had died protecting her. Tsunade looked down at her in shock when she realised the knives bounced out of her body. As she dodged them and the other three, they curved up to her and each one hit her dead on.

Two hit her in the legs so that she collapsed as soon as she landed. Two hit her in her lungs. On hit her liver and the last hit her throat, just barely knicking her jugular artery. Imediatly she realised what had happened and she grabbed her throat, applying chakra so that she wouldn't bleed out.

As soon as she hit her knees the SAS agents returned with a huge supply of backup. There was at least 15 of them. "Quick she's been hit several times" one screamed "four are vitals" another yelled "we need to get her to the hospital stat" another one called out. As they put her on a strecher one of them made a point to try and calm her down.

"Look madam, you may be hit in several places but the only life threatening one is the cut on your throat, just keep applying chakra and we'll get you to a hospital to stitch it ok, whoever this was they didn't account for you being the worlds best medical ninja" she said. If only that girl knew how wrong she was. Tsunade nodded to show she under stood. As they were about to run to the east escape route Tobi and Katrina hit the next phase.

_Phase seven:Mass panic redirction_

"Oh my god it's one of the assassins" Katrina yelled as she pretended to die. Tobi did the same and immediatly the crowd was filled with screaming. The was a stamped to all the exits from the stage area. As people the crowd rushed there was a full on panic. People were trampled, others had heart attacks and several others died for different reasons.

Through the entire ordeal, in thier panic and confusion, the people unintentionally block the SAS agents main escape routes. As some began to worry Nolena came back as another agent. "There's an escape route that leads to the Hokage's mansion behind the stage. We can go there and call a medic" she said. "Good idea" several of them called back.

_Phase Eight: Intercept and trap_

As the SAS agents ran down the back road they tried to contact Kakashi or Guy. Whil Itachi followed close by in the shadows he us a radio signal transmitter to ruin any communications networks that weren't his own. But it covered well enough to simply seem like the radios were out of range.

When they got half a mile down the road a massive wall of fire appeared before them. "Shit the assassins cut us off" one of them called. "We'll probably need to fight them off they can't be far behind us" another said. "We need someone to help the Hokage, does anyone know anything about medicine" another said. The girl that tried to calm Tsunade down raised her hand. "Good, keep her stabilized while we find a way to breach these flames.

"Don't worry madam, I'll help you stay alive till we can get you real medical attention" she said. As she said that Tobi and Katrina ran up, still disguised. Several of the SAS got into fighting stances. "State your business" they said. "The assassins ran after the crowd to the east" he gasped out "and we saw you guys run this way so we figured Gasp... Gasp... where's safer to be than with the Hokage."

"I'm sorry but we're going to have to ask you to leave" one of the SAS members said. "Oh thats too bad" Katrina said, as she dropped her substitution jutsu. "Yea, we might've let you live longer" Tobi said , doing the same thing. Itoshi stepped out from behind the fire. Several more got into a fighting stance.

As Itachi stepped out of the shadows four of them gathered around Tsunade and the young medic. "You" said one of them, pointing to Nolena "get over her and help us out." She released her substitution jutsu as well. The rest of them got ready to fight at the sight of five akatsuki members.

_Phase 9: Hell Fire_

Itachi looked at the small group of four crowded around Tsunade, and the large group of ten around them. For a moment each stood there. The akatsuki was out numbered but the SAS was out classed. Each side knew this, and each side was waiting to see if the other would surrender.

Finally tired of waiting Itachi muttered "amaratsu" and watched as black flames engulfed three of the four around the Hokage. Immediatly six men were on him. As two of them went to try and move the Hokage Nolena jumped back and blocked the other escape route. The last four, not including the medic keeping Tsunade alive, rushed Tobi.

Each one of the ones rushing Tobi made several shadow clones so, now 6 were rushing him and six were rushing Katrina. As Katrina dodged them she did a few hand signs. "Explosive style: Land Mine" (most of her attacks are based on modern bombs) she said. As she did a large explosion was set off and all the shadow clones were killed.

The ones fighting Tobi and Itachi were quickly out matched. It wasn't even a fight. It was a pure massacre. In seconds each one had fallen at thier feet. As they did Katrina and Tobi back up and Itachi approached the young medic who was still trying to keep Tsunade calm.

_Phase ten: Final Blow_

"Don't worry madam, I don't know how but this will work out" she said "now just keep breathing and keep applying pressure, there you go that's it." She didn't even notice the fighting had stopped in the background.

Tsunade's eyes widened as Itachi stepped up behind the girl. She tried to warn her but all that came out was a strained gurgle. The girl gave her a warm smile and said, "don't talk, you'll need your strength for your recovery."

Tsunade wished that could be true. The girl gave her that warm smile, then a moment later Itachi had broken her neck. To add insult to injury, he twisted her head back so Tsunade had to stare into those glassy eyes. The warm smile was gone and replaced with a gaping mouth letting out a silent scream that she had intended to make before her death.

Blood dripped from her mouth and onto Tsunades face. Itachi picked her up and threw her out of the way. Tsunade struggled to her feet as Itachi walked towards her. She pulled her fist back and attempted to punch him. He sliced her arm and it fell limply at her side.

She knew what was coming. There was no way she was getting out of this. She pulled back her other fist. Small amounts of blood squirted from the tiny cut on her throat she tried to punch Itachi again. He caught her fist and pulled out one of his katana's.

She closed her eyes. "So this is how it ends" she said. It was gurgly but still understandable. Itachi at her. She was accepting her fate and he respected that. "Would you perfer it be someone else" he asked. "No, it's more fitting for you to do it" she said becoming light headed from blood loss. ]

Itachi nodded and thrust his katana through her chest slanted upwards. It went through her heart and aorta, and severed her spine on the way out. She didn't feel a thing as she instantly slipped into darkness.

_Phase eleven: Get The Fuck Outta Dodge_

Itachi slowly laid her body on the ground, the katana still impaling her. He pulled out a kunai knife and "confirmed the kill." He drew it across her throat and jammed it into the earth as the rest of her blood poured out in seconds.

Itoshi and Nolena dropped the barriers. "Well that was easy" Tobi said. "It's not over" Itoshi commented. "He's right" Nolena said "we still have to get out of here." "Let's go, thier probably headed over here right now" Itachi said. He was right. At that very moment, over half the ninja in the leaf were on thier way to intercept them. The small group ran away through the streets. Mere moments later Team Kakashi and Team Guy appeared there.

Just as they were about give chase they stopped and stared, frozen in place by the horrific sight before them. There were dead SAS members everywhere. A teenage SAS member lay dead in the middle and right next her was... the Hokage. Naruto walked over to her. Tears welled up into his eyes. Hinata and Neji appeared there moments later. Hinata walked over to him.

"Granny... Granny Tsunade" he said, choking on sobs. Hinata hugged him. Naruto slowly realised that it wasn't Hinata that came to his apartment. His sobs slowly stopped. "N... Na... Naruto" she choked out as the air around him changed.

'It's my fault... It's my fault...' it just kept reapting in his head. Hinata backed up. "Just give him some time" Kakashi said. She nodded. They all ran ahead to catch the culprits. She looked back at him one last time. He sat there on his knees, blankly staring at her body.

Itachi stopped and held out his hands to order the others to as well. "We've got company" he said. Kakashi and Sasuke appeared in front of Itachi. Guy and Lee appeared in front of Tobi. Neji and Hinata appeared in front of Nolena. Sakura and Ten Ten stopped Katrina and Sai appeared in front of Itoshi.

For a moment they all stared at each other. No one moved. It was like the quiet before a storm. Suddenly Itachi activated his bakuyomi. He lunged at Kakashi who activated his own. His was a star inside of a pentagon. They moved at blinding speeds, almost undetecable to the others. Everyone stood there and watched. No one else made a move as Itachi and Kakashi battled. It went like this for ten minutes. For some reason it just dawned upon everyone what had happened tonight. It sank in, to the leaf ninja, that thier Hokage had been assassinated. The akatsuki members realised that they had just assassinated the leaf's Hokage.

While the Leaf's ninja stood dumbfounded by this realization, the akatsuki realised one thing. Thier job wasn't done yet. Immediatly all those who stood in front of them were on the ground, out cold, except for Guy and Kakashi.

As they were quickly overpowered, the akatsuki made thier escape. They didn't understand why the leaf ninja had froze up like that. As they jumped through the trees on the way back to the hideout , Itachi looked back at them. He pressed the radio on his collar and reported in to Pein.

"Sir, Operation Black Assassin was a complete success, the Fifth Hokage is dead" Itachi said.


	22. Chapter 22: This means war

**Akutsuki vs. the new organization**

I'm so sorry for the last chapter. I had my friend write phase three for me. I knew I should have checked it but he pulled the "Oh you don't trust me" thing and I ignored my better judgement. I'm sick of shit like this. He also put in some very personal info about myself in the top of the Fic. I had wrote it as a joke but hadn't meant to put it in. Then he copied and pasted it in as phase three and completely ignored what i told him to put in. From now on I'm the one writing. NO ONE ELSE IS GOING NEAR THIS STORY. Sorry if it sucked. Like I said I wrote it as a joke and no one was supposed to see it. You know when you get those ideas and you have to write them. I'm not going to write them anymore.

I don't know if i said it already but I made up the Hokage scroll up to make Naruto strong enough to actually match up with Pein and Seiren. I had to boost everyones power so Itachi wouldn't be stronger than Pein because of his Hekuyomi.

_start_

Naruto walked through the halls of the Hokage mansion. It had been two weeks since the assassination. Even walking through the halls he would get flashbacks. As he stood outside the door to his future office he thought about the day after her death.

_Jiraya ran through the hall, slamming into Naruto, who was sulking outside the door to her office. "Move" he yelled. When Naruto didn't respond he yelled "I have important information, there's going to be an atempt on her life." Naruto opened the door. There was no one at her desk. A man sat in a chair across the room, next to a tv._

_ Jiraya looked in and immediatly realised. He was too late. "Good" the man said "your finally here." Naruto looked in Jiraya's eyes. He had been trying to work up the nerve to go inside. "She left a video for Sakura, Kakashi, Guy, Shizune, me, and you" Naruto said. "Everyone has seen thier video's execept you two" the man said._

It feels like she was talking to him just yesterday. In just two weeks, he mastered the sage mode. Today he was also becoming Hokage and recieving the Hokage scroll. He walked outside and stood in front of the crowd.

Jiraya and Kakashi walked over and stood next to him. As Jiraya pulled out the scroll Kakashi stood behind Naruto. A tear slid down his cheek and Kakashi patted him on the back. Jiraya opened the scroll and held it out to him.

He bit his finger and wrote his name in blood. He looked up to the top of the scroll, his eyes stopping briefly on Tsunade's name. He looked at the five blood finger prints across the page. He brought his chakra through his hand and up to the end of his finger.

He put his finger on the paper next to Tsunde's, officially making him Hokage. As he touched each of the blood prints he could feel the massive amounts of chakra flowing into his body. He stopped briefly on the first's print before pulling his hand away and wiping the blood off.

He looked over to the crowd beside him. All his friends were giving him sad smiles. "Feel like giving a speech" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked back at him. Then he looked to Jiraya, who gave him a small nod. He looked back over to the crowd and then turned to them.

"Today, I finally fufilled a life long dream of mine," he started. "I wish it could have been on a better occasion. When Granny Tsunade told me about her arrangement, I never guessed that it would happen so soon. Too soon. I want all of you to know... I will be here for you. Just like she said, I want you to rely on me. The akatsuki made a big mistake. They have commited countless crimes, but this went too far. As of today, the Leaf Village is joining this war. We may not have started it but we are going to end it."

With that, he turned around and went inside. Kakashi and Jiraya turned around and went with him. Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke stepped out of the crowd and followed them. As they went into the office Naruto sat down at his new desk, a frown on his face. "Very powerful words" jiraya said. "I meant every bit of it," Naruto replied "we have work to do."

"Well what do we do first sir" Sasuke said with a smirk. "Well first we have to take it to them" he started. "Pervy Sage, I don't care how, I want you to find both akatsuki, and butoski's hideouts." Jiraya nodded and walked out the door.

Naruto sighed. He was going to crush the akatsuki, however he had to. He was going to make sure someone payed for Tsunde's death.

_end_


	23. Chapter 23:The first of many battles

**Akatsuki vs. The New Organization**

_start_

Pein sat in his office as if it were a normal day. He kept his calm demeanor but inside he was pissed. Naruto had been Hokage for three days and already was declaring war. On top of that, Zetsu had found Jiraya snooping around, and also caught wind yesterday that the leaf was launching an assault on them in one hour. He didn't know how it was possible but they found the akatsuki hideout in two days.

The past two days had been Hectic. As soon as they found out Jiraya was nearby, they put out a code red, assuming that the base was compromised and spent the entire time moving all thier possesions to the mansion in the rain village that served as a backup hideout. Now that everything was moved all they had to do was wait and fight them off. Even if they did move everything, there were still certain things they hadn't had time to move yet.

The file cabinets that held all thier secrets was still hidden behind Pein's office wall. Although he knew they'd never be able to open it, it wasn't worth the risk. The chests and coffers that held all thier money hadn't been moved from the vault yet either. Even if they didn't spend much, they still needed if for the time it may come in handy.

So now they were stuck playing the waiting game, ready to lay down thier lives for the few things that remained. They were fucked if they got any of the remaining items anyway, so there was no point in retreating or now giving thier lives. They were fairly confident in thier abilities so they were really just waiting to show these leaf ninja why you don't try to ambush akatsuki.

It was 2:59. They all gathered by the entrance, because they knew that when clock hit three, that door was going to be blown open. As they waited everone got ready. Itachi and Tobi activatated thier bakuyomi's, Konan split herself into paper and formed her wings, Kisame prepared his samehada, and so on.

_Naruto stood outside an looked around at the small force he had gathered. There was Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Guy, Jiraya, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Kiba, and several anbu. "Alright, as soon as we break this door all hell will break loose, so be prepared" Naruto said._

The clock struck three. As the door was blown open the akatsuki jumped out and attacked. Pein stood inside to make sure no one got inside. Tobi and Itachi lunged at Sasuke and knocked him into the forrest. As they went in after him, Nolena knocked Sakura to the ground. Casana summoned several vines and wrapped them around Hinata. Kakashi fired up a lightning blade and lunged at Itoshi and Shinakay. Kisame fired a water dragon at Guy and Lee. Konan went after Jiraya. Hidan ran to Kiba and Kakuzu, Kinamora, and Hanato all ran to stop the small army of anbu. Naruto simply walked inside to face Pein.

Kinamora drew the two swords on her back and performed a tornado spin. She cut through several and began battling others. Hanato clapped his fist together, setting them on fire, and rushed in . Kakuzu spilled out several hundred thread and started to wrap up and crushed several. As they began battling the almost endless waves of anbu, war raged on around them.

Hidan charged at Kiba with his Scythe. He jumped onto the scythe and attempted to jump over. Hidan grabbed his leg and threw him onto the ground. Kiba leapt up but Hidan quickly slashed him across the shoulder. "Only the good die young kid" he said. Just before he could lick the blood off his scythe, Akamaru jump out of the brush and bit him on the leg.

As Hidan tried to struggle, the canine's teeth only sank further. "God damn dog," he yelled as he raised his Scythe. His slammed it down on the dogs back and as it screamed out in pain, he twisted it out and went to slash it's throat. Kiba jumped in the way and got a massive slash aross his back. He fell limply to the ground. Hidan looked down at him. As Akamaru growled and lunged at him, he spun his scythe around and knocked the dog out with the back of it. As he raised it to kill Kiba Lee jumped in the way and blocked it.

Guy continued to dodge the water dragon. He quickly looked to his young student as he jumped in to help his friend. He smiled and went off the defensive. He shot foreward at Kisame. He pulled out his Samehada and shot another dragon. He jumped up and tried hit guy but simply shredded a tree. Guy knocked the blade away and the two started a hand to hand battle.

Sasuke struggled to his feet and looked at his opponents. He felt the smallest twinge of fear seeing both Itachi and Tobi's bakuyomi's. He activated his own. He saw a smile spread across Itachi's face. He lunged at Itachi but Tobi appeared and slammed him to the ground with his elbow. Sasuke smiled and Itachi's eyes shot open. "TOBI CLOSE YOUR EYES" he yelled. It was too late, and Tobi stood there frozen in place. "Mind gaze" Sasuke said.

To say Itachi was suprised was an understatement. As he dodged Tobi he thought 'how did he learn such an advanced technique so fast.' He jumped up and blocked Tobi's kick. He grabbed his arm and tried to throw him but he backflipped out of his grasp and kicked him in the side of the head. Itachi caught himself and jump back as Tobis chidori crashed into the ground.

He lunged at Sasuke but was quickly blocked. Sasuke grabbed his arm and bicycle kicked his chest. He flipped Itachi onto his back and punched him in the face. As Tobi finally fought through Sasuke's genjutsu, He was knocked out of the forrest by Neji. He gave Sasuke the thumbs up as he jumped out after him. Sasuke pulled back his fist and slammed it onto Itachis face again and again. Itachi struggled and finally threw him off.

He got to his feet. Sasuke lunged at him again and he flipped Itachi again. Itachi kicked him into the air and jumped up at him and slammed him down. They both disappeared before either hit the ground. There were sparks everywhere where they clashed.

Neji jumped out at Tobi and activated his byakugan. As he and Tobi fought Nolena flew by. Sakura ran after her. Just before Nolena hit the ground, she shot an air blast at the ground and shot into the air. Shot a blast of fire at Sakura. As she burst through it she punched Nolena again. Her fist began to bleed as she pulled away from a steel wall. A metal rod shot out and stabbed her shoulder. She heard the distinct sound of a lighting bolt before she understood what was happening.

As the electricty shot through her body, she sent chakra to her heart to keep in beating. Jiraya shot infront of her and smashed the metal rod. He dodged the paper after him and caught Sakura before she hit the ground.

Konan popped up in front of him. As he turned around Nolena jumped infront of him. He jumped to the side but Tobi through an unconsious Neji in front of him. "Your getting to be a problem" he said. "Three against one sounds fine with me" as he dodged a lighting bolt.

Tobi used his inter dimensional jutsu and appeared above him. As Jiraya dodged him he formed a rasengan and threw it at Nolena. He blew it back with a gust of wind and formed a fire cannon. Jiraya smiled and jumped out of the way as paper flew directly in front of the blast. He jumped back several times as black fire consumed the earth in front of him.

Kakashi knocked Shinakay out with his lightning blade. Before he could kill her Itoshi grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes. Kakashi's sharingan appeared across his eyes. Kakashi's eyes widened. My clan trait is to copy any other special ability someone uses against me. Kakashi nodded. They both vanished.

Hinata struggled with the vines as Casana moved closer. Before she could do anything Sasuke was slammed though the trees and into the middle of the field. Itachi jumped out on top him, covered in blood, and started choking him. Sasuke struggled but couldn't shake him off. His vision was blurring and he could hardly hear anything. He just barely heard an explosion in the background.

Itachi stopped strangling him. As his brother's grip loosened and he got up, Sasuke sat up to see what had distracted his brother. He quickly looked around and saw the all the fighting had ceased. Guy and Kisame had each others throats, Jiraya was on the ground with Tobi holding his shirt, Hinata was wrapped up in vines with Casana standing next to her, Kakashi and Itoshi had swords and were touching them together where they had stopped in mid swing, and Lee was hold Hidan on the ground in an armbar.

He looked up into the air to see what they were all watching. Everyone had stopped because Naruto and Pein had burst out the side of the mountain over the akatsuki base.

_end_


	24. Chapter 24: The leafs leader takes over

**Akatsuki vs. The New Organization**

_start_

Naruto walked down the small set of stairs leading in from the akatsuki bases entrance. He looked around at the walls. They were carved flat but were nothing more than the edges of the cave. As he walked farther in the torches on the wall roared to life.

He looked ahead of him and saw Pein standing a few yards away. They stared each other down for a second before Naruto smiled. Pein raised an eyebrow at this as Naruto began to speak. "You are going to pay for Granny Tsunades death" he said "all of you have unbelievable crimes on your records but assainating the hokage was a step too far. As the new hokage I will personally be your judge, jury, and executioner."

Pein looked back at him with no emotion. "You have no idea of what youre implying," he said "and if you really want to get down to the basics of it the only reason we killed her was to get to you. This war has nothing to do with the leaf village. Your so called army will have no chance against my subordinates and if you are insistent on walking in here and offering yourself on a silver platter then I suppose I can use this opportunity to retrieve the nine tails."

Narutos smile faded. He jumped as the ground started to morph around him. Large spikes shot from the ground and split off in his direction. He jumped off of the wall and launched himself at Pein. Pein reached out and grabbed him by his throat. Naruto struggled for a moment before looking into Peins eyes. "You thought yourself to be my equal, your pathetic" he said.

Pein held his arm out ahead of him and took off running. Naruto screamed in pain as his back smashed through several solid walls. Pein stopped suddenly held Naruto above his head. Naruto cracked an eye and looked around the room. It was obviously and infirmary. As he continued to look around his eyes widened. Laying in six of the beds around the room were Peins other bodies. Each one slowly opened their eyes and sat up. They began pulling the needles from their arms and unhooking themselves from the surrounding machines. Once they were done they all lined up behind Pein.

"I know you have more power than this" Pein said "so Im going to throw you to the wolves and let them rip it out of you." He finished his sentence with a small laugh as he threw Naruto back over his head to the waiting crowd of Peins. The female quickly summoned a barrier around half the room to keep him from getting to the door. As the beating commenced Pein turned to walk away but stopped as he heard the barrier shatter. Naruto stood before him and the others in sage mode. Pein turned back around slowly and looked at his other bodies. The female version of himself was picking herself off the ground where Naruto had thrown her after he transformed. She brushed herself off and walked over to rejoin the group in front of Naruto.

As Naruto prepared to lunge one of the Peins quickly summoned a barrier in front of him. As he moved to step around it another Pein did several hand signs and said "elemental style: flare jutsu major offence." All the Peins stepped back as two small beams shot from the floor to form a ball in front of Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the ball of orange energy in front of him. It was the size of a marble. As he started to take another step he was forced to duck quickly as a large energy ray shot at him piercing through the wall behind him. He did several backflips as more energy rays shot from the wall and floor. Then the rays that missed him formed small balls as well until he was back up against a wall with 15 marble sized energy balls around the room.

The Peins started to move in on him. His reflexes told him to move but a quick glance around the room put that idea out the window. He thought quickly as the Peins moved closer and closer. He had two options, let the Peins painfully rip the nine tails from his body and kill him, or fight and be destroyed by the murderous ball of power floating in the room. He was in a death trap and he needed a way out of this room now. He had an idea but the chances of it working werent in his favor. Just as the Peins got mere steps away he made his choice. He jumped up and did a handstand. The Peins all jumped back as the energy rays all shot simultaneously. He quickly did a cartwheel as each beam hit the wall and made a large hole. He stopped once he got to the wall and launched himself off of it, landing in front of the hole and jumping through.

He ran down the hallway as the energy rays shot through the wall around him, several narrowly missing him. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him till the hall came to a stop. There were two corridors on either side of him. He looked back to see one of the Peins running at him. He made a shadow clone and fired up a rasengan as the Pein reached him. He smashed it into his gut and ran down the left corridor as he went spinning back in the other direction. As he ran two more Peins crashed through the walls on either side of him. He ducked and grabbed one using him as a shield to block the others punch but as he did the one in his hands elbowed him in the jaw. He hit the wall with a crack and dropped to the ground. As the Pein jumped at him he summoned the strength of the hokages and made a fast hand sign.

He pulled his chakra into his fists using the previous hokages signature jutsu to gain her infamous strength. He quickly hopped up and punched the Pein standing in front on him in the face. A audible smacking sound echoed as his head turned from the impact and flew off down the hall. The other pein reacted quickly making a chakra sword and stabbing him in the stomach. Naruto grunted as he did several more hand signs and four large tree branches came from the wall and shot at the Pein in front of him. Surprised but not unprepared for the first hokages jutsu, the Pein jumped back and tried to dodge it. He reacted to slow and was stabbed in both his arms and twice in the gut. He was forced back and pinned to the wall but he managed to note that if he hadnt moved he would almost certainly be dead. As Naruto quickly continued down the hall he turned and ran into a room. He quietly shut the door and sat down to catch his breath.

He looked around at his surroundings. The room was mostly empty with most of the furniture gone. There were spots on the wall that showed where pictures once hung. The only remaining furniture left were a bed and an empty dresser. There was a large Uchiha symbol across the ceiling so apparently it could have only belonged to one of the two Uchihas in akatsuki. He stood back up and looked around one more time before closing his eyes. He needed a plan and now. Pein knew this place better than he did and it was only a matter of time before one of them found him. He still felt he had a chance against Pein but as long as there was more than one coming at him there was little to nothing he could do but stay on the defensive and even that may not be enough.

He was quickly running out of time and he couldnt think of any way to turn the odds in his favor. "Damn it, I never was as good as planning as Sakura" he said. Finally he sighed. The only way he was going to beat Pein was to face all of them head on and hope for the best. Just then the original Pein jumped through the ceiling and busted him through the door taking it off its hinges. As he fell back the female Pein caught him and another performed a summoning jutsu. A black demon rose halfway out of the ground and slowly pulled back its fist. Its arm grew to and immense size and his fist started radiating power. He could hear a loud creaking sound as the tension grew in the massive muscles in his arm. Fire erupted around his fist as it came towards him at an unbelievable speed. As it made contact with his jaw he was thrown up through the ceiling and shot through the mountain till he crashed out the side of it.

He had a few moments to look down at the occurring below him. All of his friends were fighting bravely but half of them had been defeated and a few were about to killed. There were piles of dead anbu black ops. He clenched his teeth. He wasn't going to let them down. Pein and the remaining three bodies came flying out of the hole in the mountain as the war below stopped and everyone turned their gaze to the sky.

Naruto did a few hand signs and a giant tree sprouted from the ground and came to rest under him. One of the Peins flew out and summoned a massive lizard. It flew out at him and opened its mouth to swallow him. Naruto did another hand sign and felt his fathers power flowing through him. He disappeared in a flash of gold and appeared behind the lizard. He used the second hokages power to form a massive water drill on his left arm which he slammed into the lizards back. As he turned to the Peins he heard Pein yell "accept judgement" and the remaining bodies rushed him.

The female jumped up and grabbed him throwing him higher into the air. He launched the drill at her as the next Pein smashed a pole into the back of his head. He yelled out in pain but managed to yank him out of the air and use his momentum of his fall to throw him back through the mountain. The last Pein kicked him in the face stopping him dead in the air. A shadow clone popped up and kicked him down to the ground before disappearing. Pein growled and vanished appearing just above Naruto. "Enough" he said before sticking his arms out and gathering all of his chakra. Itachi widened his eyes and vanished appearing beside each of the member of akatsuki and snatching them up. His hekuyomi burst onto his eye and the sharingon diamond appeared in front of him and his fellow akatsuki members. "Tsusanoo" he yelled as the impenetrable creature engulfed them. Sasuke stared awestruck at his brothers ability before quickly following suit and teleported to all of his fellow leaf ninja, and calling his own tsusanoo.

"Almighty push" Pein yelled as a blast of power of immense proportions shot out. It smashed into Naruto and he screamed in unimaginable Pain. He flew down to the ground and hit with a massive crash forming a large crater. The might blast slammed into both of the Uchihas defenses. Sasukes tsusanoo began shaking and cracking but held its ground. Itachis shook as well but the sharingan diamond took the brunt of the attack shaking slightly but easily blocking the gigantic wave of air. The ground shook to the point that it seemed like the planet could crumble underneath them. It probably might have had Naruto not taken the worst of the attack straight to the face. As the air died down Pein launched himself down to the earth at blinding speeds and landed with a sickening crack straight onto Narutos stomach. He opened his mouth to scream but all that came out was a choked breath as the air was forced from his lungs.

Pein did a backflip off of Naruto and landed a few feet away, staggering slightly at the unimaginable amount of chakra that last attack took from him. After a few moments Naruto finally took a shaky breath and let out a blood chilling scream as he grabbed his stomach. The amount of pain in his voice nearly brought Hinata to tears. After a moment the scream died down and Naruto passed out, his body not being able to handle the pain it was in. Pein took a deep breath as he began walking towards Narutos unconscious body. As he stepped closer Narutos pupils disappeared and his body began to glow red.

"Stop" Nolena yelled. Pein looked back at her for a moment before jumping back. The middle of Narutos shirt ripped open showing his seal mark. It glowed red for a second and a small line appeared through it temporarily breaking it. A massive beam of red chakra shot out and arced in the air hitting the ground in front of Naruto. The nine tailed fox appeared out of the light in his true form although the seal wasnt completely broken so it wasnt fully released, so he was only about 10 ft tall. It stood in front of Naruto in a defensive stance, snarling at Pein. Everyone stared at it, but it made no movements.

"Whats going on" Hinata asked. "Its protecting Naruto," Kakashi said "no one make any sudden movements, its going to attack the first person it sees trying to move towards him." Pein went to take a step but the second he moved half an inch the foxs tails came down in front of its face. It opened its mouth and a massive black chakra beam shot out at Pein. In an instant he put forth another almighty push. The blast held up for three seconds giving Pein enough time to bring the rest of his chakra to his hands and push it out into a shield in front of him. After that the blast cut through the wave of power like a knife through butter and hit Peins shield dead on. It held up for a few moments. As the blast started to get smaller the shield cracked. In the last moment of the attack his shield shattered and he threw up his arms as the dying beam hit him.

As the blast cleared away Pein stood there, his arms burned and bruised slightly worse than the rest of his body. His akatsuki cloak was torn from the waist up and he stood there half naked unmoving. His teeth were clenched and his body piercings were glowing red from the heat. They slowly turned black again as the air cooled them down. He started to drop to his knees but caught himself by spreading his legs out to keep from falling. His breath came out as quavering pants. He winced slightly as his chakra continued to drop lower and lower from the amount he used to block the attack. The fox continued to snarl now and looked at Peins battered and broken body. " How is he still standing" Sakura asked awestruck. "You fool" Konan called out from across the battlefield. Her voice was shaky as if holding back tears. "That blast was barely 10 percent of its power" she continued "it was more of a warning than anything else." Her voice nearly broke as she finished "with the chakra hes already lost if it had meant to end him he wouldnt be alive right now."

Pein stood defiantly in front of the fox. The fox stared him in the eye before taking a menacing step forward. "Tobi" Itachi said "teleport inside and grab the rest of our stuff and move it to the new base, it should only take a few trips." Tobi nodded. "Everyone but Konan and Nolena leave now, you know where to go" he continued. Everyone nodded and jumped out of the tsusanoo. This made the fox growl louder but, seeing as they were retreating, it perceived no threat. "So" Konan said, slightly calmer "you cast the spell, how do we break it?" "The only way itll disappear is if its defeated, the attacker leaves, or the attacker is killed" she replied. Konan was about to suggest leaving but Itachi cut her off. "If we leave before Tobi finishes moving our files and money then we leave them open to just raid as they please" he said. "Well if leaving isnt an option yet then stalling is our best bet" Nolena said. "You two slowly walk over to Pein and move him" Itachi said. They both nodded. Konan formed a small amount of paper into a swirl in front of them. It would do little good but if the fox attacked she would be able to make some sort of barrier between them and death for a moment.

As they slowly walked over the fox continued to snarl but it allowed them to pass. As they reached him Konan tenderly kissed him before putting his arm around his shoulder and Nolena wrapped his other arm around hers. As they started to walk away Pein summoned his other bodies. They slowly walked out of the base, or picked themselves off the ground. Some were bleeding and others were clutching their stomachs or heads, but none seemed to be mortally wounded. They grabbed Pein and Konan split her entire body into paper. She formed a large platform and everyone but Nolena stepped on. "I'll wait with Itachi" she said. The others nodded. As Konan took off, Pein waited till he was out of sight of the enemy before he passed out in the arms of his other bodies.

Nolena stepped back and nodded towards Itachi who slowly began walking towards the fox. It growled and snapped at him realising he was about to challenge it. "Sasuke," he yelled "get back, I could care less about your friends but no one will kill you but me." Sasuke started to say something back but Itachi cut him off. "Youre not strong enough yet so just sit back and let big brother protect you" he said with a smirk. At this Sasuke closed his mouth and slowly backed up, with everyone still inside the tsusanoo.

Itachi took Peins place in front of the fox. It growled on last time as a final warning before prepaing to fight Itachi.

_end_

another chapter up. Hope you enjoyed it. Its long and I didnt have time to spell check it so forgive any typos.

Look im sure your all pissed by how long it takes me to update but if you could review im sure I would feel just a bit more motivated. I wont discontinue the story ever but a review or two would definitely speed things up. Just keep flames to yourself because I dont care how shitty my story is. I do this because I like it and I dont need haters trying to ruin it for me.


	25. Chapter 25: The foxes power

**Akatsuki****vs****. ****the****New****Organization**

My bad last chapter. I kept on calling susanoo, tsusanoo, getting it confused with tsukuyomi.

_start_

The fox eyed Itachi from top to bottom. He had to stand at a considerably larger distance than Pein. His hekuyomi and sharingan diamond were probably very intimidating and the susanoo probably made him seem more of a threat. It growled and slowly swung its paw at him, sending out a large blast of air. It hit the diamond in front of Itachi and vanished without the slightest resistance. It snarled louder and took a menacing step. Itachi prepared himself as the creature took two more steps.

Finally tired of giving warnings the beast opened its mouth again and this time shot a huge red ball of chakra at him. Itachi threw his hands up as the ball made contact with the diamond. His arms shook for a moment but the balls movement stopped. Itachi picked it up with his susanoo and crushed it in the red monsters hand. "Amatarasu" Itachi said as the familiar stinging sensation filled his eyes. The fox jumped away from the blast and prepared to retaliate, but was stopped as the flames followed it across the ground. As it continued to evade the flames split into two and swirled upwards around each other and into the air, narrowly missing the nine tails as it jumped away from where the flames had previously been.

Sasuke watched the battle begin and was amazed by his brothers skill. The flames of amatarasu had never seemed so controlled before, for anyone he had seen using them. They almost seemed to be dancing around the battlefield with the discipline of a professional. As this happened his brother made several hand signs and a purple flame swirled from his eye. As the black flames continued their pursuit the purple flames shot forth and incredible speeds and hit the fox. It yelled and, in a fit of rage, lunged at Itachi. His eyes widened and the flames went out. He gripped his hands, as if he were holding a sword and shield and began moving his susanoo.

He pushed the diamond onto the front of the shield to reinforce it as he blocked the demons claws. He swung his mighty sword at it, but the nimble fox easily outmaneuvered him. The battle continued like this until the fox jumped back. It puffed out its chest and shot three large balls of chakra which exploded as they hit Itachis giant shield. With each hit Itachis arm shook and the susanoo was forced backwards slightly, a detail the fox didnt fail to notice. It fired volley after volley of chakra balls each more powerful than the last. With each hit the susanoo backed up more and more. As large gash appeared on Itachis shield arm. As it began to bleed profusely he grunted in pain and did several hand signs. "Fire style: Phoenix Flower jutsu" he yelled.

The susanoo dropped its sword for a moment and put it fingers together as Itachi took a large breath. Massive fireballs shot at the demon, like a machine gun. For a moment the attacks matched up, with the fireballs hitting the chakra orbs and blowing each other up. But as Itachi shot quicker eventually the fox was forced to dodge. As it jumped out of the way Itachi fired continuously. Finally the demon could no longer dodge and simply threw its tails in front of it, blocking all the fireballs easily. Itachi eventually ceased his attack. He began to breath heavier.

The fox pointed its tails straight forward and, using them like spears, lunged at Itachi. He transferred some of his chakra to his feet and dashed forward with his shield up. The two clashed again and chakra began swirling around the tails like drills. An ear piercing sound that resembled cutting metal rang out. Itachis arm began to shake violently and bleed more, but he ignored it and started bringing his sword down across the foxes body again and again. Due to the large amount of chakra enveloping the beast, the sword could not pierce its skin. It ended up looking like Itachi was attempting to beat the fox with a stick, which was about how useful the Totsuka blade was in this situation.

The fox began to drill harder until finally it gave up and threw its tails to the side, sling the shield out of the way. It opened its mouth and with a mighty roar shot a black beam of chakra, identical to the one it shot at Pein. The blast hit Itachis susanoo and it began to tremble and crack. He quickly moved the sharigan diamond off of his shield, through the susanoos arm, and down to where the beam was making contact. The diamond lifted off of the susanoo and pushed he beam back slightly. It began to shake, holding off the great blast, but it kept it from further damaging his susanoo. Itachis eye began to bleed slightly as the diamond began to spin quickly, shooting black and a red charka beam from each of the sharigans. The demon let out a loud yelp and stopped its attack, jumping several yards away.

Itachi stopped his own attack at the diamond slowed to a halt. "Nolena, see if you can hold it off while I repair my susanoo" he called. Nolena nodded and jumped in front of him. Itachi did a handsign and the cracks on his susanoo began to glow as they slowly grew smaller. Nolena snapped her fingers and whispered and incantation as a massive wall of fire rose and shot directly at the fox. It quickly jumped over it, but was stopped by a giant beam of light from above. It dodged that as well and began to run around, as the light followed it, burning everything it touched. Nolena kept this up, summoning a wall of stone in front of her every time the fox was in striking distance of her. She couldnt keep this up long though and the fox still showed no signs of tiring in the slightest. Not to mention the fact that there was no way she could block if this monster got an opportunity to attack.

She held up for a few minutes but eventually, the high level spells had her feeling drained and she was no longer able to keep up with the demons reflexes. Just as it prepared to lunge at her, black flames appeared under it and exploded upwards, throwing it into the air and back towards the treeline. It crashed into a tree, snapping it in half on impact. Tobi appeared beside Nolena, his bakuyomi visible on his eye through his mask. As he did, she dropped to her knees. "I finished moving our stuff, Tobi suggests we leave" he said. Just as he said this the fox stood up and roared with anger. The seal on Narutos stomach faded slightly as red chakra began enveloping the creature. Nolenas eyes widened. "We cant now" she said "the seal is too weak. If we leave the fox could be fully released."

"Not our problem" Itachi said, motioning towards the leaf shinobi. Nolena shook her head. "No" she said "its not that simple. If that things loose then well have to hunt it down and take it head on to capture it. Id much rather fight the blond over this thing at full power." Itachi sighed as he realised she had a point. He quickly finished his repairs and walked next to Tobi and Nolena. Tobi shook his head and said "trakuyomi." His eye transformed the exact same way as Itachis except his eye turned green. "Susanoo" he mumbled as giant black suit of armor, cut off at the waist, surrounded him. Nolena stepped back, feeling slightly inferior between these two massive monsters. "Will it be enough" she asked. "I dont know" Itachi replied "that thing is at half its full strength and climbing quickly."

Meanwhile Sasuke overheard the whole conversation. "You, woman" he called to Nolena "come protect my comrades." Nolena looked at him, insulted but noticed his susanoo and realised his plan. She reluctantly complied as he walked towards his fellow Uchiha, finally coming to a stop beside Itachi. Itachi looked to the sides, Tobi standing on his right, and Sasuke to the left. "Trakuyomi" he said. Again, his eye transformed the same as Tobi and Itachis did, the only difference being his turned purple. His susanoo immediately repairing itself. "Kakashi sensei why dont you help" Sakura asked. "I cant Sakura" he said "I cant perform the susanoo, and because im not of Uchiha blood, I cant attain trakuyomi." "But I thought you could" Sakura replied. "Well let me put it this way" he said "I could but the trauma it would cause to my one sharingan eye would be irreversable. If I survived, I would never see from that eye again therefore, even the most basic sharingan would be useless. Secondly, the only way it would be usable is if someone were to take it from my dead body, similar to what Madara Uchiha did. And lastly, because im not Uchiha, the act of using trakuyomi would poison my blood and I would die. Theres a reason only the Uchiha are born with the sharingan, its higher stages use a poison to increase chakra that only thier blood is partially immune to. Its the same poison that gave Itachi his blood disease. As far as my strenght goes im afraid that Ive met both my natural, and unnatural limits. This is as strong as Ill ever be."

As he finished, Sakura turned her attention back to the battle. The same thought passed through everyones mind. These three were the last of the Uchiha. Here stood the three strongest, the clan ever had to offer. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity to see the three people at the epitome of the sharingan work together. The stood side by side, facing the fox, who was now almost at full strength. The only thing keeping it from being fully released was probably Narutos willpower. As it grew from the amount of chakra it gained, it eventually loomed over the three. As it started to advance on them the each prepared themselves.

Finally it dashed forward. "Peripheral blaze" Sasuke yelled as two walls of blue fire shot out of the sides of his susanoo. The fox leapt into the air as the fire reached it and shot upwards after it. "Distortion stare" Tobi yelled as a black hole appeared under the beast, quickly pulling it down to the ground. "Lightning glance" Itachi shouted as red and black lightning swirled out from his pupil, striking the fox at the same time as Sasukes fire. It flinched slightly but only seemed to get angrier as the attacks ran their course and died away. It opened its mouth and shot three massive balls of fire at them. They quickly dodged the humongous flames and simultaneously shouted "amatarasu." Black flames erupted from behind each susanoo, shooting them forward like rockets. The three of them circled around the fox each shooting massive balls of black flames. It blocked most of them with its tails, flinching slightly, while shooting massive red chakra beams at the Uchiha. With each hit, the fox would stagger slightly.

Sasuke was hit and knocked back slightly. The fox saw the opportunity and whipped him relentlessly with its tails, letting out small yelps as the other two Uchiha stopped and hit it with a non-stop barrage of black fire balls. Finally Sasukes susanoo shattered and he was smashed to the side, sliding across the ground into the woods, toppling several trees. The fox turned and lunged at Itachi, who used his sharingan diamond to block its gigantic paw. Tobi jumped into the air above the demon and yelled "blue amaratsu bomb." A massive wall of black fire fell directly on top of the fox, pushing it down to the point that its chest nearly touched the ground, while clouds started to amass in the sky. Huge lightning bolts began to steadily crash across its back as it screeched in pain, thrashing about as if finally felt their efforts. Sasuke staggered out of the woods at this point, and started to watch, as the other two Uchiha attempted to finish the battle.

It opened it gaping maw and one final, full power chakra beam shot at Itachi, who was 20 ft. directly ahead of it. His eyes widened. He screamed in pain as his susanoo was quickly pulled back into his eye. The sharingan diamond shrank down and moved directly in front of his eyes. He let out a small line of purple and black flames. As it crossed through the diamond it grew to an immense size and hit the chakra beam. The flames slowed the beams progress, but it slowly started to inch closer. The two jutsus clashed and flames were thrown everywhere. The beam slowly started to lose power as it was mere inches from Itachis face. He screamed louder as his eyes began to gush blood, two small streams spurting from the sides of his eye for a moment. The backlash of his visual jutsu blew towards him quickly tearing apart his cloak and putting several tears in his shirt and pants. As the beam finally died down the flames quickly slammed into the fox and it roared one final time as it was sucked back into Naruto and the seal was replaced.

Tobi dropped to the ground and deactivated his sharingan. He turned to Itachi but his eyes widened at what he saw. Itachi stood there for a moment, teeth clenched, not breathing, blood drenching every part of his face below his eyes. His eyes went back to normal and then turned completely red. He then fell to his hands and knees and put his hand over one of them. He gave a large gasp and screamed at the top of his lungs. It was so long and loud it was a wonder his vocal chords didnt tear. He threw his head back and screamed again, seemingly louder. Tobi and Nolena rushed over as he let out another blood curdling scream. As they got there he Nolena grabbed him and sat down pulling him into her lap. Tobi ran over and took off his mask. As he looked into Itachis eyes they slowly faded back to normal.

The leaf ninja ran over to their hokage and crowded around him. Sasuke stayed where he was and watched Itachi. An emotion he couldnt quite describe overtook him as he watched his horrible brother writhe in agony. Itachi looked at Tobis face. It was just one big blur. He began breathing in huge gasps before coughing up large amounts of blood. "Itachi, Itachi look at me" Nolena yelled. He looked around for a few moments before finding a blur that he guessed was Nolena. "Speak to me god damn it" she yelled again. He tried to talk but all that came out was more blood. "Damn it were losing him, Tobi go get what left of the first aid kit in the infirmary" she commanded. He nodded and disappeared as Sasuke ran over. "What the hells going on" Sasuke asked. "Im guessing its his blood. I think he overdid it with his sharingan" she replied. She looked back down to Itachi before calmly asking him "Itachi, sweety, where did you put your medicine? I know you kept a couple of doses nearby at all times, where are they." He coughed up more blood before giving up and throwing up his hands.

He started to move his hands around in the shape of a square. "Okay a box, a box where" she asked. He pointed at him and then at her. She looked at him for a moment before catching on. "The box you keep in your nightstand, in our room" she exclaimed. He coughed more blood and nodded. Nolena pressed the microphone on the collar of her cloak "Tobi got to Itachis room, and grab the black box from his nightstand." A moment later he appeared with the box and a small box of medical supplies. She pulled out three needles and opened the small box. There were two rows each containing three small bottles. She grabbed one and filled a needle with its contents. She grabbed one from the second row and gave it to Itachi. He grabbed it and tried his best to stop coughing long enough to drink it. Nolena injected him with the antidote. Then she grabbed another bottle from the medical box and filled another needle up. "Sasuke I need you to hold him down" she said. He looked at her confused, but did as she asked and gripped his brother by the shoulders tightly.

She jammed the needle into his chest directly over his heart and pushed the plunger. Then she lifted it up and down to mix it in his blood. She made a spark on her finger and touched it to the needle, shocking his heart into beating faster. He started to shake violently and Sasuke struggled to hold him, but ultimately kept him still. Finally she took the last needle and stuck it into her arm. She drew her own divine blood and stuck the needle into Itachis arm and transferring it. She did this three times and then did it one time in the heart. He slowly looked at Sasuke and reached his arm up to him. He touched Sasukes cheek, then his arm dropped to the ground. Sasuke almost broke into tears as his chest stopped rising. He looked at Nolena who was looking back and forth between Itachi and the little timer she pulled out of the medical box. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon" she said. "Hes dead" Sasuke said flatly. "Yes, but my blood will bring him back if he can just power through this for a second" she said. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Okay look" she said "im not going into details, but I was once a goddess. My blood is still divine even though ive been excomunicated. I injected him with it as he died. He has around one minute after hes dead to use what little chakra he kept to push the blood through his circulatory system before its tainted by his mortal blood. If hes strong enough hell start breathing again."

Sasuke looked back at Itachi. Kakashi walked over with Sakura and Jiraya. "C'mon, please c'mon Itachi, dont you fucking do this to me" Nolena said. She looked at the timer again and her eyes dropped. She shook her head and stood up. Sasuke looked up at her and then back to Itachi. "Thats it" he asked. She solemnly shook her head. "NO" Sasuke screamed as he started to shake Itachi. Emotions he had repressed began to fill him. "NO, NO, NO. YOU LISTEN HERE YOU BASTARD! I CANT STAY IN THIS WORLD WITHOUT YOU. WERE GOING TO DIE TOGETHER ON THE BATTLEFIELD! THAT WAS MY PLAN ALL ALONG! WERE GOING TO DIE TOGETHER ON THE SAME DAY YOU HEAR ME! THE SAME FUCKING DAY! DONT YOU FUCKING GIVE UP NOW! THIS IS NOT THAT DAY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! NOT HERE, NOT LIKE THIS! PLEASE ITACHI OPEN YOUR GOD DAMN EYES!" Kakashi walked over and grabbed him and pulled him back as tears formed in his eyes. "Please... Itachi... just open your eyes" he finally whispered as the tears flowed freely "please... please..." he put his head on Kakashis shoulder as his own began to shake and it started to rain. Kakashi gently patted him on his back.

Everyone walked over, including Naruto. He looked at Sasuke and then to Itachi. "Theres one last chance" he said. Sasuke looked up at him. "Sasuke you know it could work" he continued, "no one would blame you for trying." Sasuke looked down at his brother again. "Theres no telling how long it would work though, remember that. He could die tomorrow, or fifty years from now, but it could still work" he finished. Sasuke wiped his eyes and stood up. Naruto motioned with his hands and everyone stood back. Sasuke remembered he came up with this move to kill his brother. It was only by accident he found out it could save lives too. He raised his hand above his head and said " kirin."

A small bolt of lightning came down and hit Itachi dead in the chest. He shook violently for a moment. They was a moment of silence before a large gasp was heard. Itachis eyes didnt open but his chest began to rise and fall. Nolena ran over and picked his head up slightly. She checked his pulse and felt for his heart beat. "Oh my god hes stabilizing" she exclaimed. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Well talk back in the village about what you said" Naruto said looking at him. Sasuke looked back at him for a moment before looking back at Itachi. He stood and nodded. He walked over to the woods, and waited for the others. Naruto looked at the final members of the akatsuki. "Just go already" he said. With that they turned and left. Tobi picked up Itachi and followed. Nolena called ahead to Pein to let him know to have a hospital bed ready. With that, Tobi grabbed on to Nolena, a portal swirled out of his eye, and they vanished.


	26. Chapter 26:Back On Track

**Akatsuki****vs****. ****The****New****Organization**

I decided to change the storyline of Itachi and Sasuke a little. Like I said in the last chapter, I was going to have Sasuke forgive his brother, but not be able to allow the death of his clan to go unavenged, so it would have ended in both of them dying in battle. Now its going in a different direction.

-start-

Naruto sat in his office staring at the three people in front of him. Sasuke stared back at him with a flat expression. Jiraya stood in the corner merely observing while Kakashi stood behind Sasuke. "So" Naruto began "I could let the fact that you had a change of heart for your brother slide. I could even get over you resuscitating one of the most powerful enemies to our village. But I can't let what you said back there slide. Sasuke what the hell were you thinking."

Sasuke looked back at Naruto and shrugged. "Dont treat this like a game Sasuke" Kakashi said "you admitted to planning your own death." "Its none of your business how I live or end my life" Sasuke growled. "Sasuke, not only are you one of our most powerful ninja, but you have people that care about you" Jiraya stated, "you have a point about it being none of our business, but two of these people risked everything to keep you from throwing your life away several years ago, and I think you owe at least one of them an explanation." Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, but slowly looked from Jiraya to Kakashi, and then to Naruto. No one seemed angered but him. What shocked Sasuke was that Naruto simply looked hurt more than anything else.

He sighed and looked around the room one last time. "Look" he said "what Itachi did to my clan is unforgivable. On my honor, I must kill him for what hes done. But I started to think, he has to care for me at least to some degree. He could have killed me that night, and had many opportunities since then. He may not love me but hes still my brother and is the only direct family I have left. Once hes dead not only will my purpose in life be gone but Ill have no one. Friends are one thing but to have no remaining blood is a hell. I just planned to get strong enough to kill him. I figured that hed probably kill me in his final moments."

"But Sasuke, what about repopulating your clan" Kakashi said. "For the longest time that was my plan" Sasuke said, "but when you sent me on the mission to spy on Madara Uchiha, I was there to see his death." "We know that Sasuke, it was in your report, but how did that change anything" Kakashi stated. "It was his final words that changed my mind, what he said still rings in my head like he said them yesterday" he said. "What did you hear" Jiraya asked.

-flashback-

Sasuke sat on the support beams on the ceiling, of Madaras underground hideout. He had been hiding up here watching the epic battle that was occurring below. Itachi stood next to the wall on the other side of the gigantic room. Pein had three massive hounds chasing Madara around the room. Each time they lunged he would vanish and reappear several yards away. He transported in front of Pein and launched two large fireballs at him, then charged in behind them to catch him by suprise. Pein was breathing heavily. He was about to dodge the fireballs and almost didnt notice Madara vanish from where he stood. Pein reacting quickly yelled "almighty push" and the usually massive blast shot out in a sphere around him.

The two fireballs went out upon contact, but he smiled as he heard a scream of pain as Madara reappeared behind him and was immediately hit with the attack and thrown across the room. As he fell with a small thud and a large crack Pein turned to finish him. Madara looked at him before smiling. His Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan shone brightly in the dying embers of torches on the wall. It appeared on the ground below him and a barrier shot up. Pein did several justus, from throwing flaming rocks, to his ultimate flare attack, but nothing penetrated it. He eventually fell to his knees from the loss of chakra. Madara began laughing menacingly. "Only a sharingan as strong as mine can penetrate this barrier" he said. Upon hearing this Pein looked over to Itachi who began walking over. His bakuyomi spread across his eye which earned a raised eyebrow Madara. Sasuke was too high to see.

"The bakuyomi, I thought that was only a legend" Madara said. Itachi ignored him as portal tore through the barrier. Itachi moved to step back but Pein shook his head, still trying to catch his breath. "Go ahead, do it" Madara said with a smirk "It will change nothing." "Were not trying to change anything" Itachi said "youre simply a nuisance." "Whatever you have to tell yourself, I may be a monster but you are truly evil" he said with a laugh "you murdered our entire clan on a whim, something that never even crossed my mind. It only seems fitting that you end another." Itachi growled, his eyes shining with anger. "Dont condescend me" he said. "The look in your eyes, truly a perfect final sight" Madara said "these eyes of ours, see only evil. Theyve seen more hatred than any other. To be perfectly honest, it would only be a favor to the world if these eyes disappeared. They are far more likely to see the world burn than any other, even the rinnegan. It would only be fitting that the sharingan ends the sharingan." As he finished he burst into a fit of laughter. Itachi finally snapped and peirced his heart with a kunai. Madara gasped, then smiled. He reached up and grabbed one of Itachis eyes, just as the light left his own.

-end flashback-

"I see" Kakashi said "that may be true though, the Uchiha clan has had more rogue ninja than any other, and theyre almost always extremely powerful, Itachi being living proof." "But that gives you no reason to go and get yourself killed" Naruto said. "Look" Jiraya said, looking at Naruto "one of the responsibilities of being hokage is to realise that your citizens can only be controlled to an extent. Free will can never truly be conquered. Sasuke we urge you to reconsider. You have friends and loved ones here, and no matter how things turn out with your brother, youll always have a life here should you want it. At the same time it is your decision, and should the time come, you have the final option of how your life will turn out. We all have a day to die, and ultimately, if you think it necessary, then we wish only happiness for you in the afterlife. Isnt that right Naruto?"

Naruto looked down solemnly and nodded. Sasuke looked at him before lowering his head in thought. "Leave me" Naruto said as he turned around. Jiraya nodded and turned to leave. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but Kakashi grabbed his shoulder. They turned around leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

Itachi awoke in a small hospital bed. His body was numb, he guessed from the pain medicine. He opened his eyes but everything was blurry. He blinked several times and slowly started to panic as they didnt clear. He sat up and noticed a sleeping figure on the side of the room. As he sat up the awoke as well and immediately stood and walked over. "Your finally awake" came Peins calm voice. "What happened" Itachi asked "and whats wrong with my eyes." "You overstrained your eyes" he said, "your blood was poisoned again and you died." "Then how am I alive, did Nolena save me" he asked. "No it was your brother, he hit you with a lightning jutsu that jumped your heart" Pein replied, "your eyes will heal in about three days time, but I wouldnt suggest overdoing it like that again." Itachi nodded.

"Can I leave now" he asked. "I suppose but do watch where youre going" Pein said. Itachi smiled and asked "wheres Nolena." Pein shook his head. "Damn" he said " its almost like running an organization of rabbits. Shes down the hall, second room on the right. Thats the room you two will be sharing from here on out. Just remember this is my personal mansion and should be treated with respect. Im the god of the rain village and wont hesitate to make an example of someone to remind my villagers of such." Itachi nodded and stood up. He felt a small sensation run up his legs as the medicine started to wear off. He walked away feeling the walls in front of him as he made his way down the hall.

He counted the doors and slowly opened his own. He looked around the room and found a figure laying on the bed and from what he could tell they were naked. He smiled and removed his hospital gown, "Nolena were you expecting me." "Ummm... Katrina wasnt really expecting you, but she certainly likes what she sees" came Katrinas voice. Itachis mouth hung open. Tobi stepped out of the bathroom as he heard this. "Well Tobi isnt a jealous man so he doesnt really mind" he said drying his hair. Itachi blushed slightly. "Tobi it looks like your naked, so your very lucky im half blind right now" he exclaimed. "Hey your the one who walked into our room and got naked" he said.

During the entire conversation Katrina couldnt help but look back and forth between the two men. She smiled. "Katrina cant decide, but she thinks she could definitely work with both" she said with a smile. Itachi rubbed his eyes to clear them slightly. Now he got a less blurry look at Katrina. He looked back and forth between her and Tobi, then shut the door. A small click echoed in the hall.

_end_

Lol added the last part to kind of get the story back on a lighter mood. I dont like it when the story gets too dark or dramatic. I like it when theres a mixture of both.


	27. Chapter 27: The next step begins

**Akatsuki vs. The New Organization**

Hey to all those faithful enough to have stuck around since the beginning I want to thank you. Even though I havent gotten a review since like chapter 15, I appreciate that you actually read this. I would really like it if at least one person could review to tell me if my writing has improve since I started this at 12 though. Ive noticed a difference in everything Ive wrote from before chapter 15. I just dont exactly know if it would be considered better. Either way thank you all for your readership.

You notice how I ended the last chapter. I did that to kind of add some comedy to the story. Its rated to because I like putting in little funny innuendos. Honestly if there were more females in akatsuki they'd probably fuck like rabbits.

Also, Itachi is obviously my favorite akatsuki member so the story has mainly revolved around him. I think its about time to change that though so some of the future chapters will also revolve around other Akatsuki members. You know, giving everyone a little spotlight time. Besides I dont think Ive gone into much detail about how the members get along with each other, besides the ones that dont like each other.

-start-

Tobi opened his eyes and yawned. He noticed he was alone in bed so he quickly got up and got dressed. He walked down the hall of the new base looking out the occasional window, seeing nothing but a perpetual storm. That was going to take some getting used too but it was doable. He walked until he found his way to the dining hall, where most of his fellow akatsuki members were. As he walked in he looked around. Itachi was sitting with Nolena and Kisame. As he walked by he managed to pick up a small amount of the conversation. "Were they seriously bigger than mine, I never would have known" he heard Nolena say. "Was Tobi bigger than you" he saw Kisame ask with a toothy grin. "I couldn't really see and if I could I certainly wouldn't have looked" he said rubbing his eyes again. Tobi smiled and walked ahead.

At the next table he saw Konan, Katrina, Shinkay, and Itoshi. "You seriously haven't lived till you've had more than one partner, I'm proud of you Katrina" Konan said to her. "I don't need more than one, he's more than enough and how would you know Konan" Shinkay said pointing at Itoshi, who spit out his coffee, then looking to Konan. Itoshi coughed a little before whispering with a slight blush "no one needs to know our business woman, and don't ask personal questions." "Its perfectly fine" Konan said with a laugh "Pein has six other bodies, I know you've seen them." Shinakay nodded and looked back at Itoshi who refused to make eye contact with anyone. She laughed and continued her conversation.

Tobi laughed at Itoshi as he walked away. At another table he saw Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kinamora. "So neither of you can die" she asked with interest. "Nope" Hidan said. "Nuh uh" Kakuzu said counting some money. Shinakay smiled and quickly stabbed Hidan in the forehead. He crossed his eyes to look look at the knife. "Damn bitch, what if I had been fucking bluffing" he said. "Sometimes they are" she said with a smirk. Kakuzu started to laugh. Tobi smiled and looked at the last table.

At the final table was Hanato, Deidara, Casana, and Pein. Deidara and Casana were chatting about nothing in particular while Pein and Hanato stared at the rest of akatsuki, drinking mugs of coffee. They simply nodded at Tobi as he walked into the kitchen. His jaw dropped as three chefs walked to him and asked what he wanted for breakfast. "Tobi wants pancakes" he yelled. "Right away" one of the chefs replied. Tobi waited for his food to get done then walked out of the kitchen. As soon as he walked out Pein grabbed his plate of pancakes and threw them away. "Meeting, now" he said walking away. Tobi looked into the trashcan sniffled. "It's not fair," he said with his shoulders slumped.

He looked around as he stepped into the new meeting room. He sat down next to Katrina and his stomach growled. He sighed remembering those pancakes. He shook his head as Pein stepped out of the door at the head of the room. "Your all 20 minutes late" he said annoyed. "You just said meeting now without telling any fucking body where the hell to go" Hidan yelled. Pein looked at him for a moment with his eyebrow raised, and Hidan sat back down. "Ok" Pein said "we have a lot to discuss. First of all we need to figure out what butoski is up too. We haven't heard from them since they attacked this village. It could be possible that their laying low, but there is no way that they haven't noticed any of the recent events. They stood by while we assassinated the fifth hokage. While the nine tails took out our base. They haven't even tried a counter attack while we're vulnerable. This isn't a coincidence. They're planning something and it isn't going to be good."

Hidan had stopped paying attention as Pein rambled on about how they could find out where their base was. He looked at the tv hanging from the ceiling in the corner. The news played softly but something caught his eye. "Sir" he said "I think I know what they've been up too, turn up the tv." Pein looked confused for a moment but quickly replaced it with his uncaring look. He walked over to the tv, and reached up to the volume knob. As he turned it a feminine voice filled the room.

"Today" said the female new reporter "marks a day that no one will soon forget. The village hidden in the sound, led by the one of the two remaining legendary sannin, lord Orochimaru, has waged war on the Village hidden in the mist. This morning several squads of ninja marched throughout the outskirts of the land of water, slaughtering all they found. When captured, one of the ninja was convinced to give us some intelligence on the situation, before his execution. Switching now to Kazuya Hakiyama with the prisoner in custody."

"Hello I'm Kazuya Hakiyama and I'm with one of the captured sound ninja" said the newscaster. "Can you tell us what has caused this." "Yes replied the ninja, in a burly voice, "Lord Orochimaru has given up orders to march, not on the village hidden in the mist, but through the land of water, to the village hidden in the rain. We have been ordered to kill everyone in our path, which was to take us through the majority of the western edge of the land of water. The death that has transpired today was caused by the leader of akatsuki who is currently hiding in the rain village. He conspired with Lord Orochimaru, to march to the rain village, in an attempt to weaken the village hidden in the mist on its western border so that they could attack and wipe them out." "Well that was quite a story" Kazuya stated "and now it seems that another war i about to break out as the hidden mist village has stated its retaliation within the next few days, back to you Nemu."

Pein muted the tv. "Those sneaky bastards teamed up with the snake" he said. "They threw us into a war" Konan said standing up from her chair "Damn it, the village of the mist is one of the most powerful. Do you know what would happen if they managed a full frontal assault, our troops can;t handle that. If we have any chance I think we'll have to play the bad guy they set us up for, and invade." "That's foolish Konan," Pein replied "it's common knowledge that the leader of rain is the leader of akatsuki. None of the villagers will lose faith, because they know I wouldn't declare war without send them warning of the coming struggles. Im sure that the leaders of the leaf and sand realise the set up as well. But if we blindly go marching in and make this out to be true then they'll certainly step in. Our best bet is to strengthen our defences and hold them at bay."

"As a former mist ninja, I have to warn you that they are ruthless" Kisame piped up. "I must go inform the villagers" Pein said "you all be prepared for whenever the attack comes. After we stop them we'll take an army north to the sound village. I'll bet that's where we'll get info about butoski." As Pein said this he walked out of the room. The others slowly dispersed after he was gone.

-end-

reviews


	28. Chapter 28: The march

**Akatsuki vs. the new organization**

Ok so Ive figured out a lot of where the story will go from here. Im happy with the plan. To be honest Im taking this story places I never even thought about when I started it.

-start-

There was an ominous air hanging around. Pein stood on the outer wall of the village. His fellow akatsuki members were all standing on either side of him as he stared down at the massive army of his village. Although he had slow the rain to a slight drizzle, lightning still flashed quite frequently. There was a light red glow in the distance, and smoke rose to the sky. The mist army was approaching. It had been almost 3 weeks since, what was now being called the silent massacre. "I wonder if the leaf village gave them any troops," Pein thought aloud, "they had to march that massive army straight through the land of fire to get here." "I doubt it," Konan replied "although you're not exactly considered a kage, they know that the village hidden in the rain has always had a powerful army. I don't think they would risk a direct attack, knowing that we'll be marching on the sound after this battle. Too much of a chance we would attack them as well. I don't know how we'd fare but there would be massive casualties on both sides."

Pein nodded then looked back down as the army made its way across the vast expanse of water. As they landed on the shore, Pein and the rest of akatsuki jumped down into the ranks of the troops and made their way to the shores. As they stepped out in front of the men, the akatsuki stood in front of the rest of them men and Pein took point at the head of the army. "Okay all of you stand back and let us handle this" Pein called out to the soldiers, "once we handle them prepare to go on the march because we're on our way to the hidden sound. I don't need any casualties before the real battle begins, so sit back and let me show them the wrath of god." The men cheered loudly as the mist ninja finished bringing their troops ashore and charged.

Pein stepped forward. As the army continued to advance Pein stood his ground. His other bodies quickly jumped into a line behind him as he jumped into the air. The first few ninja finally made it ahead of the rest, and one of the Peins stepped forward. He leaned over and his head opened up, shooting a massive laser which disintegrated the fools. The original Pein stopped in the air and prepared his chakra. "Almighty push" he yelled. The familiar blast shot out and flattened half the army immediately. Those that were unfortunate enough to be on the edge of the blast were thrown into the air. The ones who were lucky enough to outside the range of the attack screamed and turned to run. "I dont think so, universal pull" he shouted. The mist ninja screamed as even more of them were pulled backwards and up into the air. He pulled them into the air and yelled "almighty push" forcing them back towards the ground, killing them on impact.

The few that were left of the massive army, as well as those who had not made it to shore yet, began to turn in the other direction. The rain ninja cheered as Pein floated down to the ground. "We have a long journey ahead of us, it should be about a week before we reach the sound village so lets move out" he called. The army cheered again as they started the long trek to the hidden sound. Pein lead the army with the rest of the akatsuki. ( Don't feel like telling you the entire march so you know just bear with it.)

-second day-

The army marched the entire day and set up camp. It was late at night, and everyone was asleep. Although it was probably unnecessary Pein and his bodies decided to take turn each night, watching for anything suspicious. The original took the first shift. He heard a small rustling in the bushes and decided to check it out. He got up and walked through the woods in the direction it came from. As he continued walking he came to a small pond. If he was a lesser man he probably would have been stunned by the beauty. The moon shone down on the water hitting it and casting an amazing glow on all of the trees. The water was so clear you could see the night sky as if it was a mirror.

He scanned around and saw someone sitting in one of the branches of a tree overlooking the water. It was Itachi, who was simply sitting and staring at the moon. Pein could see that he looked troubled and for a moment thought of giving him his privacy, but decided against it. Whatever it was, he didn't need Itachi being distracted when it came time for battle. He jumped up onto the branch with him. "What troubles you Itachi" he asked. Itachi acknowledged him with an "Hnn," but didn't look over at him. They stayed there in silence. Pein sat down to show he wasn't leaving without an answer. Itachi sighed as a small breeze flew by. "The wind brings a bad feeling with it, an almost foreboding feeling" he said. "Come now, young one, that can't be the only thing that has you confused" Pein replied. "Something is going to happen," Itachi said, "I'm sure you feel it in me. Theres no way you could have missed it, why else would you have come out here."

Pein couldn't deny the difference he felt in Itachi's chakra. It was almost like he had someone else inside him. "I do feel it, but theres no telling what it is," Pein said. "I know, I was out here thinking but I can't seem to figure this out. Usually only jinchuriki hosts have a second chakra this strong within them. I can't help but have a bad feeling about it." Pein looked down at the young man. Itachi wore his ever calm expression, but there was no denying the slight look in his eyes. It was impossible to tell what it was though. Anxiety, worry, maybe even fear. Whatever it was Pein couldn't help him. Pein nodded to him and left the young man to his thoughts.

-fourth day-

As the army marched the passed several small towns. One in particular was against any form of war and refused to allow them passage through. Because they were in the land of fire, they couldn't force their way through without causing an international incident. It held them back for few hours before Pein was able to convince the town leader to allow them access.

-seventh day-

They were a few hours behind schedule but they were finally just 3 miles from the sound village. They set up camp for the night. The soldiers went to bed early to prepare for the battle in the morning. The akatsuki were in the main tent planning. "Ok" Pein said " the sound village shouldn't be too much of a challenge but we need to cover our bases. I'll need all of you to join in the attack. Three of you will come with me and confront Orochimaru." "Three, why it's not like he's going to be threat" Kakuzu asked. "He confronted us, as if on equal terms," Pein said, "so I'm going to treat him as a threat. It never hurts to be safe. Itachi, Kisame, and Hanato will accompany me to the main hideout in the woods behind those walls."

As they continued to talk strategy late into the night the rest of the troops prepared for bed. It was going to be a dangerous battle tomorrow. Any war was dangerous, but the sound ninja were famous for their strange and deadly jutsus.

-end-

This chapter was just filler but it kind of set up the battle in the next chapter.

If you could find it in your heart to leave some kind of review it would be great. Ive got 28 chapters up and I haven't gotten a review since chapter 8. Come on, say it was good, bad, complete shit, I don't care just something please. Or not its cool.


	29. Chapter 29: Battle against the sound

**Akatsuki vs. the New Oraganization**

-start-

The wind blew hard as the sun rose over the horizon. The rain ninja awoke and prepared for battle. They were sure that the sound village had prepared themselves already so this wasn't going to be and easily taken victory. Although they were going to attack the sound village with everything they had, they couldn't afford many casualties because they were still at war with the mist village. While the soldiers prepared, Pein went over the plan one final time. While he was finishing up someone rang the bell outside his tent. "Speak" Pein called out to whoever it was. "Sir we have finished our preparations and are ready to move out on your command" one of the messengers reported.

An hour later they were outside the sound village. The army was standing back, ready for the battle. As the akatsuki lined up in front of the massive gate, Pein gave the signal and Kisame stepped forward. He did several hand signs. "Water style: water shark bomb jutsu" he yelled. He slammed his hand on the ground and three massive sharks shot out of a puddle that formed on the ground. As they hit the gate they exploded and knocked it down. The army ran past the akatsuki, yelling as they charged. Although they couldn't see past the small cloud of smoke, they could hear the sounds of clashing metal, and the explosions of jutsu, as the battle began. Deidara threw a small bird on the ground and jumped as it grew underneath him. He flew off and started blowing up important looking buildings.

Just as he turned the bird around to sweep back through, he saw Orochimaru standing on the balcony of the kage building. Just as he relayed Orochimaru location to Pein, a massive summoning seal appeared on the ground and the great snake Manda appeared. Deidara quickly dodged as the snake attempted to strike and sent several bombs its way. Although they hit Manda didn't seem to be affected by it. As he continued the battle the akatsuki set out below. Hidan couldn't make it three steps in before seeing the bloodshed and deciding to stay behind and slaughter enemy ninja. Kakuzu stopped as well when he heard Hidan laughing like a maniac. Konan split into paper and flew to help Deidara with Manda. Katrina left with Tobi to go find strong ninja to battle, and the majority of those who weren't to accompany Pein lost themselves in the bloodshed of war. As Pein, Itachi, Kisame, and Hanato jumped through the carnage, the war raged on.

Hidan slaughtered everyone who raised a hand to him. He was sure he may have killed a few rain ninja as well but he couldn't bring himself to regret it. He was happier than a child on christmas. In the distance he could hear Kakuzu battling someone, who seemed to be putting up a fight. He stopped for a brief moment hoping to find a formidable opponent too. As if on cue a blade pierced his heart from behind. Hidan smiled but played along, falling to the ground with a gasp. "Hmph," said the owner of the blade "and I thought the akatsuki were supposed to be strong, yet they die as easily as any man." "Too bad I'm not any man" Hidan yelled with a large smile. He jumped up and tried to trip the man.

His eyes widened but he easily dodged Hidan's leg. "I don't understand, I peirced your heart" he yelled. "I'm in lord Jashins favor" he replied "so I cannot be killed." The man glared at him. "I'll find a way" he said as he charged at Hidan. "Fire style: inferno barrage" he yelled as he appeared behind Hidan. He shot two large fireballs from his hands but Hidan quickly dodged them. As he landed on a small building the two fireballs split into four, then eight, then 16. They kept on splittling each time he dodged, each time getting smaller and smaller. Finally he was surrounded by hundreds of small fireballs. They shot at him at blinding speed. It was nearly getting impossible to dodge. "If I can't kill you I'll turn you to ash" the man yelled before doing several more hand signs. A shadow clone appeared and did a hand sign. It then began controlling the fireballs as the original finished his hand signs. "Fire style: flame warrior" he yelled. Fire enveloped him and two massive fire axes sprouted from his hands.

Hidan was barely able to stop his axes with his scythe. He acted quickly and jumped over him slicing the clone in two. He pulled out a kunai knife and slide under the man's legs, cutting him behind his knee. Just as he licked the blade one of the axes collided with his throat. He jumped back before he lost his head. He flinched slightly but he smiled as his body turned black and white. The fire disappeared as the man's throat split open as well. He fell to his knees gurgling as the blood left his body. Hidan laughed at him and turned back towards the war.

Deidara circled around Manda, shooting larger bombs at him. It didn't seem to work as his massive size easily took the bombs blast. Konan formed several giant spears of paper and launched them at him. Although they hit him, and were big enough to damage him, they couldn't get through the snake's skin. The more chakra they expended the less it seemed like they could defeat the snake. Finally Deidara said "fuck it I'll show him what my art can really do hmm." He jumped off of his bird and made a two bigger ones. He landed on the left one and took them in the air by Manda.

He circled them around in the sky. His first bird stayed right behind the one he was sitting on. As Manda rose to strike again Deidara jumped back onto the smaller bird and quickly out maneuvered the snake. Just as Manda went to close his mouth Deidara sent both of the birds down his throat. Konan wrapped Mandas mouth closed with paper as he thrashed around. "Art is an explosion" Deidara yelled as the two birds exploded. Manada was blown to bits and the pieces of him disappeared in a puff of smoke. Deidara began making sweeps across the village dropping small bombs on the enemy soldiers. Konan flew around the battlefield keeping tabs on the progress of the war.

Katrina smiled as she kicked two ninja in head. With a sickening crack they fell to the ground. She was about to perform a jutsu when she heard a small sound. She stepped into the bushes and looked down. A small cat jumped onto her shoulder and started purring. "Oh my god, Mr. Whiskers Katrina haven't seen you since she destroyed the village hidden in the wheat" she said as she started to scratch him behind the ears. Tobi jumped down from the building he was on. His breath came in large pants. "Tobi look who Katrina found, he must have made his way from the wheat field, all the way here" she said. Tobi sat down and took off his mask, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Tobi doesn't doubt it, the village wasn't too far from here really" he said. Two ninja stepped out and began to charge them. Tobi went to stand up but Katrina stopped him. "Watch Katrina's favorite trick" she said as she grabbed the cat and flung him at the ninja. It grabbed his face with its claws as she did a hand sign. "Explosive style: landmine jutsu" she said as a small explosion caught both of them. They screamed as they died a horrible death. "Well there goes the cat" Tobi said sitting back down. "No watch" she said. She smiled as the cat walked out of the smoke and jumped on her shoulder. "He does that every time" she said scratching his back. She smiled sitting next to Tobi. Mr. Whiskers sat in her lap and started purring.

Kinamora jumped out of the way as two more ninja lunged at her. She jumped and threw her two swords through their chests. "Damn this is more intense than I thought, I'm gonna have to step my game up" she said. She pulled a small summoning scroll and threw it on the ground. Two swords appeared. They were long and thin, both with a small curved blade coming out of the left side at the top, and another coming out of the right side at the bottom. A small crowd of ninja surrounded her. One of them stepped back. "Watch out that's Kinamora Shinen she's one of the demon ninja swordsmen of the mist" he said. "Yes and now you will all get a taste of my Kiba, better known as thunder fangs" she said with a smile. "I got these when I killed Misako Haruto" she said as she picked up the swords. (Ha that's why Misako never showed up to join akatsuki. Hanato ended up getting his job.)

She lifted the swords over her head and touched them together. Lightning enveloped both the blades. "Lightning release: lightning fang" she yelled as massive lightning bolts began frying her opponents. They quickly scattered and began frantically trying to dodge the lightning. As they started trying to swarm her she touched the hilts together and yelled "lightning strike armour." Everyone who tried to hit her was electrocuted and fell dead at her feet. "Lightning ball" she yelled as two balls of lightning appeared at the tips of her swords. She launched them at the ninja around her. Every time she launched one she formed another and did the same.

As four ninja charged her she stabbed the swords into the ground. "Lightning burial: banquet of lightning" she said. A large trail of lightning shot out and killed all of her attackers. Before she could get cocky 12 ninja jumped around her in a circle. Each sent lightning through their blade so they could pierce her armour. As they lunged she stabbed her swords into the ground and yelled "Lightning release: thunder gate." Two giant electrical charges shot into the sky and a massive lightning bolt hit the ground under her. An electrical current shot out throught the ground and disintegrated the foolish ninja.

She jumped back and cut a mans head off as he lunged at her. As the clone disappeared, her eyes widened. "Water style: water breath" the man called out behind her. She quickly touched the tips of her swords together. "Thunder fang technique: thunderbolt" she yelled as another huge lightning bolt hit her. It spread outward to her immediate vicinity and she held it there. As the blast of water hit it, it stopped and the lightning traveled through it. The man let out a choked scream as the lightning went down his throat. He was quickly shocked to death.

As she ran around slaughtering anyone who got in her way she came across a massive group. There must have been 50 of them. She smiled as they ran at her. She touched the swords together and a bolt of lightning hit them. She started to spin and a lightning tornado formed. She then thrust her swords forward and the tornado went out in front of her. It took the form of a dragon and started snatching up the sound ninja. As it slammed itself into the ground it shocked everyone in its path. Kinamora laughed and ran ahead still killing anybody that dared challenge her.

Pein looked back from the top of the balcony of the kage building. Even though he could see his subordinates doing everything they could but it was obvious that they were losing. It was now clear that they were vastly outnumbered to begin with. It was a good thing he had left half the army back at the village because they would have been walking into a slaughterhouse. It looked like he would have to finish this business fast and call a full retreat, or all his troops would surely perish. As he turned back around he signaled Kisame to go in through the roof, and Hanato to go in through the window. Then he and Itachi walked through the door.

As they stepped inside the room just screamed Orochimaru. There were large stone snakes across the back wall as well as several pictures of them on the surrounding ones. Orochimaru sat at the back of the room on a throne, with Kabuto standing next to him. "So you made it did you, excellent" he said. "What is the meaning of this Orochimaru" Pein said. "You and your little organization have made some powerful enemies" he said with a laugh, "quite powerful indeed. Their leader came here and informed me of your war. She asked if I wanted in on the action. Of course I wasn't foolish enough to go up against the akatsuki. I was nowhere near strong enough to even consider the offer. But she was very persuasive. She said I don't need to do anything but be a thorn in your side. And with the power she offered I couldn't refuse."

"Power, what power" Pein asked. Orochimaru smiled. "Well seeing as I mastered the same jutsu I made a few changes. I'm sure I gave myself quite a bit more power than she would have liked, but at this point I'd love to see her come and take it away. Ahh but I digress, she gave a quite wonderful power. It was stronger than I could have imagined before I tampered with it. This should look very familiar to you." As he finished a curse mark in the form of a black X spread across his shoulder and over his face. As he did this Peins eyes widened slightly as his power grew enormously. Pein would go so far as to say it almost matched his own. Almost being a key word here.

"At this point I dare say I have full right to be in this war" Orochimaru said "but do not worry Pein. You are not the one I wish to test this power on." He looked over to Itachi. "The Uchiha I cannot say the same from. It's been too long dear Itachi" he continued. Itachi's tsukuyomi flowed slowly across his eye. Pein looked at him for a moment and Itachi nodded at him. "Hmmm" Orochimaru said "what happened to you Itachi, as your chakra goes up, so does another. Its very strange." "That's not the issue at hand" Itachi replied cooly. Orochimaru smiled at him. "I suppose you are right" he said.

His bottom half morphed into that of a snake and he darted across the room. Snakes shot out of his arms and coiled around Itachi. Wasting no time he activated his bakuyomi. The snakes began to squeeze him. He dispersed into a flock of crows and his head reappeared above Orochimaru. "Amatarasu" he said as the black flames burst across Orochimaru's back. He burst into a pile of snakes which slithered away. They began to form back together a few yards away. They formed a massive snake which slithered towards the reforming Itachi. "Fire style: dragon flame jutsu" Itachi shouted as the snake loomed closer. The serpent pushed it's head into the ground and began to disappear. It's head resurfaced right behind the fire bomb that had just shot by. As the snake came up it formed back into Orochimaru. Itachi appeared in front of him and grabbed his shoulder. He jumped over Orochimaru and snatched him forward from behind, throwing him over his hip. Orochimaru's spine bent to a sickening angle and he land on his feet.

He threw a punch at Itachi who easily blocked it. They traded blows for a moment before Orochimaru slightly overpowered him. He jumped out the way as Orochimaru started to take control of the battle. "Trakuyomi" Itachi said. He landed across the room and stopped. He fell to his knees gasping in pain. Peins eyes widened and he ran to Itachis side. Itachi's chakra dropped like a rock and the other grew to immense proportions. Itachi's hekuyomi formed on his eye before it went pure white. A small black beam shot out of it and hit the wall.

There was a puff of smoke and the lights in the room flickered before a familial laugh echoed across the room. As the smoke began to clear, standing on the wall across the room from Itachi stood Madara Uchiha. He smiled with his eyes closed. "Itachi, you served your purpose well" he said as he opened his eyes.

-end-

Well thats the end of this chapter. Next will be up in the next few days. Review please.


	30. Chapter 30: The revelation

**Akatsuki vs. the New Organization**

-start-

Itachi sat on his knees panting. The pain was almost unbearable, although it wasn't the worst he'd ever felt. He opened his mouth to ask what purpose he had fulfilled, but his mouth hung open as he saw Madara's eyes. They had the design of a red trakuyomi, but there was a six pointed star across the lines, with small commas (or whatever that thing is called in the regular sharingan) pointing out from each point. There were two curved lines coming from the middle of his eye that swirled into a circle halfway out of the star.

"I see you're impressed with my eternal trangekyo sharingan" he said with a small laugh. "Eternal what" Itachi asked with confusion. "That's right I never told you" Madara replied "when your eyes first developed I told you that you had unlocked the tsukuyomi. I lied to you. The eyes you possess were known the mangekyo sharingan. Likewise the ability I told you was the mangekyo was actually called the tsukuyomi. So truthfully the eyes you possess are rightfully called the mangekyo, bangekyo, and trangekyo sharingans. Before you ask, I lied to you because there is power in a name. If you had known their true name I believed you would have done some research and found a way to surpass me. Of course that did me little good in the end."

"What were you doing in my eyes and how did you get in them to begin with" Itachi asked getting slightly angered. "When I touched your eye as you ended me, I transferred a small amount of my chakra into you" he replied "and from that mixture of our charka you earned what you liked to call your hekuyomi. The more you used it, the greater my chakra increased to the point I didn't need you to activate it to gain power. When I left you just now I took the power you had built up in your eyes as you prepared to activate the hekuyomi."

Itachi stood up. He shook with anger. His trakuyomi, or as it's rightfully named trangekyo sharingan, reappeared in his eyes. "You used me, and took my greatest power" he said as he prepared a hand sign. In an instant Madara had appeared in front of him and grabbed his hand. "A power I gave you, do not forget that you insolent child" he spat. Madara vanished as black flames swallowed the place where he stood. "No" Itachi yelled as black flames shot out at every spot Madara would reappear. "I am the greatest Uchiha. I trained, and bled, and sweat, and given up too much to let someone tell me I'm second best."

As Madara easily dodged all of Itachi's attacks they began to slow. "Damn it" Itachi yelled as his vision blurred "what's happening." "Well" Madara said "I noticed a specially developed gene that prevented blindness while I was in your body and decided to take it. Wouldn't want to lose my new eyes after working so hard to get them now would I." He finished with a laugh. Itachi's eyes faded slightly before his trangekyo sharingan disappeared. He rubbed his eyes and his vision improved, but only slightly. Itachi fell to his knees. He couldn't believe this was happening. He could always take another shot to get his immunity back but his pride was shattered.

For the first time since he was a child Itachi felt a wetness in his eyes that wasn't blood. "Damn it" he said punching the ground. He had worked so hard to get powerful and Madara just took it from him in an instant. Madara walked over to him. Itachi looked up as Madara gave him a dark smile. "Well there's no need for that young one" he said in a voice that could've passed for reassuring if it wasn't so sinister "hope isn't lost on those who know where to look. How old are you now Itachi, 19. So powerful at such a young age. I've gotten stronger through you. Although my eyes are quite possibly the strongest in this room, they didn't exist before today. If strength means so much to you there is an ancient power which you may be able to obtain. Go to the Uchiha compound and look in the underground archives. You'll find what you need there."

Itachi's wiped his eyes and looked back at Madara. Madara couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the expressionless look on his face. Itachi stood and spoke in a monotonous `voice. "I will go there and believe me, the next time we meet one of us will not be walking away" he said. With that he turned around and walked out of the building. At this time Pein, who had stood by this entire time, decided to make his presence known. He pressed the radio inside his collar and said "Nolena, meet Itachi outside the village and give him the immunization for blindness. Don't ask questions just do it. Tobi you are to accompany him to the leaf village. I don't need him going awol so I'm assigning you two a mission for whatever the hell he's planning."

As he finished Pein turned to Madara. "I'm not happy seeing you again but right now my problem is with the snake" he said turning to Orochimaru. "I don't know how smart it is, but I'd feel wrong just letting him get away" Hanato said, jumping down from the window. Hanato did a hand sign and clapped his hands together, setting fire to them. Just as he was about to run at Madara. He vanished and reappeared in the same spot. Although it looked like he hadn't moved, Hanato lie at his feet blood spilling out of a wound in his chest. Madara kicked him across the room. Kisame dropped from the ceiling and caught him out of the air landing on his back. He put Hanato on the floor and tried to stop the bleeding. Hanato coughed and gasped as Kisame tried his best to help him, but they both knew it was in vain. Kisame shook his head and looked down at the young man. Hanato reached his hand up and Kisame took it. He gave it a slight squeeze when the saw the fear in his eyes. Answering the man's silent plea, Kisame quickly pulled out a kunai knife and stabbed it through his heart.

"Any other challengers" Madara asked. Pein ignored him but silently noted that he had lost a member, as he battled Orochimaru. Kisame looked at him but didn't move to stop him as Madara turned and jumped out the window. "Rather than fight till one of us dies how about I just give you your information" Orochimaru said panting. "I have no alliance with butoski and no wish to risk dying before I've completed my research on this mark. All I know is that butoski is trying to find a way to harness the power of the tailed beasts that they've captured. After they do that they'll be after yours. If you want to stop them then I suggest you stay close to your base because our war was only a distraction."

Peins eyes widened. He gave one last look at Orochimaru before rushing toward the door. He had one of his bodies grabbed Hanatos body and the others to call the retreat to the men. As Pein rushed out of the village he told his generals to tell the men that there was to be another attack on the rain and that they were to get home as fast as possible. He radioed in the situation to the other members of akatsuki and got replies from everyone but Itachi. Honestly he could care less. He had to get back as soon as possible to keep butoski from taking everything he had worked for.

-end-


	31. Chapter 31: The ultimate Sharingan eye

**Akatsuki vs. the New Organization**

I decided to put two chapters into one because I didn't feel like writing both separately tonight.

-start-

Itachi walked slowly down the path to the leaf village. It was 11:30 at night. Tobi was a few steps behind him. Kisame, who Pein had sent as backup in case they were spotted, was on his right. "So Itachi, back to your old emotionless self I see" Kisame said with a toothy grin. "Tobi doesn't see why though" Tobi said. "It's a habit of his" Kisame said, "he's an emotionless killing machine when it comes to gaining power. He only started showing emotions because he had thought his power was maxed out." "Tobi still doesn't get it" he replied.

"Emotions simply get in the way and cloud judgement in situations like this" Itachi said "in a quest for power, they are useless and it is best to simply set them aside." Tobi was about to ask another question, but the village gate came into view. Itachi walked into the tree line and after a few moments opened up a hatch in the ground. "This is a secret path to the heart of the Uchiha compound" he said as he stepped in. They quickly followed him as he walked down a long narrow hallway.

It was a short walk down the hall before they turned down another corridor. After 10 minutes the hallway ended. Itachi looked up and opened another hatch. As they all stepped out Itachi walked off towards a large building. Kisame opened his mouth to say something but Itachi had already walked inside. He sighed and shook his head. "Wow, Tobi hasn't been here in forever" he said. He grabbed Kisame's hand and started pulling him off in another direction. "Tobi where are we going, " he asked "Itachi went in that building." "It takes 30 minutes to open the archives, so Tobi is gonna show you his old house" he replied. He decided not to argue considering he had nothing better to do, and decided to look around at the destruction around them. There were torn lanterns, houses were partially burned, there were sword slashes everywhere, and there was debris all around. This really was the sight of a massacre. As they got further up the road there was a massive field, completely filled with graves.

"Hold on" he heard as he felt Tobi let go of his hand. He looked at the childish man as he stared at all the crosses. He slowly walked over and crouched next to one in the third row. He took off his mask. Kisame felt a tug on his heart when he saw his face. "Hey mama, Tobi came to see you" he said sadly, his voice wavering, "he's been a good boy just like you always said. Tobi promises to always be a good boy for his mama. Tobi misses you and he hopes he's making you proud, even though he joined akatsuki. Hey guess what. Tobi met a girl. She's really nice. Tobi really wishes you could have met her. You and dad would have loved her. Mitsuki would have too. She's the kind of girl dad would have said was a keeper." A few tears flowed down his cheek which he quickly wiped away. "Well Tobi has to go now. He promises he'll come see you again. Tell dad and Mitsuki I said hi. Tobi promises to always stay mama's good little boy."

He stood up and walked back to Kisame. He wiped his eyes and put his mask back on. "Lets go see Tobi's house" he said in his usual cheery voice, although it was obvious it was forced. Kisame made it a point from that day to never make fun of Tobi for calling himself a good boy. "There it is," Tobi yelled from down the road. Kisame walked over and entered the house that Tobi had ran in. It was a nice little house. He stepped inside and put his shoes next to Tobi's. It looked quite nice on the inside considering no one had lived here for 4 years. Aside from a few slash marks you could hardly tell there had been a murder in this house. The electricity still worked considering Tobi had turned the lights on when he came in. He walked through the living room and saw an open door at the end of the hall. He looked through the other rooms briefly before poking his head in the last one. Tobi was cleaning his room.

As he finished he stepped out and walked back down the hall into the living room. He turned on the tv and sat down. "We got 15 minutes to kill so lets see what's on" Tobi said. "How does this place still get cable" Kisame asked. "Cable is free in the leaf village, just like the water, power, and central air" Tobi said. Kisame shrugged and looked at the tv. They looked at this and that but there wasn't much on this late. After 10 minutes Tobi got up and turned off the tv. Kisame followed him out of the house. He smiled slightly as Tobi locked the door and put the key under the mat like he was coming back later. They went back to where they had left Itachi and went inside. Tobi walked through the library and down a set of stairs. They was a massive door with the sharingan symbol left wide open. Itachi was looking through an old scroll.

"Hey Itachi what are we looking for" Kisame asked. "Madara said there was power in a name. He said it was called the mangekyo sharingan. I grabbed anything that had anything to do with a mangekyo sharingan. There was only a few considering it's pretty rare so it shouldn't take long if we all read some" Itachi replied. "There's no need, Tobi already found it" Tobi said. "Really" Kisame asked "that fast." "Yeah it says right here" Tobi said "the first person to have the sharingan was Akuma Uchiha. Even though he gained the mangekyo, he never learned to control it making Madara and his brother Izuna, his grandchildren, the first to actually obtain and control the mangekyo. Although he never mastered the mangekyo, he did obtain a power beyond it which is considered to this day, to be the strongest eye in history, rivaling the power of the rinnegan held by the sage of six paths himself. The jigoku mangekyo sharingan, the mangekyo of hell. It was used in the first battle against the senju clan, where it is said that he used it to call the fires from hell itself. Although many people tried to obtain it, only one could ever exist in history at any one time. After Akuma's death, the sharingan was said to be too powerful. Akuma's eyes were taken and sealed in a container kept by the uchiha. At the forming of the leaf village it was taken and sealed in a top security bunker 2 miles underground."

"Well that's it" Kisame said "unless we can find this bunker and get you those eyes your screwed on this one Itachi." "Not exactly" Tobi continued "the bunker was raided by several members of the Uchiha, who wanted the eyes. Wherever it was, the bunker was caved in and destroy in the process. Although the container was strong it was most likely weakened over time. We may never find where that bunker was, but 10,000 tons of rock could have very well destroyed the container, and the eyes with it. If they were destroyed we could go through the process of obtaining them."

"How do I get them" Itachi asked bluntly. "It's unknown how Akuma got them, but it was later discovered that the condition that were found in his eyes, could be recreated through a series of steps mixing different chakras. But if we do this and it doesn't work then your lose your sharingan and your light forever" Tobi said. "What are the steps" Itachi asked immediately. "We need the chakra of a torture specialist, the chakra and blood of a sharingan at it's peak potential, and the blood of a jinchuriki, then you remove the inheritors eyes, inject them with the mixture of all these, and replace them." "The other two seem obtainable but where are you going to get the sharingan" Kisame said.

Itachi looked at Tobi. "Itachi why are you looking at Tobi like that" Tobi asked. Itachi stood up and started walking towards him. "Wait Itachi I know what you're thinking, come on you don't have to do this" Tobi said backing up in fear. Itachi kept on walking drawing his sword. "I'm sorry Tobi" he said as he backed him into a corner. "Wait, theres gotta be someone besides Tobi" he said frantically. "What about Kakashi Hatake" Kisame said, trying to diffuse the situation, "his eye is developed to it's full potential."

Itachi stopped and looked at Kisame. "Very well, I'll get captured and get the torturer chakra. Kisame you get the jinchuriki blood, and Tobi I'll leave Hatake to you"Itachi said. With that he turned and left the room.

_end_


	32. Chapter 32: Deaths and Decisions

**Akatsuki vs. the New Organization**

_start_

Itachi sat outside of the hokage mansion. He was being watched by the anbu black ops. He was pretending not to notice and just like hey planned they took the bait. He was put under a genjutsu, which he quickly dispelled before faking falling asleep. They captured him and took him in custody. When he pretended to awaken he was in a small room tied to a cha. "So Itachi Uchiha, huh" said a voice. "You were pretty sloppy but we're not complaining. So we need information and we can get it the easy way or the hard way."

"I will give you one piece on information willingly and you'll get nothing else. Madara Uchiha has returned stronger than ever" Itachi said. Ibiki stepped out of the shadows "Well that certainly is good info but its not enough, if you won't give us anymore willingly we have means of making you talk" he said. "You'll never hurt me enough to make me talk, pain is an illusion and illusion can never phase me" he replied cooly."You're right, pain doesn't work on you, I'll have to go into your head and get the information straight from the source" Ibiki said.

"How does that work" his assistant asked. "The human mind has a wall, that if bypassed, allows you to see all their thoughts" he replied, "A typical person has one, and a master of genjutsu has up to five. People of the sharingan can have up to ten. Of course one can train their mind to have many more. It all depends on their will power." "You could only hope to win against me if you had an infinite supply of chakra, my mind is a steal trap" Itachi said with a smile. "We'll see" Ibiki replied as he did a hand sign.

Tobi sat on a ledge. Kisame had slipped into the Hokage mansion and taken some chakra from the nine tails boy an hour ago. Now he was trailing Kakashi, trying to wait till he was alone. He had gone out for his birthday with his students and friends, and was now getting a 'birthday present' from a few of his female friends. A perfect way to spend the final few hours of life, in Tobi's opinion.

Kakashi stepped outside for a walk. He didn't like to brag to himself but a room with 3 beautiful sleeping satisfied women was a bragging right like no other. Sakura and Ino had certainly outdone themselves for his gift, and he wasn't sure how they talked shizune into it, but this had been the best birthday ever. He walked down the road as he finally sobered up. It was 7 in the morning so he thought he'd start his day off with some fresh air before going home and proposing a second round with the 3 gorgeous women in his bed. As he walked further though he could sense someone powerful watching him.

It didn't take long to realize it was someone in akatsuki by the overwhelming power of the chakra, so he decided to let them follow him to the training ground. When he got there he stretched and quickly turned around pulling up his mask and yelling "mangekyo sharingan." A spiral of distortion appeared on the tree Tobi was standing on. As he landed on the ground his mangekyo roared to life. "What do you want" Kakashi asked as he looked at tobi. "Your eye" Tobi replied as he rushed Kakashi. They met each other blow for blow for a moment before Tobi swept his caught himself in time to jump out of the way of black flames that appeared on the ground.

He jumped out of the way as the flames erupted they quickly shot out at him. He created a vortex that swallowed the flames. He fired up a lightning blade and charged Tobi. Tobi dodged and blocked as Kakashi lunged at him several times. He pulled out to the side and a ball of flames appeared in his hand. He slammed it onto Kakashi's back and jumped out of the crater it caused. Kakashi quickly shook it off. "Impressive" Tobi said with a smile "one sharingan won't cut it will it?" As he said this he threw off his mask and activated his bangekyo. Kakashi did the same as they rushed each other again. Tobi smiled and vanished as they were about to clash only to reappear behind him. Another vortex opened up behind Kakashi and Tobi had to vanish again to keep from being pulled in.

He started to do a hand sign as he reappeared and then vanished again. Several holes opened around Kakashi and fire shot out of them. As Kakashi dodged the fireballs half of Tobi's body appeared across the battlefield. He started to punch and each time he did, the fists would disappear and come out of more holes right in front of Kakashi. He blocked as many as he could but Tobi was more fluent with his sharingan. He took a hit to the face and was hit dead on by several fireballs. He caught himself and created a vortex above them. All the fireballs were sucked into. "Amatarasu" Tobi yelled as more black flames shot at Kakashi. They were easily pulled into his vortex. "I'm a Jonin of the HIdden Leaf and I won't let you win that easily, I'm known as the copy ninja for a reason" Kakashi said.

"Amatarasu" he yelled as his own black flames shot at Tobi. Another vortex appeared right above his left shoulder and the fire and black flames that went into his first were shot out of it. Tobi vanished and started to reappear in different places around the field. As he finally dodged the last fireball he turned into a blur and it shot out at Kakashi. More black flames appeared on the ground until there were six lines of it swirling all around stopping Tobi's progress. There was fire everywhere as smoke filled the sky. Black flames were burning all nearby trees. Finally Tobi rushed through the flames and appeared in front of Kakashi. He made a chakra sword as Kakashi did and they clashed several times before Tobi had to dodge the black flames again. Finally he yelled "enough" and his black flames quickly overtook Kakashi's.

They stood across the battlefield from each other. Tobi smiled and said "It's time to make this a battle for the ages, Trangekyo Sharingan." Kakashi looked at him. 'I can't match him' Kakashi thought 'if I try to I'll die. But if I don't he'll kill me. At least I might take him with me.' Kakashi looked around at the destruction. He sighed. This was his last battle. He smiled remembering better times, like before the akatsuki showed their heads. He shook his head, he had to get back into the fight. He closed his eyes and muttered "Trangekyo sharingan." His eye opened and a it was similar to a regular Trangekyo. His was blue. The distinctive difference was that his had three black rings going out almost like a rinnegan. "Wow" Tobi said "I don't know who you got that eye from but they obviously had the strongest Trangekyo of us all."

Kakashi staggered for a second as his eye began to burn. He worked through it and rushed Tobi. Small vortexes opened up and started to shoot black flames. Tobi dodged them and went in for a punch. Kakashi blocked it and kicked him in the side of the head. As Tobi hit the ground he crashed his fist down on the side of his head. Tobi yelled and kicked him off. Tobi rushed back in and they traded blow for a few minutes. There were sparks flying as kunais met each other in the air. Finally they ran in and jumped off each other. Kakashi made a lightning blade and put all of his chakra in it. Tobi did the same as Kakashi took a moment to put the very last bit of his chakra in the jutsu.

Kakashi felt so drained. His eyes watered from the pain and he coughed up a small amount of blood. He smiled through this though. He remembered the first day he became the leader of team 7. That, he could be sure of, was his happiest memory. He got to watch his students grow to be very fine ninja. He'd done his best to keep them safe, and they'd did their best to realise their dreams. The one fact that made him feel the best is that he was dieing protecting his village and hokage. Naruto had came so far from the days when he was just a troublemaking little brat. He rushed Tobi and he did the same. As their jutsu clashed and Kakashi could feel Tobi overpowering him he smiled wider. He'd taught his student everything he could and he felt sure they'd forgive him for not being strong enough. It was Naruto's turn to take over and be the leader that Kakashi was sure he could be. He just wished he'd be there to see it. Tobi's jutsu cancelled out Kakashi's and pierced through his chest. As he felt his life slipping away he spoke his final words "good luck... Naruto."

As Kakashi went limp Tobi pulled his hand out of his chest. He leaned down and slowly opened Kakashi's eye. He gripped his fingers around it, and with one solid motion, yanked it out of Kakashi's head. He pulled out a small vial and dropped the eye in it. He turned and looked at the battle ground. It was obvious what happened here so there was no point in trying to cover up the battle. It was early morning and the smoke was sure to alert others when they awoke. He decided it was best if he went and waited to the maximum security prison they were keeping Itachi at.

It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon. The village was buzzing over a Jonin being found dead at the training ground but Ibiki had been with Itachi all morning so he didn't know who it was. He was gasping loudly. He was so low on chakra. Itachi had over 40 walls that he had gotten through and there was no end in sight. Finally giving up he pulled out of Itachis mind. "So you have fun in there" Itachi said. "What are you" Ibiki said before passing out. HIs assistant picked him up and sat him in a chair. A radio went off and the assistant went in the other room to answer it. Itachi could hear through the slightly open door. "Sasuke Uchiha heard about his brother being in the prison and he's on his way, you need to strengthen security" the voice said.

"Well" Itachi called into the other room "that's my cue to leave." With that he broke his chains and stood up. As the assistant came in he knocked him out. He stepped into the hall and and activated his trangekyo sharingan. "Death gaze" he yelled. He walked down the hall and anyone who tried to stop him died when they saw his eyes. When he got outside he looked around. He was on top of a mountain. The prison was a 40 story tower. From the front gate of the prison there was a long bridge to the edge of a cliff. Under the bridge was a chasm so deep it was just a giant black hole. Itachi was about to leave but of course, knowing his luck, Sasuke was standing on the other side of the bridge breathing heavily. The two brothers locked eyes, and they both knew what it was.

They charged at each other as Sasuke activated his trangekyo sharingan. Itachi couldn't afford a long battle so he fought with as much strength as he could muster without losing the chakra he took from Ibiki and quickly outmatched him. "Even with the same eyes as me you're no match" he said before turning to walk away. He stopped when he heard soft sobs. "Just finish me damn it" Sasuke said standing up "I can't take this anymore. I'll never beat you and I can't take having no one. Everyday is misery knowing I'm all alone. I've been living in darkness it's all I can see. If I can't kill you at least end my suffering. I don't even want to kill you anymore, I just want my brother back. If I can't have that there's no point in even trying anymore" As he finished he grabbed Itachi's cloak and started hitting him softly. He was crying too hard to hit him with any kind of force. By the end of it he stopped hitting him and just cried in his brother's shoulder.

"Interesting so you see darkness clearly" Itachi said "if that's the case, then theres always the path of darkness. I've long since stopped caring about our petty dispute. If you're willing to turn your back on your friends, you could come and join the akatsuki." Sasuke stared at him for a moment. Could he really do something like that. The akatsuki were after his best friend and they killed his teacher and the fifth hokage. He looked at Itachi who turned and started to walk away. "It's your choice Sasuke" he said "you could sever all those useless bonds and join akatsuki. You'd have me and your cousin Tobi. Or you could stay here and the next time we meet, I'll put you out of your misery."

Sasuke watched him walk away, and as he got to the edge of the bridge he looked one final time at Sasuke. He finally gave up and took off running after his brother. He said nothing but followed him down the mountain where they met up with Kisame and Tobi. Sasuke stood back nervously. Itachi spoke with them up ahead and then motioned for him to come over. "We'll get you set up with a cloak when we return to the base" Itachi said "I've cleared it up with the leader as well, but I swear if you give anyone a reason not to trust you, we won't hesitate to kill you." Sasuke simply nodded and followed them slowly out of the village.

"Do we have everything" Itachi asked. "I got Kakashi's eye" Tobi said pulling out the vial. "I have the demon boys chakra" Kisame said holding a small chakra scroll. "And I have Ibiki's chakra" Itachi said "everything's going perfectly. Soon I'll have the ultimate power." He smiled for a moment and looked back at Sasuke. It was the first time he saw Itachi genuinely happy. It was gone in a flash but it was there. Sasuke couldn't help but smile back.

_end_


	33. Chapter 33: The procedure

**Akatsuki vs. the new organization**

Itachi in a chair sat across a small wooden desk from Peins female body. He was waiting for Konan to return with the mixture of that would be injected into his eyes. He and the others had turned in a report for the 'mission' to Pein already. Pein had deemed Itachis errand a mission so he wouldn't have to bother with punishing Itachi for going awol at the first sign of more power. He was a patient man but even he got excited. To pass the time other than staring off into space he tried to spark some form of conversation with Peins body.

"So" Itachi said calmly "you're one of Peins bodies, meaning you and him are technically the same person, correct?" "Well that's pretty much it, nothing really technical about it" she replied uninterested. "I see," Itachi tried again, "so then why are you a girl." "Because he saw fit to make a body from a female host" she said. "Ok..." Itachi paused. The conversation wasn't really going anywhere. "Alright, would you be offended if I ask you a personal question" Itachi asked finally letting pure curiosity get the better of him. She sighed. "I am divine and will not take offense to any of your quaint notions, but I'll stop you before you even ask. No the original did not make me for sexual purposes, though as we were all were human and have human urges, I will not deny that has occurred on many occasions. Though most of them were with the other bodies and not with the original himself as he tends to stay with his wife more often than not. I prefer to see it as a form of masturbation really, considering we are all one. Does that answer your petty question, because I have work that must be done."

Itachi stared at her. "I was going to ask if that meant that you were all married to Konan, but you answered several questions that other people have been wondering about" he said suppressing a small laugh. "Oh" she said "well end their curiosities then, I've got work to do." Itachi smirked at the almost unnoticeable blush on her cheek. She didn't care much but it was slightly amusing to see her emotionless barrier fall even if no one else, aside from Pein, would even be able to notice right now. He sat in silence for a few more moments before Konan walked in the door.

"Itachi we're ready but theres a matter that must be attended to first" she said. Itachi nodded. "The mixture should make your sharingan transform, but the eye from Kakashi Hatake was more powerful than we expected. The rings on it are actually paths. It's basically a less powerful rinnegan in a more powerful trangekyo sharingan. It's actually strong enough to replace with another trangekyo and make it eternal like Madara's." Itachi took in the information and thought for a moment. "No the Jigoku is still my preference" he said " besides that would mean one eye would be regular and the other would be eternal. Having powerful eye isn't the same as having two skilled ones, as we've seen with Kakashi. Give it to Sasuke, he could use it more, and send lord Pein in alone when I wake up from the surgery. I have something to ask of him."

Konan nodded and called for Sasuke over the radio. Once the situation had been, she prepped both Uchiha boys for surgery. Peins female body also prepared to aid Konan in both procedures. As they finished getting ready and wheeled the brothers to the surgery room, they were put under anaesthesia and slowly blacked out.

Sasuke woke to darkness. He was very light headed and briefly wondered why he couldn't see. Then he remembered the surgery and thought maybe it was a failure and he was blind. The panic was gone in and instant as he felt a small mask over his eyes. He removed it and opened his right eye, noting there were bandages on his left. As he slowly came to he heard Itachi talking to Pein. He could only make out bits and pieces though. "... Sasuke...Eyes...Death...against Madara...More powerful than I ever Imagined...power still could be...Warrior's..." Pein said "understood" and walked out of the room. As he did Konan stepped in. "Ahhh Sasuke you're finally awake" she said as she walked over. "Both you and Itachi have been out for about three weeks. Your eyes have both made full recoveries and should be ready for the bandage removal."

She came over and rummaged around on the table next to the sink and came over with a pair of scissors. She then carefully cut off the bandages. Sasuke opened his other eye as she went over to Itachi. He blinked a few times as he got used to the light. He didn't really feel much different. He looked over at Itachi and smiled at his big brother as their eyes met. Itachi slowly returned it as Konan brought in a long mirror. Once it was positioned where they could both see their reflections she said "Now activate your eyes, and don't worry about holding back. Just turn them up to full throttle, you won't lose your vision."

Itachi and Sasuke both did as they were told, but both their jaws dropped. Their chakra had increased to levels even Itachi had never dreamed possible. Sasuke's right eye was his same trangekyo. It started to hurt so he stopped powering it up, but his left eye's chakra kept increasing. Finally it stopped and his eye started spinning quickly. His eyes turned from purple to red as a pentagram appeared in his left trangekyo, followed by four small circles that must have been the 'paths' Konan was talking about. He gave a slightly dark smile as he realised his eye felt no pain while he had it on full blast. Then he noticed Itachi's chakra still climbing at immense speeds, and looked at his brothers reflection.

Itachi's eyes finally reached trangekyo then turned pure white. Two small black lines came out ot form an eight pointed star in the middle of both his eyes. Then a five read circles wrapped around the star going out towards the edges of his eyes. A small orange dot appeared in the middle of the star that shot two black lines out going vertically and horizontally across his eye. His chakra kept going until it hit a ceiling that Sasuke couldn't even feel. For all he knew it could keep going and never max out. Itachi sat in awe for a moment before starting to chuckle darkly. It continued to grow into a full laugh. "This is the sharingan of hell. Perfect. This couldn't have been any better than if I had dreamed it. There's almost no one in the world that could rival me now."

Konan shook the dumbstruck look off her face and laughed as well. "This is going to be better than I thought" she said. "Pein are you feeling this," she asked over the radio. "Everyone is," he replied "we thought Madara had broken into the village." Itachi smiled. "Yes this will work just fine" he said.


	34. Chapter 34: Sleeping with the enemy

**Akatsuki vs. the New Organization**

_start_

Itachi and Sasuke were gearing up for a mission. They had make it a point to have their regular sharingans permanently active since it felt just as easy as having their regular eyes. It had been two weeks since the operation and Pein had made sure word got around of their new power. As they stepped into his office he turned to them. "Ok you two you've got two missions. Our informants have given word that Madara is on his way to the hidden leaf for something though we don't know what. He was spotted outside the land of waves yesterday so we've got at least a week before he gets there. I don't care what he's after but you know he must not get the nine tails no matter what the cost. I've spread the rumor of the mighty Uchiha brothers who can hold their own against any ninja, the undefeatable tag team of Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Go out and prove it, and don't make me out to be a liar. I don't care who you fight but make sure you're in the leaf village by a week from now."

The two of them nodded and stood up. "Excuse me Pein but" Sasuke started but Pein stopped him. "Sasuke I'll give you your first and only warning just like everyone else" he said. "I've made if a point now to make sure you all address me with the proper respect so anyone who doesn't address me as sir or Lord Pein will be issuing a formal challenge as the leader of akatsuki and I will put them down as such. Understood?" Sasuke looked back at him before saying "yes sir." Both sets of eyes turned to Itachi. He stood silently for a moment. Pein raised an eyebrow as the silence continued. "I see" Pein said as he stood up. "I mean no disrespect, I just see no reason to take orders from someone who may be weaker than me" Itachi finally said. "Well allow me to put things back into perspective, although I would feel the same way in your situation" Pein replied as he did several hand signs. They appeared in one of the training rooms, standing across from Pein and all five of his other bodies. "Will this be an all out match" Pein asked. "No" Itachi replied as his jigoku mangekyo sharingan appeared, "a simple round of taijutsu should let me know where my allegiance lies."

As he said this Pein shouted "scatter" and all of his bodies leapt into the air. He ran forward and went to punch Itachi who easily dodged it, followed by two more punches from Peins female body. He did a backflip as one bodies hands fell off and shot yellow chakra bullets at him. "I thought this was taijutsu battle" he said as he dodged two kicks and a punch from two other bodies. "That is a function of my body and because they're made of pure chakra energy, they take no chakra to produce, counting them as taijutsu" the body replied with a smile. "I see" Itachi said as he pushed chakra into his hands to even the playing field. He battled the Peins for about five minutes until he was finally brought to his knees by a sweep to his legs. He gave one body two swift punches but as he drew back for a third another body grabbed his hand and drained his chakra. He shook angrily as three other bodies grabbed his arms and shoulders. As the original body and the largest one stood in front of Itachi, they began to beat him mercilessly. They continued this until Itachi stopped struggling and began to hang limply, then they stopped with their fists drew back and Pein asked, "So do I make myself clear or shall we continue." "You can continue but you've already made your point... sir" Itachi said as he spit out a little blood. The bodies holding him picked him up then dusted him off as one of the bodies grabbed his forehead and started pumping medical chakra into his body. His injuries quickly healed and Pein sent Itachi and Sasuke on their way.

As they walked down the hall Sasuke started to snicker. "Oh is something funny little brother" he said with a smile as he grabbed him by the neck and began to tussle his hair. He shoved Itachi away and went to give him a playful punch but he stuck his arm out and poked Sasuke in the forehead. He grabbed his forehead and shot Itachi a glare, but then started to laugh. They stepped out of the base and began to jump towards the leaf village. "So where exactly are we going" Sasuke asked. "Easy" Itachi replied, "we're now known as the undefeatable Uchiha brothers, so we wander the countryside proving it to anyone who says otherwise." They came across a small town and decided to start there. As they walked down the street their cloaks caught everyone's eye. Now would usually be the point where people would whisper things like "oh no, what are the akatsuki doing here" but their sharingans quickly spawned murmurs about the power of the two brothers in particular. Although the villagers tried to keep quiet the two could pick up certain phrases. "The one on the left is said to have the sharingan of hell", "I wonder which one is stronger", "I wonder if they're really as powerful as I've heard", "Oh no, those are the two those four cloaked people were looking for."

The last comment stopped Itachi. He turned his head at the man who had just spoken, and he turned pale. "What was that" Itachi asked. "There were four people wearing cloaks looking for the Uchiha brothers" he said, "they came by asked around and said they'd be back if you two showed up." "Well then I guess you should spread the word that we'll be waiting in the inn outside of town, shouldn't you" Sasuke said with a scowl. As he finished the man quickly nodded and ran off. Sasuke started to head down the road and Itachi quickly followed. As they continued to get more stares Itachi noticed a group of girls whispering and smiling. "Well being well known has it's advantages" he said nudging Sasuke. Sasuke merely nodded as he continued walking. "Why don't we stop and say hello" Itachi said winking at one of the girls. "You can" Sasuke replied cooly. "What's the matter Sasuke, they're all prettier than the average around these parts" Itachi said as they simply walked by them "or maybe you prefer men" Itachi finished with a smile. Sasuke stopped at this comment. "There's nothing wrong with it Sasuke" Itachi said. "That's not it" Sasuke growled. Itachi stopped at his anger. Touchy subject he noted, best to avoid those comments in the future. "So then you're a virgin" he asked with his eyebrows raised, though it sounded more like an accusation to Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed profusely. "Of course not you idiot" he said angrily as he looked away. "I'd certainly hope not with all the attention you got from the girls in the leaf village" he said with a chuckle. After he finished he continued "and you're an Uchiha so theres not much of a chance that you're insecure about your size, at least I hope." Now Sasuke turned to Itachi and growled "Itachi I swear to god if you don't shut up." Itachi's eyes widened. "That's not it is it" he asked silently, though Sasuke could tell he was restraining himself from laughing for Sasukes sake. Sasuke blushed and shook his head. "Well then what is it" he said finally deciding to stop teasing his younger brother. "I'm not used to talking to girls like that" he said as his whole face turned red. "They've always thrown themselves at me, I've never really had to try and seduce a woman." Itachi laughed and patted his brother on the back. "Well class is in session little brother, follow me" he said. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him into the closest bar. As they sat at the bar, the bartender quickly gave them two beers, he knew better than to card the akatsuki, underage or not. "19 years old and I can go to any bar in the world" he said to Sasuke "and your only 15 so you should count yourself lucky" he finished with a laugh.

Itachi scanned the bar and picked out two bombshells. One had long pink hair pulled back in a ponytail and the other was a blonde with her hair stopping just below her waist. They were wearing average cloths so they didn't stick out other than being among the most beautiful women in the bar. He felt some kind of familiarity with one of them but he pushed it to the back of his mind. "Ok now us your sharingan to read my lips, then judge their different reactions" he said. "Girls are easy to read so you'll get a basic knowledge of what to say and what not to say. Just remember the faces and body language you see and through trial and error, you'll be able to talk to and sleep with almost any girl. It's something all Uchiha have a talent with so don't worry, you'll pick it up quick." Itachi then walked over to the girls and started to talk to them. One of them was very talkative but the other was shy. Eventually they all looked at him. He put on a stoic face and nodded at them. By the end of the conversation, the pink haired girl was staring at Itachi like she was Pein, and he was the nine tails. The other was as red as an apple. Finally they all stood up and walked to Sasuke. "Sasuke this is Urahami" he said gesturing to the pink haired girl "and this is Nasaki" he said pointing to the other. "Umm... Hi, I'm Nasaki Mokona" the blonde said. "Hey, I'm Sasuke Uchiha," he said uninterested. Why did Itachi have to drag him into this he thought. She looked like she was about to say something but the sight of the other two stopped her.

Itachi and Urahami were already making out like they were alone. Itachi's cloak was unzipped down the front and he was pretty much dry humping Urahami against a wall while her legs were wrapped around his waist. Sasuke cleared his throat and Itachi moved his mouth to her neck while she caught her breath. "Nasaki... why don't... you get to know him... at the hotel..." she said in between gasps. "Umm.. if you two are planning on... " she started but her voice got quieter and she stopped mid sentence. Sasuke saw where she was going and gave her a break. "If you two are planning on making a scene perhaps we should leave" he finished for her. Itachi zipped his pants back up and said "there was about to be a scene alright" with a smile that Urahami sent right back. "I would say get a room but it doesn't look like you even need one" Sasuke said. Nasaki giggled a bit. "Don't worry, we'll have a room in about five minutes, right tiger" Urahami said as Itachi started to walk out with her still wrapped around his waist. Itachi couldn't help but feel another sense of familiarity but his hazy mind and the feeling of Urahami continuing to grind on him quickly pushed that out of his mind. As they headed towards the inn they were now getting stares for a completely different reason. Sasuke wanted to be thankful he still had his pants on but with Urahami's hand going down the front of them, they couldn't be any less discrete. Sasuke and Nasaki talked and got to know a little about each other while they were walking. Anything to distract them from the two in front of them. Sasuke told her all about his clan and his life in the leaf, and she told him about her life in the land of lightning, though he could tell she was leaving some things out. Finally the inn came into view.

Once they reached the inn the man behind the counter quickly threw Itachi a key and gave him the thumbs up. Sasuke walked over and paid for Itachi's and his rooms. The man gave him a wink once Nasaki started to walk down the hall and Sasuke nodded back. As he turned to follow Nasaki they walked to his room together. He let her walk in first and then closed the door behind him. He turned around and saw her blushing again. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped at the scared look on her face. "You don't have..." Nasaki's lips stopped him mid sentence. She had taken a deep breath and quickly threw herself on him. Her tongue quickly found his while she unzipped his cloak. They pulled apart as she removed her shirt and he took the opportunity to push her on the bed. Her shirt was thrown on the floor as well as her bra. As they began to kiss again Sasuke let his hands wander while a small pile of clothes began to gather in the floor.

Two cloaked figures sat in the tree outside the portion of the inn that had the Uchiha brothers adjacent rooms within. "Should we do something now" one asked. "No no, let them have their fun now" the one with the red cape replied "and we'll have ours tomorrow."

Itachi awoke early the next morning. He sat up and quickly realized he was alone. He shrugged before starting to get dressed. He found a small note with his name on it. It smelled just like Urahami's perfume. It read 'Itachi, thanks for last night, it was everything I thought it would be and then sum, XOXO.' Itachi smirked and nodded at himself in the mirror. He wasn't one to pat himself on the back, but he was tearing it up hard last night he had to admit. He put his cloak on and opened the door connecting his and his brothers rooms. He noticed Sasuke was in bed alone too. It not for the panties still hanging on the corner of the bedside table, he might have assumed his brother had struck out. He woke Sasuke up stood there while Sasuke got out of bed and grabbed his clothes. Once they were both fully dressed they walked down the hallway to the front desk. "Nice job," the man said with a smile "I was getting complaints about the noise all night." Itachi nodded to him as he and Sasuke stepped outside only to be stopped by four cloaked figures. Itachi quickly activated his trangekyo sharingan, as did Sasuke. The four figures pulled down their hoods and Itachi was met with three familiar faces.

"No way" Sasuke said in disbelief. "I'm Horrone rank two, and you should remember me" the first stated. "Im Miharu Sasaki rank three, but you probably know me better as Urahami don't you big boy" she said with a giggle. "I'm Ryosaka Momiji rank four, pleased to make your aquaintance" said the third one. He was the only one Itachi didn't recognise. He had short, bowl cut hair, and a pair of circular glasses. He couldn't have been more than 17. "And... I'm... I'm Nasaki Hiori... current rank five, and... I'm very sorry to have deceived you" she said looking away.

-end-


End file.
